


Nostalgia for the Future怀旧未来

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission which happened a long time ago.<br/>真的是颗糖；<br/>没人会死；<br/>披个正经的皮来不正经。<br/>*文名来自Viktoria Modesta的《Prototype》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percival一时间没想好要怎么开口。他在一阵水声里晃神了许久，等他想好了Lancelot已经放下了袖子，重新扣好了袖口，从水池边转过身——他刚刚洗完的杯子已经重新挂到了杯架上。然后他对着他笑了半分钟，是不露牙齿，一眼就把Percival看穿了的那种笑。Percival不动声色地把自己得视线埋进报纸，时光在当下显得过于安静。Lancelot轻轻的呼吸声里还有水笼头残留的一点滴水声，Lancelot像是故意这么看着他的，视线隔了几层报纸，一直抵到Percival的胸口。  
“你要说什么？”Percival终于绷不住了，他眉目严肃，下巴稍稍扬起，看上去镇定自若——就像他一贯的那样，手头倒是挺重地把报纸叠起来拍在了餐桌上，那点动作和他本人的模样不符，Lancelot没漏下这一点，他对这个老朋友的一举一动驾轻就熟，他表现得足够镇定，镇定得过了头，像是要吃定他了。  
“哦，”Lancelot答应着，嘴角的笑容又牵起来一点，“我以为是你想要说点什么。”他耸耸肩，后腰放松地靠在水池边沿，现在还抱起了手臂。  
Percival就不合时宜地咳了一声，他只是想重整话头。

他们在六月的一个下午开着辆老式的阿斯顿马丁到达这个住宅小区。当日是个伦敦难得一见的晴朗天气，天上一丝云也没有，空气里浮着点暖烘烘懒洋洋的意思。他们停在Merlin给他们准备好的一栋小房子前，暖白的墙和暗红的屋瓦，配着个色调过于明快的小花园，以及阿斯顿马丁铅灰色的车身，Percival一脚跨出车门时，就被晃到了眼睛。Lancelot把车开进了车库，放下车库门后，拎了个皮箱站到Percival一边，脸上戴着副墨镜，和他一起看着这栋房子。  
“Mr&Mr Spencer.” Lancelot推开栅栏，按着上面钉着的黄铜门牌念了一句，“看得出来Merlin在这一次我们的掩护身份上下了番功夫。”  
Percival跟着走进去，没过多地关注这块门牌，等到了大门口，才慢吞吞地回答他，“我觉得Merlin对编造掩护身份有点偏执了。”  
Lancelot勾着嘴角露出个笑容，钥匙插进了锁眼，发出一阵轻巧的转动声，最后发出一声“咔哒”，像是在宣告一个新开始。他没立刻就打开门，而是转过头看了一眼一本正经的Percival，随后才打开门，说了一句，“合作愉快，Mr. Spencer.”  
里面的陈设倒是真按照了他们的口味。门口铺了块驼色的小地毯，整个地面都铺了半新不旧的暗色木地板，压得很实，踩上去一点吱嘎的声响也没有。四周的墙壁都铺了浅色的灰绿墙纸，上面压了暗纹，看上去倒不那么醒目了。他们在门口换了鞋，Percival套了一双暗红的拖鞋，Lancelot连拖鞋都不要了，穿着袜子就走了进去。家具一律保持了Kingsman一贯的标准，褐色带纹理的老木家具，Lancelot将车钥匙放到门口柜子上的白磁盘里，心想着这是从Kingsman的哪个仓库里搬出来的，木头表面都泛着层悉心保存过的古旧感，边角都是磨圆了的，一点毛躁和锐利都没有。  
Percival沿着进门的走道直接到了衣帽间，他们的日常行头，连着Kingsman的标准装备制式都先于他们送到了这里。表面一层是正经的衣帽间，木质的陈列柜和红丝绒的底衬，再底下是陈列整齐的杀伤性武器，无论哪一样都挺要命，哪一样都能叫他们在任务上万无一失。Percival和Lancelot的行头各自在排列在两边，Percival的那一边从浅灰一直到黑色，西装像主人一样，一丝不苟，绝不出错。另一面就要花哨得多了，Lancelot庆幸Merlin保留了他的喜好，连着他数量可观，花样繁复的领带与手帕，一齐搬到了这里。皮鞋分门别类地放在了最下层，底部还带了层抽屉，他们俩都没费心去拉开。  
他们一路转到了客厅，再到厨房，厨房一侧带了个小型的温控酒窖。看到这个Percival和Lancelot倒是同时挪不开步子了。按着年代，上层和下层，竖排和横排，顶上还带了盏花样简单的金属吊灯，Lancelot点着脚往里头看了看，里面只旋了一只灯管。Percival转了一圈，从架子上挑了瓶Chateau d'Yquem，Lancelot对着这个过于出挑的选择轻轻吹了声口哨，连眉毛也挑起来了。  
等到他们坐在沙发里，一人端着个酒杯时，Merlin的声音才从通讯器里响起来，“房子怎么样？”他省略了招呼，直奔主题。  
“非常好。”Percival这么说。  
“过于Percival了，Merlin。”Lancelot这么说，Pervical又扬着下巴瞧着他了，于是他又加上一句，“好极了。”  
“那么就值得了，天知道把你们的家当搬过来费了多少工夫，你们只是在这里盯梢三个月，看上去像是带了三年的储备。”Merlin的语气骄傲，“你们都快登上后勤部的黑名单了。”  
“但是这样足够逼真。”Percival举着酒杯，“我们的掩护身份越接近本人就越真实。”  
“你还给我们准备了戒指。”Lancelot挺愉快，竖起左手无名指，既是给Merlin又是给Percival看。  
“哦，”Merlin有点尴尬，掩饰性地叫了一声，“Percival，这个点喝这个酒不大合适？”  
Percival闭了闭眼睛，后背陷在柔软的靠垫里，脸上显出些不满来，“Merlin，要和这个家伙在一起住三个月，我从一开始就需要点动力。”  
Lancelot扬着手里的酒杯，冲Percival做着口型，“我很期待。”  
Merlin在屏幕前翻了个白眼，尽管他们俩都看不见，然后无情地指出Lancelot大可以放心地说，反正他都看得见。  
“我要问问这间屋子里的监视监听情况。”Lancelot放下酒杯，显出一分严肃来了。  
“全方位无死角。”Merlin回答他，“假如你的西装裤腿上有个线头，我都能告诉你它有多长。”  
Percival就这个问题保持沉默，他垂着眼睛专注在酒上，并不费心去弄清楚Lancelot这个问题的目的。对方显然还想争取点什么，自顾自和通讯器里的Merlin拌了两句嘴。Percival放下酒杯就转到了厨房，冰箱立在角落里，这相当现代的玩意儿外面罩着层颇具时代感的镂花布料，倒让冰箱在一干老式家具里显得不那么标新立异了。Percival拉开冰箱门的时候客厅里还传来Lancelot与Merlin相争的声音，而很明显Lancelot在与技术官的交锋中处于下锋。  
“我看见它带了个漂亮的小花园，还有一个蔷薇爬架……”Percival听到这里就伸手去拿里面的一块乳酪蛋糕。  
“它又不能弥补什么，Merlin，这小区里的每一栋房子都有个小花园，都有个花爬架……”到这一句时他去抽屉里翻了一把叉子。  
“我知道规矩，但是你看，现在情况有些不同……”到这一句他带着蛋糕坐回了沙发里，像是欣赏一出戏剧一样瞧着Lancelot脸上的表情变化。  
“Percival会同意我这么做的。”Merlin单方面拿出了杀手锏，“你可不是一个人住在这里，你还有个Mr. Spencer.”  
这个话头不好接，Lancelot一下噎住了似的瞧着Percival瞪他，对方把叉子意味深长地插进蛋糕里，再切出一块放进嘴里。  
“其实，我觉得我们对门的目标用不上Mr&Mr Spencer这个配置。”Lancelot摸着鼻子，把眼睛转开了。  
“我以为你很高兴能出这样的配置，”Merlin兴高采烈地拆穿他，“你拿到任务派遣通知的时候简直是一蹦一跳地到Kingsman门口的。”  
“我们的时间只有3个月。”Percival插了一句进来，“无论是哪个身份，有多天衣无缝，对方都要起疑心的。尤其是一对刚结婚的同性恋，还开着一辆耀眼的阿斯顿马丁。”  
“我就是想要这个效果了。”Merlin说道，他的声音在通讯器里有些含糊不清，Percival猜他的桌面上现在有一杯咖啡了，“你们两个足够扎眼，足够能惹起这个小区里的新闻，所以理所当然地得去和对面那一家进行必要得社交，我希望你们表现得友好一点。哦，还有你们的狗，它们两天之后就会送到了，这就是我要给你们弄出一块漂亮草坪的理由了，宠物和小孩儿都能很轻易地引起话头，介于你们没有小孩儿，所以宠物。”往后Merlin的语速放慢了，他在思考什么，一会儿他才提出来，“或者你们想要个小孩儿？”  
Spencer一家合情合理地沉默了，Merlin好整以暇地继续说下去，“目标的资料信息，你们都看过了，两个投行分析师，背景一览无遗，头脑聪明，自以为聪明，利用投行给几个毒品联合洗钱，还私吞了一部分，拆了东墙补西墙，还以为能蒙混过去。”Merlin的口气带上了点调侃，“俨然成了一双涸辙之鲋，毒品联合还没找上门拆穿他们，这就有点奇怪了，Kingsman怀疑他们在洗钱途中不经意发觉到了点什么，所以还没被毒品联合提上暗杀名单。你们有在我给的资料里挖点什么出来吗？”  
Lancelot坐在沙发里摇了摇头，“没有。”他想着档案上的资料，对门那一家从外表上看毫无特色，背地里倒是相当不安分。丈夫叫Henry House，妻子还留着原本的姓，Lily Johansson，平淡无奇的名字，做着点不光彩的勾当，Kingsman的目光投注在他们背后的几个毒品联合上，把他们当做个连接的桥梁，Lancelot再次摇摇头，像是强调，“只有字面信息。”  
Percival一样摇头，等着Merlin说下去，“所以就需要给点足够强劲的刺激，来让他们露点马脚了。”

“我确实想和你谈谈。”Percival正襟危坐起来，眼镜上被窗外的阳光打了一层色调犀利的光。  
“我听着。”Lancelot就近拉开一张椅子，“你想要说什么？”Lancelot交握着两手，他们在这里待了一个下午，他们的目标这会儿还没回家，Merlin的声音离他们远去后时间就显得有点漫长了。Pervical走到花园里，几乎把每棵修剪整齐的草都踩了个遍，弯下腰来看看搭在门廊前的花架。日近傍晚，Lancelot就靠着门框瞧着他一举一动，嘴角那点笑容到了Percival眼里就成了过于招摇的得意洋洋。而后他们回到厨房，Percival翻起一个个小橱柜和抽屉，翻到第四个橱柜时他用两个指头拖出了一盒咖啡豆，翻到第二个抽屉的时候他瞧见了一套完整的Aynsley，于是他们煮了咖啡，从门口的柜子上翻出了今天早上的报纸，Percival拿来当挡箭牌的模样叫Lancelot欣赏了好一会儿。  
“Merlin说你是自愿来接这个任务的。”  
“是的，尽管我不知道到底是谁指派的，”Lancelot笑意更深，“我要说他很明智。”  
“明智地叫我们在这里待上三个月，放根长线等着一条大鱼来上钩，哦，幸好Merlin给我们准备了数量可观的酒。”  
“嘿，Perci，”Lancelot不动声色的换了称呼，“把它当个假期怎么样？”  
“问问那群毒贩子去，James。”Percival皱着眉。  
“哦，会是个假期的。”Lancelot望了一眼头顶的吊灯，自顾自下起了结论。  
“这就是我要说的，你得认真点。”Percival的眼睛在镜片底下忽闪了一下，他又想把报纸拿起来了，“我们不能，”Percival突兀地断开了话，“总在想其他的事情。”  
“我一直都挺认真的。”Lancelot看着他，“你清楚我有多认真。”  
“这是个任务。”  
“可我已经有2年没看见你了。”Lancelot终于把话头牵向了正题。  
“我们上个月才在例会上见过。”  
“我不觉得一个全息图像能算得上是你。”Lancelot故意憋着嘴摇头，拉直了西装下摆站起来，沿着餐桌兜了半圈。  
Percival一度语塞，等他重整旗鼓打算再开口时，沿着餐桌慢慢走的Lancelot站到了他身后，双手按在他肩膀上，他侧着头，瞧见他的手指。小指上没戴Kingsman的图章戒指，无名指上多了个男戒。他的双手按在他肩头，逐渐加了点力道，Percival动了一下，背脊绷紧，发觉对方全无放手的意思，就放松下来由他去。Lancelot掰着他的肩膀让他的头靠在自己身上，Percival动着脑袋调整了一下，避开一颗硌人的纽扣，随后他就感觉到Lancelot的大拇指在他的脖子后头缓慢地摩擦。  
“这才是你。”Lancelot像是抓住了点什么东西，他发出感叹一样的声音，Percival没来得及回头看看他，就被Lancelot在唇角留了个吻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一切吃穿用度都参考了Harry。


	2. Chapter 2

“你知道我们不用真的做晚饭。”Percival目光炯炯，双手在清水里揉搓着一根胡萝卜，一面别着脸躲开成了金色的阳光。  
“我们总归需要点儿借口。”James已经脱下了西装外套，袖子卷到手肘，把放在里侧的盐罐子糖罐子一一挪出来，Percival拿眼角瞥他，一边挪开了胡萝卜，让他把里面的糖和盐倒进水池。  
Percival开了热水，等着盐和糖一起融化了冲进下水道，“这借口真老。”  
“老的才是最好的。”Lancelot这么说，捻好了盖子放在一边。  
“他们回来的时候检查了门廊和地毯。”Percival把积了3根胡萝卜的篮子拎到一边，从刀架上抽出把刀，“Merlin的先头部队过来侦察时就发现了，他还发现他们购买过反侦测的探测仪，这对夫妻疑心病挺重。”  
Lancelot也抽了把刀，按住一条胡萝卜开始切，他们四只手凑在一块小小的砧板上，脑袋搭在一起，“我们只能自己进去安装了。”  
Percival切完了胡萝卜转身去拿解冻了的牛肉，“Merlin给我们准备了定向自毁的窃听器和摄像头，哦，我们是来执行任务的，不是来切胡萝卜和牛肉的。”  
Lancelot憋了笑，一面把胡萝卜块扔进锅里，Percival热衷于将任务当作书面程序来过，“我觉得会把我们俩派来，就是希望我们能这样的。”Lancelot摊开手。  
Percival翻了个白眼，把牛肉也倒进了锅里，“那就借你的盐和糖去。”  
Lancelot提溜着两个调料罐子出门，Percival跟着他走出厨房，盯着他的裤脚管看了好一会儿，里头那把冷钢可不是标准配置。Lancelot走过门前的小花园时有隔壁的邻居看见他，一面捡起地上的狗骨头玩具，一面冲他笑，Lancelot端出个笑容，杀伤力过于巨大，隔壁草坪上趴着的狗都站起来看他了。  
Lancelot穿过街道走到对门时Percival就按着把安装了消音器的瓦尔特藏在窗帘后头。James捏起门环，先是三下，隔了会儿又有两下，大概是有人应门，他就垂下手，往后退开一小步，站着没动了。  
然后门开了，Lancelot的身体挡住了来应门的人，Percival确认应该是Lily Johansson，她比Lancelot矮上许多。这会儿Lancelot侧开了身体，Percival就看清楚了那个褐发的女人，Lancelot一手示意着他们的屋子，再摇了摇手里的空罐子，他后背笔直，笑容灿烂，很快Lily Johansson又走了进去，Lancelot趁着空档扭回头冲着Percival挑着眉毛，Percival一手提枪，一手撑在墙面上，几乎磨起了牙。  
再回来时Lancelot手里的罐子又满了，他们的晚饭有着落了。Percival给他开门，关上门后拿了探测器对着罐子左右扫，最后说了句“Clear”。  
Lancelot眯起眼睛打量他过于认真的模样，“Perci，没人会在盐罐子里放个窃听器。”  
“我的眼镜就是个好例子。”  
“我们是例外。”  
“例外对上了例外。”Percival扬了扬下巴示意窗外，“你一路走回来的时候Lily Johansson就在门缝里看着你，Henry House在她旁边。”  
Lancelot拿着借来的调料走进厨房，Percival靠在门框边，看着Lancelot把调料加进晚饭里。  
“她问了我是不是单身。”Lancelot向Percival汇报情况，“然后我给她看了我戒指，告诉她我丈夫正上蹿下跳地埋怨我忘了买盐和糖，她笑了，看得出来她一点也不想笑，只是被我逗笑了而已。然后她进去找了糖和盐给我，我转身的时候脚腕迟钝——她应该注意到了。”  
Percival走过来打开橱柜，翻了几个盘子出来，“她注意到了，而且盯了一路，你成功地引起他们注意了。”  
“还不够，”Lancelot说，“我没有看到他们家里得内部陈设，我们得找个时间友好地过去走一趟了。”  
Lancelot拿着长柄勺搅着他们的晚餐，头凑过去想要亲吻Percival，“你一直在门后面看着？”  
“我，”Percival贴上他嘴唇，“和Merlin都在看着。”Percival凑得很近，手指敲了下眼镜，Merlin的声音响起来，“你好，Lancelot，晚餐不错。”  
Lancelot呛了一下，眼睛瞪着Percival和他的眼镜，“Merlin为什么要看着？”  
“你们和目标的头一次接触，”Merlin声音很平静，像是见惯了大风大浪，“我当然要看着了。”  
晚餐之后Percival洗了碗，Lancelot在花园里转了一圈，回来时裤脚上沾了点细草叶，手里握着一丛白蔷薇。Percival在沙发里坐下来，抱着个平板，Merlin把对门的建筑平面图发了过来，他正看着。Lancelot找了个蓝色的玻璃花瓶，倒了点水，把花插进去，放在Percival沙发边的茶几上。  
“有什么发现吗？”  
“我们院子里的蔷薇开得很好。”Lancelot叹一声气，“没有，Henry出来扔了一趟垃圾，Merlin的人正在检查，Lily没露面。”他坐到Percival旁边，距离不近不远。  
Percival忍着直抵在自己脸上的视线继续看，没出两分钟就耐不住了。他一贯的冷静在Lancelot面前没什么用，抬起头时果然瞧见对方好整以暇地望着自己。Percival放下了平板，眼镜摘下来放在茶几上，揉了两下鼻梁，然后理都没理Lancelot就上了楼。  
Lancelot一个人在客厅里坐了几分钟，像是在跟谁对峙，“Merlin，你一定理解的。”站起来的时候他这么说。  
“我不理解，”骑士的魔法师这会儿恶声恶气，“你这个混小子。”  
“谢谢你栽培我。”Lancelot心情很好。  
“我后悔了。”Merlin的语气软下来。  
“下次我去巴拿马，一定会给你带咖啡的。”Lancelot留下一句话，也上了楼。  
Percival站在落地窗前，窗帘已经拉上了，他正用个高倍望远镜从缝隙里望着对面，“总要有人来工作的。”  
“我们可是刚结婚，刚搬家，掩护身份得合乎常理。”Lancelot回答他。  
他走进卧室站在Percival身后，下巴搁在他肩膀上，双手原本圈着Percival的腰，眼见着Percival没有放下望远镜的意思，于是自觉地开始解开Percival的衬衫纽扣。对方自顾自监视着目标，一时间没去管Lancelot的双手，等到Lancelot沿着脖颈一直吻到了下颌，Percival才像妥协一样扔了手里的望远镜，转过身亲吻Lancelot的嘴唇。  
他们起先一起滚在地板上，Percival抱怨了几声，作用不大，要不他就不会在Lancelot的脖子上咬上个牙印。他低低地喘息，牙齿紧咬着，嘴唇又微微张开，一如既往Percival才有的风格。Lancelot进入他身体前终于记起自己脖子上的疼痛来了，他抱着Percival跨到床上去，Percival的后背沉在层层叠叠的柔软里，他长长地舒了一口气，睁开眼睛望着压在他身上的Lancelot。  
“如果对门正看着我们这里，刚刚窗帘那阵波动就实在太叫人浮想联翩了。”Percival擦着他的嘴唇，一直移动到耳朵，声音带着呼吸送进Lancelot的耳朵。  
“我已经浮想联翩地够久了。”Lancelot低低笑起来，“我以为你控制得住。”  
“哦，James，”Percival像在感叹，“我控制得住。”  
Lancelot含着他的嘴唇，把喘息和惊叫都压回他喉咙里，扣着他的腰缓慢地进出，Percival弓着背脊，与他紧贴着胸膛，等一阵白晃晃的光从他身体里轰然而过。

第二天Percival是被一阵狗叫弄醒的。他睁着眼睛瞪着头顶的天花板好一会儿，分辨着这是Lancelot那条喋喋不休的柯基还是自己家的红白雪达，答案老早等在了他意识里，他却听了好一阵才把意识翻出来。  
Lancelot已经不在卧室，Percival坐起来先看床头柜，时间指着早上7点，一边还放着他的眼镜——他现在一点也不想戴上眼镜。于是他掀开被子，披了睡衣，眼镜放进睡衣口袋里，踩着双拖鞋下楼。  
Lancelot正在厨房里，翻着一只煎蛋，身上的白衬衫平整服帖，他的手一贯的稳当，无论是端着把枪还是煎个鸡蛋，Percival站着看了一会儿，才走进来。  
“我听见一阵狗叫。”  
“我们左边的邻居有条灰色的威玛。”Lancelot转过头回答他。  
“希望你的奶牛没把Galahad的家拆了。”  
“没有，”Lancelot仔细地想了想，“要不然我已经收到投诉了。”  
“也许它已经露宿街头了。”Percival拉开冰箱，“谁会给自己的狗起名叫奶牛呢。”  
“我，”Lancelot眯起眼睛，“我原本想叫它‘牛排’，Perci，你永远想不到在阿拉伯海上漂了一个星期之后，Merlin给我送来的那块牛排有多像个天使。”  
Percival暗自翻了个白眼。  
“你的眼镜呢？”Lancelot这么问，“我昨晚给你拿上去了。”  
“哦，别提这个。”  
Lancelot把煎蛋铺在盘子里，“我上楼之前已经让Merlin把卧室的摄像头关闭了。为此他已经在后悔训练我了。”  
“我已经在后悔认识你了。”Percival掏出眼镜戴上，镜片一侧有个小红点耀武扬威地闪在他眼前，Percival认命地打开了。里面有两条Merlin的留言，一条告诉他House家的垃圾里没有有用的信息，另一条提醒他他的掩护身份是需要去上班的，还有四条来自Galahad，Percival打开最后一条：Lancelot不接我的电话，其余的Percival谨慎地归进了已读取的分类里。  
“Galahad在满世界找你。”Percival告诉他，“他已经找到我这里来了。”  
“Galahad一向敏锐，我不觉得惊讶。”  
“我们把奶牛和肉桂先生送到Galahad家时，你看到酸黄瓜先生的表情了。”  
Lancelot装模作样地仔细回忆了一下，遗憾地回答他，“你要原谅我，我看不懂一只狗的表情。Perci，你给你的狗取名叫‘肉桂’，这件事搭在你身上就跟你突然和我说了个冷笑话一样。”  
Percival还没反驳，门铃就响了。Lancelot和Percival互相看了一眼，一人放下了平底锅，一人掏出了枪。Lancelot走向大门，从猫眼里瞧了一阵，随后给后面的Percival打了个安全的手势，就开了门。  
“早上好，女士。”Lancelot率先说出来，门外是昨天向他打招呼的邻居，捧着个苹果派，他低下头，灰色的威玛站在她旁边，吐着舌头，于是Lancelot加了一句，“你也早上好。”  
“早上好，先生。”  
“Spencer.”  
“Randoll，就住在你左边。”她腾出一只手指着不远处的房子，然后又把手里的盘子递到Lancelot面前，“搬家礼物。”  
“谢谢你。”Lancelot接了下来。  
“我昨天看到你们住进来，但是我太忙了，给一只威玛洗澡简直是场灾难，你真该看看我的地毯。”  
“我理解，”Lancelot这么说，“我和我的丈夫养了一条柯基和一条雪达，如果给这个小可爱洗澡是灾难，那么给两只精力旺盛的狗洗澡就是末日了。”  
Percival站在客厅的墙后面，听见一声“我和我的丈夫”，他掀开了一点窗帘，窗口对着门口，Percival探出头，只看见了威玛摇着的尾巴。  
“以后送报纸的会更不高兴了。”Randoll这么说，牵动着威玛身上的牵引绳，“那么再见，Spencer先生，我还得陪它跑一阵。”  
Lancelot重新关上门，Percival才从墙后闪出来。  
“第一份表示友好的礼物。”Lancelot举着盘子，“你要检测检测吗？它是烤过的。”  
“哦，当然要了。”Percival抱起手臂，“先做个毒理测试吧。”  
Lancelot把盘子翻到桌上，双手撑着桌面，“你开玩笑的对吧？”  
Percival挺严肃地回望他，“不对。”  
Merlin的声音响起来，“我赞成Percival。”技术官一锤定音，Percival已经上楼拿家伙了。  
“你知道没人会无缘无故下毒的。”Lancelot挺无奈，“我们昨天才刚搬进来。”  
“哦，近几年的经验告诉我还是小心为好。”技术官回答他，“我可不希望为了一个苹果派把Napoleon1815拿出来。”  
Lancelot瞧了眼楼梯，Percival还没下来，“你知道你只有声音在这儿的，是吧？”  
“你要做什么？”  
Lancelot伸出一根手指，在苹果派里抠下一块，直接送进了嘴里。Merlin和下楼的Percival各自抽了口气。  
“味道不错。”Lancelot说，“有时候得有点冒险精神。”  
苹果派被吃了一半之后Percival去衣帽间换了衣服，出来时Lancelot已经把西装外套穿上了。  
“按着计划走，”Lancelot把手搭在门把手上，“我要送我丈夫去上班。”  
“Percival只要过去打个卡就可以，”Merlin补充道，“他的掩护身份是个律师，我给他准备了一小间办公室，只要锁上门没人会进去。”  
“然后我们就要在那俩夫妻的公司和他们洗钱的毒品联合之间盯梢了。”  
“Lancelot，你要先去一趟Galahad那里，”Merlin声音严肃，“他已经在问我你到底在哪里了，而我快要扛不住了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Lancelot从阿斯顿马丁里下来，就遭到了酸黄瓜先生的怨恨。Galahad站在自己阳台上，穿着件开了两个扣子的衬衫，模样相当睥睨众生。酸黄瓜先生卧在他怀里，在瞧见Lancelot的牛津鞋鞋头从车门里出来的一瞬间就吼叫起来，把不满发泄到了始作俑者头上。Lancelot站在底下仰头望，没瞧见奶牛和肉桂。

“早上好，Galahad。”Lancelot跟上战场似的，站得笔直。

“通过Percival找你要快多了。”Galahad从阳台转过身，而后大门打开了，率先扑出两只狗，雪达犬顺当地跳进了车里，柯基咬住了Lancelot的裤腿。Galahad现在站在门口了，酸黄瓜把脑袋埋在Galahad的手臂里，哀嚎着，它在本能抗拒靠近这个人，“早上好，Lancelot。你再不出现，酸黄瓜先生就要抑郁症了。”

Lancelot走过去，酸黄瓜先生立即从Galahad手臂里挣扎着跳出去了。

“它可真不待见我。”Lancelot声音愉悦。

Galahad从一边拉出个行李包交给Lancelot，“我不清楚Merlin交给了你什么任务，不过看起来你相当……”Galahad眨着眼睛打量他，“乐在其中。”

“简直是最好的任务了。”Lancelot接过行李包，柯基又跑上了门廊前的阶梯，继续咬着Lancelot的裤管，Lancelot晃着腿没躲开，只好抱起来，“它重了。”

“哦，它把酸黄瓜先生的粮一起吃了。”

“希望它没给你添太多的麻烦。”Lancelot眼神真挚，又补了一句，“我认真的。”

“没有，那点来自邻居的投诉抱怨，把酸黄瓜先生赶到床底下，刨了我的盆栽，咬了两个裤管，那没什么。”

Lancelot抱着柯基靠在栏杆上，“我有一阵子没看见你了。”

“我被Arthur赶去了俄罗斯，错过了两季板球赛。”1

“你还关注着Unwin家的那个孩子吗？Eggsy？”

“是的，他在小学阶段就表现出色。”

Lancelot笑起来，一面把柯基放下了，小狗滑动着四肢着了地，又孜孜不倦地啃着他裤腿，“你听起来就像个骄傲的家长。”

“我等着接到电话的那天。”

Lancelot拉着牵引绳，“希望不是叫你去收拾烂摊子。”柯基绕着裤脚跟着他走下阶梯。

“下一次让Merlin照看它们，他是专业的。”

Lancelot想也没想就回绝了，“Merlin那里可有太多的零食了。”

 

Percival站在自己的办公室门前，门牌上标着的“Eden Spencer”着实让他不乐意了好一会儿。推门进去的档口他又向后看了一眼，他名义上的秘书站在不远处冲他点着头。Percival推门进去，反手把门锁上了，他在桌子边捣鼓一阵，放在一边的咖啡喝掉一半，钢笔拿出来签掉半打文件，再盖上笔帽。这时候他瞥见了办公桌上的相框，Merlin追求的细节像幅画卷似的在他面前缓慢展开，先只透露一点，往后一想就发觉这只能是James和Merlin联手的结果——一张他和James在剑桥的合照，他都不记得有这么张照片了。Percival站在康河边儿的草坪上，James低头站在他旁边，与他错开半个肩膀，Percival盯着照片仔细想了想，James大概是正在喂鸽子。

“你进来了？”Merlin的声音响起来。

“有一会儿了。”Percival的尾音稍稍扬起，他又喝掉一些咖啡，留了个底在里面。

“Lancelot刚刚把你们的狗送回家。”Merlin像是离话筒稍远了一些，声音拉长了距离，“你可以下来了，我已经准备好了车，就在后面的巷子里。”

Percival答应了一声，把照片放回桌子一角，推了推书架侧面的挂钩从墙对面的房间出去，Merlin准备的车靠在小巷口，里面没有司机，Percival开了车门就看到副驾的座位上放了个皮箱。

“东西都在里面，”Merlin说，“他们家里的电脑留给Lancelot，他们公司的电脑和服务器里的东西就是今天的任务。”

“你得给我个进他们公司大门的由头。”Percival发动车子。

“所以你是个律师，那是个投行，天生一对。”Merlin愉快地喝着咖啡，“箱子里有张临时访客磁卡，而你还有9分钟的时间到达他们公司底下停好车，再拎着这个箱子混在这一批访客里。”

“听起来不错。”Percival一脚踩下油门，“照片是哪儿来的？”

“我给的。”Lancelot的声音插进来，Percival瞧见Merlin的信号暗下去，频道上只有Lancelot在和他联系，“你记得吗？秋天，我们在康河边喂鸽子。”

“你在康河边喂鸽子。”Percival纠正。

“哦，我就知道你记得。”

Lancelot那边传来一阵兴奋的狗叫声，Percival的眼皮一跳，“答应我，别让奶牛进衣帽间。”

“这个要求听起来有点歧视，你为什么不加上肉桂。”

“肉桂对裤腿没兴趣。”

“奶牛也没有。”

“奶牛只是对所有像是小树苗一样的东西感兴趣而已。我的西装裤腿只是看上去像一株株小树苗，真不幸。”

“哦，肉桂先生现在正试着去咬蔷薇上的蜜蜂，你说我要去阻止它吗？”

“去吧，蜜蜂对你花里胡哨的袋巾一定有兴趣。”Percival的速度更快，汇入了主干道，在车流里穿梭。

“现在肉桂和奶牛追着蜜蜂到处跑了，”Lancelot哼了两声，声音低沉，尾音沉在Percival耳朵里，“真要命，我不该把牵引绳解开的。”

“那么它们跑进了别人家的花园你就该把它们弄出来，给它们上一课了。”Percival跟着他笑起来，他几乎可以想象出Lancelot晃晃悠悠故意跟在两只狗后面闯进对门花园的模样。他还有4分钟时间到达目标办公楼，街道两旁人多了起来，耳机里倒是一时之间什么声响也没了。

“Lancelot，别太严厉。”Percival这么说了一句，他等了一阵没得到回音，“James？”

他开到办公楼对面的停车场里时还剩下一分半钟，一边把临时出入证往自己胸口上戴一边锁上车，“James？”

而后一阵狗叫突然在他耳朵边爆发出来，Percival脚步一顿，Lancelot的声音又响了起来，“我把通讯器放在西服口袋里了。”

Percival又听见了一阵狗的呼噜声，大概是听见了Percival的声音，用脑袋蹭着Lancelot的上衣，Lancelot这会儿声音里的调侃退了下去，“怎么了？”

“我们对门这一家在自己的花园里安装了警报器，我带着狗在房子外转了一圈，之后才发现埋在草坪里的感应器，我想他们已经知道有人进过他们的花园了，哪一户正常的家庭会在花园里装这个级别的警报器。”

而后Percival这一边的频道里Merlin冒了出来，“警报器是银行专用的类型，可以通过手机接入报警……”

Percival拎着箱子穿过街道，办公楼底下停了几辆车，下来的人身上别着和Percival身上相同的临时出入证。Percival扶着眼镜，跟上最后一人，进入办公大楼。Percival等在电梯前时，Merlin的声音还在继续，“……他们已经是惊弓之鸟了，手机上一旦收到警报信号，Percival，你在哪里？”

“一层电梯口。”

“快躲开。”Merlin音调也没变。

Percival转了个身，出了电梯前的走道，到了前台，放上个杀伤力足够的笑容，对着个褐色头发的青年说：“请给我一张寄存条。”同时电梯门打开了，Lily Johansson拎着车钥匙从电梯里快步走出来，HenryHouse跟在她后面。

“他们连工作都不要了，就为了家门口的一个警报，Lancelot你今天就待在家里，看看他们会做出什么反应。”Merlin拉长了音调，“Perci，你可以上去了，Lily的办公室已经空了，至于Henry的电脑，你就得想点办法了。”

 

Percival上了33楼，他的模样和胸口的出入证让他没受到什么阻碍。眼镜上Merlin给他标出了Lily办公室的位置，西区倒数第三间，那儿闪着个绿色的点，Merlin一如既往把一切都算好了，这会儿他必定坐在指挥室里，喝着不知从世界哪个角落挖出来的咖啡，对着话筒，看着眼花缭乱的数据和图像，像个真正的魔法师似的，动了动手指，就叫Percival面前的门打开了。

Lily Johansson的办公室一目了然，字面意义上的那种，四面的墙是全透光的玻璃。Percival趁着没人的空档溜进去。她没有过多私人的东西，痕迹只停留在工作上。Percival打开了箱子，先拿了手套戴上，打开电脑主机时外面有人经过，他蹲在桌后边，等着人走过。

“Perci，奶牛正坐在你那边的枕头上。”他的耳边突然炸开一句。

“操。”Percival压低着嗓子短促地叫了一声，他几乎是本能反应，自己也不清楚到底是为了自己的枕头还是任务中途被Lancelot打断。他拉开了钢笔，将笔头当作接口插在了主机上，随后伸长了手去够显示器的开关。

“现在肉桂也跳上去了。”

“它被你的柯基带坏了。”

“我觉得它们只是想你了而已。”

Percival窝在桌子底下，露出半个脑袋注意着屏幕上显示的进程，一直到80%Lancelot都没再出声，Percival没敢放松一点，Lancelot是个不爱按照常理出牌的混球，他很有可能正牵着两只狗，站在这扇玻璃门外，等着Percival走出来，再适当地说出一句“我只是来遛狗”。

到100%的时候Percival拔下了钢笔，把电脑重新关上，走出去时他疑神疑鬼，总像有人在看着他。

到了Henry House的办公桌跟前，他记起来Merlin要他想的办法。Henry House离开后显然是找了其他人来代替他进行内线交易——那座位上有人坐着，交握着拳头看着一堆变幻不定的数据表，旁边的咖啡杯上被咬出个显而易见的牙印。

“你好，请问二号会议室在哪里？我是Pearson Hardman2律所的，嗯，这里可真大，我只是去了一趟洗手间……”Percival一面看表一面凑过去问那人，他微微喘着气，说话断断续续，尾音一路向下沉，脸色还泛着点急躁的红，他本来想把话说完整了，到了一半发觉没把Lancelot的通讯频道关了是个毕生的错误。

“这只是个可怜的交易员。”Lancelot这么说。

坐在电脑前的那人没回头，只伸了手指出方向。Percival的手里捻着已经拔松了笔帽的钢笔，恨不得往这个呆子脖子上射出一根催眠的针。

“谢谢你。”Percival这么说，在他背后翻出个白眼，随后弯下腰，装作看着屏幕上的数据，“今天不太顺？”

那人终于回过头，看着Percival了，“确实，你刚刚说你是从哪里来的？”

“Pearson Hardman，”说完了Percival先叹了口气，“为了前两天对冲基金策略偏向的问题来的，我的老板天天在抱怨不景气，我得说到底什么时候才算得上‘景气’。”Percival抬了抬眼镜，看起来愁眉不展。

“说得对，”那人点点头，“看看这些玩意儿，这还不是我的活计，Henry把这一摊烂摊子扔给我，我是说，谁他妈真的在乎这个啊，我已经4天没睡过觉了老天。”

Percival点点头，再看了一眼自己的手表，“嘿，我的老板还让我带两杯咖啡，你想不想也来一杯，距离正式开会我还有点儿时间。”

那人像是思考了一会儿，最后站了起来，Percival伸手带了一下对方，趁着对方转身的档口，把钢笔插在了主机接口上。

“Perci，对门的一路超速，现在回来了，还碾坏了他们门前的一小块草坪。”Lancelot这么告诉他。

Percival这会儿听见他的声音，牙咬得紧紧的，几乎就要炸开了，他带着那交易员，转了两个弯到了咖啡机跟前，那人还没来得说点什么，就被一根消除记忆的针扎进了脖子。Percival拎了箱子，顺手拿了一杯咖啡原路返回。

“Merlin，你得处理一下这里的摄像头，我可是暴露地非常彻底。”

Merlin咳了一声当作回答，“那个交易员？”

“我消除了他的记忆，就当作是过劳昏过去了。”

Percival经过Henry House的电脑主机，微微测了身体拔下了钢笔，“我想我完成任务了，Merlin。”

“我会尽快告诉你们结果的。”

Merlin的声音淡下去，Percival一个人回到了停在对面的车上，一时间没和Lancelot说话，他们两个人都在线上，像是都等着对方开口，又像是谁都不想开口。

“我都要嫉妒了，Perci。”最后Lancelot这么说。

“你引开那交易员时候的声音，我都想冲过去吻你。”他又补了一句。

Percival不动声色，发动了车子，开出了停车场他才憋出一句，“得了吧。”

“哦，别这样，我还看见了前台的小朋友把电话号码写在了寄存条上给你。”

“所以？”Percival嘴角炸开一丝笑容，他没注意到自己眉毛都挑起来了。

“你还有多久回来？”Lancelot问他。

 

1\. 我就致敬一下《Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy》

2\. 我空空如野的大脑想不出律所的名字，所以就借用下小西装啦


	4. Chapter 4

Percival一推进门就被按在了墙上，对方速度快得他几乎要伸手去拔枪了。手指还没碰到就被Lancelot一下按住，Percival就着个充满威胁性的姿势被按在墙边，他挣了两下没挣脱开，干脆手一松自己后退贴在了墙面上。  
“我以为扑上来的会是肉桂，或者至少是奶牛，怎么也不能是你。”Percival被撞歪了眼镜，他还没来得及扶好，另一只手也被压住了。  
“我把它们关在卧室里了。”Lancelot贴着他的嘴唇回答他。  
Percival站着没动，盯着Lancelot耳朵上细微的绒毛，好一阵之后Lancelot的嘴唇上突然一疼，Percival突然就咬住了他，下了力气地咬，Lancelot那点儿Kingsman的神经一下压得他没敢动，只能抬起眼睛，正好就望进Percival的眼睛里。  
“放手。”Percival言简意赅，被握紧的手腕转动了一下。  
Lancelot勾了半边嘴角，手一松，就让Percival挣脱开了。他捡起地上的包，脸上还是一副如常的神色，一路往客厅走，Lancelot跟着他，Percival绕过了客厅直接往衣帽间去了，Lancelot在沙发上坐下，双腿叠着，双手交握着放在大腿上。衣帽间的门就在他面前，现在关着，他能想得出Percival站在里面的模样，那只包的待遇估计和刚刚差不多——被扔在地上，他会碾着地毯恶狠狠地在里面走个两圈，再把领带拉松，手要在把手上停个3、4秒，再一副镇定的模样打开了。  
门打开了，Percival站在门前，他一路走过来，下巴扬起，走到Lancelot跟前就拿眼光整个把对方打量一遍。Lancelot仰着头迎着他的视线，最后和Percival的目光一起落在自己大腿上。  
“我恨你们。”Merlin自认倒霉，声音沮丧，“我认真的。”  
而后声音消失，Percival俯下身亲吻Lancelot的嘴唇，一面抬起腿跨坐在他大腿上，他们像是已经预定好了行程，只等着一个信号了。  
Percival凶狠地亲吻他，牙齿碾着Lancelot的嘴唇，像是把火都泄在了对方一张要命的嘴上，Lancelot一面还在笑，不时拿牙齿撞一下他，一面手已经扶住了Percival的身体，从头发开始，再到脖子，后背，腰，然后是他包在西装裤里蜷起的腿，他在大腿根停留了好一会儿，最后双手都到了Percival臀部。这个姿势叫裤子相当有压力，布料整个撑开了，紧紧贴着Percival的屁股，Lancelot先是用手掌摩擦着，而后Percival嘴上的力道更重了，他张开嘴，Percival的舌头没费功夫就卷进了他嘴里，Percival似乎认定这个吻太过轻易了，刚要撤出来才发觉Lancelot把陷阱的意义贯彻得淋漓尽致，他被他咬住了舌头，卷在对方口腔里重重地吮吸，他手上的摩擦也变成了揉捏，像是把刚刚Percival用上的力道再返还给他。  
Percival抓紧Lancelot胸口的衬衫领口，让他们贴得更近，顶着他的额头吻回去。Lancelot倒不紧咬着他了，放开嘴唇的时候Percival一副全没料到的表情，一时间不知道是继续吻上去还是就此作罢。  
“你应该继续吻我。”Lancelot贴着Percival的下巴这么说，滑到喉结的地方就张开口含住了，Percival只好仰着脖子，他眨着眼睛望着顶灯，Lancelot的手已经滑进他衣服里。他的食指侧面带着一层老茧，擦着他后腰上，于是Percival也不自觉地动着自己的手指，那儿也带着一层茧。  
“我应该掏出枪抵在你嘴里。”Percival一面说一面开始解开Lancelot的领带，扯松了就发觉Lancelot真的把他后腰上的两把勃朗宁掏出来扔在了沙发靠垫后头。  
Lancelot的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤游移到耳朵边，耳垂含在嘴里轻咬了一阵，“你现在打算用哪把枪抵着我？”Lancelot这么问，嗓音低沉，下身还顶了Percival一下。Percival不动声色接下这个暗示，手上加快了速度废了Lancelot的领带，对方才开始不紧不慢地解开他的西装。  
Percival解开Lancelot皮带时楼上终于炸出了第一声狗叫，还附带了一阵扒门的声响，他回过头再度盯着Lancelot的时候目光炯炯，“James，下次别在卧室，我们要怎么解释门上的抓痕？”  
Lancelot撇了撇嘴，只好松手让Percival站起来。Percival上楼的时候狗叫得更响了，还带着两声显而易见的呜咽，他走到门口，抓挠的声音又停下了。Percival判断着声音的高度，再加上James对柯基犬全然放纵的训练模式，打开门时扑出来的第一只果然是奶牛，肉桂倒是安稳地卧在床脚，看见Percival就过来闻闻他，用脑袋蹭着他的裤腿。  
Percival再度下楼时柯基已经在客厅里疯跑了一阵，Lancelot大声喊了一句什么，柯基又一阵跑进了厨房。Percival边走边解自己身上的衬衫扣子，Lancelot笑着看他，又朝他伸出手，Percival伸手过去，Lancelot就熟练地给他解袖口。Percival全身赤裸地再度跨到他腿上时才猛然发觉这个混蛋还穿得好端端的，于是他捧着Lancelot的脖子咬了两口，一只手伸下去按在他裤裆上，Lancelot抱紧他，啃咬他肩膀的皮肤。  
“你最好别太用力。”他一边喘着气，一边警告Percival。  
对方眯起眼睛，胸口磨蹭着对方衬衫上的口气，呼出的气正好扫在Lancelot脸上，“你知道我拗断过很多人的脖子。”Percival继续解那根皮带，这回没有狗叫打断了，Lancelot真的秉直了后背等他解开，Percival握住他阴茎的时候他倒是先闷哼出来的那个，吸了口气在胸腔里，再慢慢地呼出来。于是他张开手掌握住两根阴茎，Percival昂起脖子，嘴巴张开着，身体扭动了一下，Lancelot托着他后脑勺，仰起头看他，Percival低着头像是犹豫了一阵，随后他抱住Lancelot的脖子，再度亲吻他，舌头被搅进对方口腔时他几乎要控制不住呼吸，腿都绷紧了，膝盖压在沙发面上，身体撑起来一点。  
Lancelot的手掌沿着他的脊背一直滑到他臀缝，Percival眼底深沉一片，像是默许了，Lancelot的指尖就探进他的身体，Percival感到了异物本能地绞紧了他的手指。Lancelot轻柔地吻他，手上倒没半点退让，Percival的喘气被他堵在嗓子眼，肠道里的手指按压着，一点点进入他身体深处。  
Percival逮了空隙哼了两声，Lancelot一时间没听清他说了什么，等他把耳朵凑上去，Percival反而闭紧了嘴巴不说了，他只是喘着气，身体跟着Lancelot的动作微微起伏。Lancelot加了一根手指进去也没能从Percival身上炸出点有实际意义的字句，最后他只好撤了手指，Percival挺恼怒地瞪了他一眼，臀部直接碾了一下Lancelot的大腿。  
Lancelot干脆地咬了口Percival的嘴角，握着阴茎的手擦掉了顶端渗出来的前液，而后双手托着Percival的后腰和臀部，Percival绷紧了后背跟着他的动作，Lancelot的阴茎抵在Percival穴口，他顶进去前还有闲暇看看Percival这会儿什么反应，Percival攀着他的肩膀，自己的阴茎在Lancelot腹部摩擦着，最后算是他自己挣动了一下，坐了下去，Lancelot没托住他，阴茎立刻就顶进他身体的深处，柔软的肠肉包裹着Lancelot，他叹出一口气，双手磨蹭着Percival的后背。  
起先Lancelot只是慢慢地向上顶，Percival嗓音低哑地在他耳边喘着气，漏出两声没忍住的“James”，而后Percival身体里的热度像是在四处乱窜，他自己开始跟着动作上下动作，肠道逐渐湿润之后，Lancelot顶着他时发出了点体液濡湿的声音。Percival转了转脖子，而后身体整个就僵住了，Lancelot那只见了鬼的柯基正蹲在厨房门边盯着他们看，Percival当即就没忍住骂了一声，Lancelot侧着头，笑得挺得意，对着奶牛喊了一句“回去”之后，那毛茸茸的耳尖终于缩了回去。  
“哦，真是你的好狗。”Percival喘着气，断断续续地冲Lancelot咆哮。  
Lancelot从他的脖子吻到胸口，闷着声笑，再一口含住了他一侧硬着的乳首，舌尖绕着一点画着圈，另一侧用指面揉捏，Percival终于半个字都说不出了，仰着脖子泻出一串的低低的叫喊。  
Lancelot的阴茎被整个湿润了，顶进Percival身体里时毫无阻碍，顶端反复戳弄Percival肠道深处的敏感点，最后高潮时Percival眼前一阵晕眩的白光，他射在Lancelot和自己的小腹上，高潮让他的身体整个缩了起来，肠肉紧压着Lancelot的阴茎。Lancelot快速地顶了几下，抱紧Percival射进他身体深处。

醒来时柯基的脑袋就伏在Percival肩窝里，他眼睛一睁开就看见了，肉桂趴在床沿，Percival先摸了摸肉桂的脑袋，再去摸奶牛的脑袋，柯基两只直立的大耳朵扫着他手心。他掀开了一点被子坐起来，靠在床头。一动他就发觉了自己后腰发酸，叫他完全不想掀开被子了。他跟Lancelot在一间到处是摄像头和窃听器的房子里，在魔法师眼皮子底下——这个倒是有待商榷，从客厅做到了楼梯，Percival想昨天他喝的那杯咖啡一定是加了料了，要不怎么也不会选在楼梯这种地方，再到卧室，他现在动一动腿还能觉出点滑腻腻的玩意儿留在他身体里。  
Lancelot已经醒了半个小时，他观察着Percival变换不定的眼神，打算随时跳下床借着拌狗粮逃出去。  
“我的勃朗宁呢？”Percival眨着眼睛，他的头一句话就叫Lancelot头皮发炸。  
“我放到衣帽间了。”Lancelot没说实话。  
Percival翻了翻眼睛，不理他了，拎了不知属于谁的浴袍往浴室走，两只狗挺识相，没跟他过去，四只水汪汪的眼睛盯着Lancelot。

直到他们下了楼，Merlin的声音才响起来，“谢天谢地。”  
“哦，怎么了？”Lancelot正往奶牛的食槽里倒上水和狗粮，“哪国的公主被绑架了？”  
“你要是现在站在我面前，”Merlin尽量让自己听上去严肃点，“我一定会递给你一个即时爆炸的Dunhill打火机。”  
“谢谢你，我不要。”Lancelot又往肉桂的食槽里倒。  
“我分析了Percival带回来的数据，结果可能叫你们失望，”魔法师声调平直，最后拖了个沉甸甸的尾音，“里面什么证据都没有，既没有毒贩账户，也没有值得注意的异常交易操作。”  
“听起来像是我们盯错方向了。”  
“别急着否定我，Lancelot，但我找到了点……大批量删除的操作，就在昨天。”  
“你能恢复出点东西吗？”  
“我不是真的魔法师，”Merlin回答他，“不是什么东西都能恢复的，我也顶多恢复恢复昨天摄像头里的东西而已。”  
“我以为你关了。”  
“我是关了，但我是魔法师。”Merlin扳回一局，Percival正从衣帽间里走出来，玳瑁眼睛架在他鼻梁上，Lancelot料想他和Merlin的对话Percival都听见了。  
“不在他们的公司里，那么至少家里应该有点什么东西。”Percival下了结论，拿起咖啡一口气喝掉一般，“毒贩那边有动静吗？”  
“没有，我们已经监控了他们的账户，最近安静得和金盆洗手了似的。”  
“我今天会到线人那里转转。对门防护等级很高，”Lancelot走过来坐到桌边，“他们还买了反检测的探测器，昨天那一出等于在他们纤细的神经上来了一闷棍。”  
“那就是时候展现一下新邻居的友好了。”Merlin提议。  
“他们也可能被逼急了，就作出点我们想要的反应。”Percival切开一只煎蛋。  
“当然，当然，”Merlin同意，“如果你们能多注意注意窗外的任务，我和后勤部都会感激不尽的。”  
Percival全心全意地折磨一只煎蛋，拿刀尖在蛋白上精细地划着，叉子捏在手里，那架势像在处理一枚还有30秒就要爆炸的炸弹。Lancelot没带着眼镜——反正他一向不乐意往自己脸上扣点什么东西，他一面把卷起来的袖子放下，一面四处看，好像那两颗刚刚他自己摆在桌角上的袖口这会儿无缘无故落进了他视野的盲点似的。  
“哦，真要命。”Merlin挺大声地感叹了一句，“这一次的任务汇报和总结，你们自己商量着写吧。”  
Percival吃了大半个煎鸡蛋，放下刀叉，终于不折磨煎蛋了，他用眼神折磨Lancelot。  
Lancelot转着眼睛没躲开，硬生生接下来，耸着肩膀用口型跟他说：“我写。”  
门铃响的时候他们之间正处在一场尴尬的沉默里，饶是Merlin也没法打破。  
Percival去开门的时候柯基也跟着他，门外响起一阵爪子碰在石板上的声响。  
“早上好，Spencer先生，”Randoll一如既往牵着她的威玛，这回她手里没有派了，“希望没有太早。”  
柯基威吓性地低吼了一阵。  
“哦，这个小可爱一定是你们先前提起的那只了。”  
“事实上里面还有一只雪达，女士。”Percival省略了她的名字。  
“Randoll，我见过你丈夫。”  
“早上好。”Percival伸出手去和她握了握。  
“嗯，是这样的，你们是新来的，”Randoll把牵引绳换到另一只手里，语速飞快，“我们在想是不是应该办个欢迎会。”  
Percival低下头，柯基正紧张兮兮地挨着他的裤腿。Merlin刚刚是怎么说的？Percival想了想，展现一下新邻居的友好？


	5. Chapter 5

欢迎会定在了下周五，Randoll家的草坪上。这一个星期以来，Merlin看上去要比谁都兴奋。他的后勤部成员伪装成货运公司给Percival和Lancelot送来了数量可疑的海鲜和一盒让Lancelot挑着眉毛看Percival的小玩意儿，Percival没工夫去弄清楚那里面装了什么，他把海鲜塞进冰箱之前，Lancelot就把它藏进了卧室——现在他更不想知道了。

Randoll邀请了几乎整个小区的人，Percival委婉地表示了不希望如此高调，Lancelot露出一副亮闪闪的牙齿驳回了他的建议。这两天的晚上，他们各自坐在沙发上一边喝酒一边保养枪支，电视机开着掩人耳目，预订当天要穿的礼服和装备被Merlin收在海鲜盒子里给他们捎来，Percival对此痛心疾首，Lancelot眯着眼睛安慰他的同僚和情人，“反正又不会影响海鲜的口感。”

当天Percival装模作样地去律所请了个假，Lancelot在他来得及阻止之前就一脚油门把他们俩一同送去了超市。Merlin发现了目的地后，在他们俩的耳朵里吹了声口哨。

Percival用手指按着保鲜膜底下的土豆，低声告诉凑在他脑袋边的Lancelot，“Merlin要求我们弄爆一根水管。”

“在我们的欢迎会上弄爆一根水管？”Lancelot推着推车，瞧着Percival把两盒土豆扔进去，“这好办，我们可以把Randoll家花园里的水管切断。”

Percival继续往前走，在一堆西红柿里挑挑拣拣，“他说的是‘弄爆’，所以我想他希望场面能大一点，我记得我们还有一些定时定向的小炸弹。”

“我觉得我们更需要牛肉，”Lancelot告诉他，“小炸弹，是的，我们还有很多。Percival求你了，不要西红柿。”

Percival眯着眼睛权衡许久还是拿了一整袋，“Randoll已经把对门邀请了过来，你猜猜他们会带什么当作欢迎礼物？”

“反正不会是西红柿。”Lancelot吸了下鼻子，声音足够大，Percival甚至回头看了他一眼。

“一肚子的怀疑和焦虑。”Percival决意不理他，自顾自走过青椒和洋葱的架子，再走回来各提了3袋扔进购物车里。

“牛肉，这是个烧烤欢迎会，不是素食主义者聚餐活动。”Lancelot抱怨。

“Merlin会派出两个技术小组，到他们家安装窃听和摄像头，这个过程至少得两个小时，考虑到对方的安全等级，他和我说这个的时候又强调了一遍他不是真的魔法师。”Percival和Lancelot并肩推着购物车，“‘弄爆点什么东西，比如水管，吸引注意力，别让他们中途回家’，Merlin的原话。”

“社交是我们的长项，我们从小就在社交了。”

“Merlin还给了我们4个微型追踪器，我们需要……让他们俩吃下去。”

“你不能指望他们用菜叶子包着追踪器吃下去。”Lancelot的眼睛向生鲜柜扫过去。

“Merlin告诉我这个东西防水抗酸，不耐热。”Percival眨了下眼睛，“你应该贡献一瓶Chateau Haut-Brion出来。”

Lancelot顿时愣了一下，随后脚步理直气壮地往生鲜区去了。

于是阿斯顿马丁的后备箱里终于能够开出个烧烤欢迎会来了。Lancelot和Percival开回家后直接停在了Randoll家门前，那姑娘的威玛对着他们的后备箱嚎得欢天喜地，就差没在那儿标记领地了。Randoll出来时手里握了根救世主模样的牵引绳。Percival和她把食物从后备箱清出来，Lancelot继续开回他们家，把Merlin那一堆杀伤力十足的海鲜和其他什么小玩意儿都搬了过去。

 

欢迎会在晚上6点整开始。Percival站在Randoll家的花园里，仰着头看撑起来的横幅，Mr&MrSpencer的称呼叫他盯了许久，Lancelot走过来搂着他后背的时候，Percival才回过头，James原本的姓氏就是Spencer，他本人看上去就相当如鱼得水，手里握着一杯香槟，穿着件亮蓝色的西装。

“我以为我们是说好了要社交的。”Lancelot保持笑容，凑在Percival的耳边。

“我们都知道你是更擅长的那个。”Percival勾着一边嘴角，“我更擅长往后面厨房的水管上放上个炸弹。”

Percival说完就绕开了Lancelot，推着眼睛一步步往烧烤架走过去，他每一步都踩得很精准，融入人群时他已经是名副其实的“Eden Spencer”了。Lancelot晃着酒杯围着横幅走了两圈，心想这趟任务里如果能挑个纪念品，他就挑这个。

“我头一天看到那辆阿斯顿马丁的时候，就在想……看看我的表情，我当时趴在窗口上的样子蠢极了，”Randoll做出个瞪大眼睛的样子，单手托着个盘子，一面还在往里面烤好的鸡肉上撒黑胡椒，“我挣扎了半天也没走出家门去见见新邻居，我该怎么说‘你们好，我被你们那辆老式的阿斯顿马丁给迷住了’，这样可留不下什么好印象。”

Percival笑起来，周围有人给他换了一杯香槟给他，“哦，我爷爷那时候买的车了，谢天谢地我小时候没拆了它。”

Lancelot的声音从他后面插进来，顺当地把盘子递过去，Percival把酒杯换给他，接过盘子才发觉里面一半是鸡翅牛肉扇贝鲑鱼片，另一半是青椒洋葱，Lancelot显然是在报复超市那一段儿，Percival面不改色地把肉吃了，剩了半面的蔬菜再推回了Lancelot手里。他打算把香槟拿回来，Lancelot已经把最后一口喝了，没给他留下半个气泡。

“我们结婚的时候还打算学学美国佬，”Lancelot放下杯子，冲Percival眨着眼睛，“在车后面系上点易拉罐，一路开过伦敦大桥。”

他们这一圈的动静挺大，Lily Johansson和Henry House一踏进Randoll的门口就向他们走来，Randoll是先和他们打招呼的那个，Percival用手肘碰了一下Lancelot，对方正捻着袖扣冲他笑。

“你们来晚了。”

“我们都有一份要命的工作。” Lily Johansson这么回答她，声音高高地昂起来，她一面脱外套，一面推着Henry House，“我们带了点小礼物。”

“注意他们的‘小礼物’。”Merlin的声音从他们的耳机里窜出来，Lancelot塞在嘴里的洋葱圈梗在了喉咙里，Percival对着天空翻出个白眼，趁着人群不注意按着自己的眼镜架挪开了2米。

“你有时候就像个A.I。”Percival这么告诉Merlin。

“对，那种无时无刻不在，拥有环绕式音响效果，知道所有人银行账户密码，不出2个小时就要开始考虑毁灭全人类的A.I。”Lancelot终于把洋葱圈咽下去了。

“多谢夸奖。”Merlin拖着腔调，“但你们还是要注意目标人物的小礼物。”

Lancelot和Percival并肩迎过去，Randoll正好转过身介绍他们。

Lancelot伸出书握住了Henry House，对方的手温度很低，“你好，上一次真对不起，我们的狗闯进了你们的花园，希望里面的蔷薇一切都好。”

“哦，那没什么，” Lily Johansson放开Percival的手后去握Lancelot的，“Mr. Spencer，我有点不知道是在称呼你们中的哪一位了，我们欢迎它们再来。”

“千万别来。”Merlin在他们的耳朵里欢快地吐槽。

“这是一点礼物。”Henry House托着个小盒子，伸出手递给Lancelot。Lancelot瞥了一眼就知道里面是什么，ChampagneMoet&Chandon的酒标就在盒子上。

“这正是我们需要的。”Percival笑得更开了，“James显然没带够酒。”他转过身去拿那瓶ChateauHaut-Brion，倒进杯子里时手指快速地扫过了袖口，两个微型得追踪器不动声色掉进了酒杯里。

“Percival，Lancelot，我们要配合好时间，他们喝下去之后，就炸掉水管。”

Henry House接过酒，眯着眼睛观察，随后才慢慢喝了一口。Lily站在一边，跟Randoll和其他邻居说话，Percival走过去时倒是Randoll先看见了他，还有他手里的酒，威玛伏在她的腿边，这会儿昂起了头看向Percival。

“我们只准备了香槟，”Randoll在Lily旁边，这么说着，声音挺大毫不顾忌，“Eden和他丈夫带了一瓶ChateauHaut-Brion来。”Randoll和Lily一起向Percival走来，他手里的酒杯拿在右手里，正准备向Lily伸出手。

“哦天啊，我今天真是喝够了香槟了！”Randoll出乎Percival预料，突然快走了几步，一下就超到了Lily前头，抬手接下Percival手上加了追踪器的酒杯，“你想不到牛肉配上这个有多棒。”她朝着Percival点点头，拉着Lily的手向着烧烤架走过去。Percival身为Kingsman，饶是见过再多的情况，也愣是没见过被抢去了酒的。

“呃，我们要不要换个策略？”Merlin听上去挺尴尬。

“哦，不，”Lancelot的声音憋着笑意窜进来，“这一次我去。”

Lancelot在花园里晃了两圈，瞧见Percival还在目光炯炯地盯着那杯被Randoll喝了的酒。最后他停在烧烤架前，拿着铁钎把上面串着的鸡翅和洋葱翻了个面。

“我听说您是在投行工作的？”

Lily愣了一下，点了点头。

“哦，我的丈夫是商业律师，常常和投行打交道，”Lancelot露出个抱怨的神色，“有时候我觉得投行和他们的律师都不用睡觉。”

Lily笑了一声，这时候Henry走到她旁边了，“这倒是真话。”

“资本是不用睡觉的。”Lancelot拿起了香槟酒瓶，“而我们不但需要睡觉，还时不时需要点这个。”

Lily和Henry都笑了，Lancelot找了个酒杯，递给Lily时轻轻说了句“好了”。

 

Lancelot重新站回Percival身边时笑得挺得意。

“你那一瓶Chateau Haut-Brion也算是物尽其用。”Merlin这么评价着，“我的技术小组还在他们家里安装窃听器和摄像头，预计还得半个小时。”

“希望你的人没踩到他们的蔷薇。”Lancelot坐在草坪上，稍稍拉开了领带。

“我不得不说这俩人的确是在家里藏了点什么，技术组进去就察觉出来了，到处都是设置的小标记，看来他们的屋子会有点料。”Merlin清了清嗓子，“接下来等我的信号，一旦技术组撤出去了，你们就炸掉水管。”

“知道了。”Lancelot和Percival微微动着嘴唇，Merlin的声音在他们的耳朵里一路消下去，Percival的手滑过西装侧袋，确认引爆器还在他身上。Lancelot看上去就要轻松地多了，他像是真的在享受一场欢迎会似的，这会儿摸着威玛的耳朵，小声告诉Percival奶牛的耳朵摸起来要舒服得多。

“他们看上去有些紧张。”Percival看着Lily Johansson和Henry House的方向，既像是说给Lancelot听的，又像只是在自言自语。

“给一对来路不明的同性恋举行欢迎会，我觉得他们其实更适合穿上黑色的紧身衣，拿两把改装枪。”Lancelot把威玛放开了，“你知道的，就像电影里一样。”

Percival居高临下地瞪了他一眼，思考了5秒钟，一屁股坐在Lancelot旁边，他们周围的人还在谈笑，看上去每个人都像是主角。

“我们还在执行任务，而半小时后还得制造一场小型爆炸。”

“我以为我们已经驾轻就熟了。”Lancelot冲着他笑得挺无辜，“我知道我训练一结束你就向Merlin要了我的训练报告看。”

“别太得意。”

“你说对了，我很得意。”Lancelot的脸凑近Percival的耳朵，他本来想躲开的，想了想掩护身份又觉得全无必要。

Lancelot快要碰到他的耳垂时Merlin的声音突然冲了出来。Lancelot的动作一顿，立刻意识到周围还有人看着，他不动声色地用嘴唇擦着Percival的耳垂，完成这个动作，等着Merlin把话说完。

“出事了，”Merlin说得相当直接，“你们的屋子里有人刚刚进去了。”

Percival和Lancelot的视线一下转到了LilyJohansson和Henry House的方向，那两人站在烤架前，背对着他们，从动作看像是在翻着上面的铁钎，头凑得很近。

“Merlin，你能看到那人的脸吗？”Percival站了起来。

“我已经在数据库里查找匹配了。”Merlin意识到Percival的动作，“我认为你们还是要在这里扮演好角色，技术组还有10分钟就可以撤出来了，这个人交给我。”

“你要怎么办？”

“你们把狗留在家里了是吧？”

“Merlin，你要是这么做，今晚发生的事情就太多了。”

“这就需要我们配合好了。”Merlin的声音低下去了一阵，Percival和Lancelot在人群里走了两圈，Lily和Henry扎在一堆人里，并没有过多关注隔壁的房子。

“Percival，把炸弹引爆吧。”Merlin的声音冒出来，“已经安装好了。”

Percival走到桌子边坐下，单手伸进西装口袋，那里有个突起的按钮，Percival面上还带着笑容，按下去后他数了10秒，花园一侧传来一声金属破裂声，紧接着地底冲出了一丛水柱，那条威玛惊吓地往后跳开，接着狗吠声响起来。

Percival扭着头把所有人拍进眼镜中去，Lancelot关注着Lily和Henry，他们几乎同时先看了看那丛水柱，再转向了自己的房子。

“Perci，可以了，已经全部拍下来了。”

“我们屋子里的人呢？”Lancelot问他。

“从后窗翻了出去，奶牛和肉桂的露出牙齿的模样还是足够有威慑力的。”

“你今晚有的忙了，Merlin。”Lancelot低声对他说，一边和Percival一起向花园一侧漫起的水走过去。

Randoll显然是呆望了水柱好一阵，才跑过去的，威玛在她脚边上蹿下跳。

“需要帮忙吗？”Lancelot凑过去，这么问。


	6. Chapter 6

Percival和Lancelot坐在沙发的两端，中间空开了一个位置。眼下他们都乖乖地戴着眼镜，目不转睛地盯着对面墙上半人高的镜子。

“这就是我要和你们说的。”Merlin的声音在屋子里响起来，他没单独出现在他们的耳朵里，Lancelot屏住呼吸提起耳朵想要分辨声音的来源，最后他放弃了，因为Merlin的声音无处不在，全方位地灌进他的耳朵里。镜子成了显示器，上面一张泛着点灰的半身人像照片占据了四分之一，左边的四分之一标注了这人的姓名代号以及年龄不详，底下剩余的二分之一要详细一点，逐条列出了这个人生平里值得提出来的事迹。

Lancelot看完了以后撇了下嘴，一个人值得拎出来说的就是诸如“带了XX公斤的新品种毒品穿越国境线”，“为XXX扫平了XXX次毒帮火并”，“控制着XXX区和XXX区的毒品供给线”，Lancelot现在觉得Kingsman的履历表可要好看且有趣得多了。

“他在四个国家有六个不同的名字，”Merlin开口，“我们姑且就叫他的代号‘灰骨头’好了，就是他在欢迎会上闯进了你们家。”

Percival交握着双手放在叠起来的大腿上，他和Lancelot一起面对着镜子上的信息，面前的酒杯有段时间没动了，“你确认，我们现在——”Percival谨慎地开口，“——是安全的？”

“我确定，我是看着他进来的。手里只有一把枪，红外成像底下他在我面前就是透明的，身上没有检测监听设备的仪器，也没有给你们在这儿安装点小东西。所以——”Merlin换了口气，也可能只是喝了口咖啡，“——你们还是安全的。”

“LilyJohansson和Henry House在欢迎会上表现得……”Lancelot找着措辞，“很正常，除开对一对结婚得同性恋正常范畴的那点好奇外。”

“我不同意你的说法。”Merlin音调平实，截断Lancelot的话头，“我仔细查看了你们记录下来的影像，在水管爆炸之前，他们确实表现得——可以这么说——很正常，但是在水管爆炸之后，”Merlin停顿了一下，镜子上的画面变成了昨晚欢迎会上的景象，他一帧一帧地慢速播放，画面上Lily和Henry的脑袋侧在一起，蹙着眉头望着镜头的方向，“这是Lancelot身上的摄像头记录下来的，他们确实在观察你们，而这里——”Merlin切换了镜头，现在上面显示的是水管破裂的一瞬间，“Lily Johansson和Henry House先是都被喷出的水柱吓了一跳，他们互相看了一眼之后，注意这里——”Merlin把画面停住，继续说下去，“Lily先是朝这个方向看了一眼，随后才和Henry House一起看向了他们的房子。”

“Lily看了谁？”

“我说了，这个方向。”Merlin强调，“我比对了镜头，拼接了你们各自拍下来的画面，建了个当时站位的模型，”Merlin把画面调出来放大，“很不巧，无论Lily看着什么，这个人或者东西都站在一个死角里。你们有印象吗？”

“抱歉，Merlin，现场有近40个人，我没法记住全部。”Lancelot摇摇头，“先回到灰骨头身上，他进来之后做了什么？”

“什么都没做，”Merlin把影像放出来，“技术组分析了他的行为模式，这个人确实像是来探探你们的。”影像正播放着没多久画面里就出现了细微的水流声，而后奶牛和肉桂从楼梯上冲下来，画面里的黑影摇动了了一下，骂了一声操，从厨房的窗户里翻了出去。

“我们在欢迎会上，以为正在牵制着目标，而事实上也许是目标在牵制着我们，我们的房子里还进了个探子，而技术组在Lily和Henry的家里安装摄像头，昨天晚上想必大家都没睡着。”Lancelot终于拿起酒杯喝了一口。

“你在扫描完屋子之后就睡得很好，”Merlin呛着他，“你们隔壁的邻居还好吗？那个Randoll？”

“很好，她家的花园就不怎么好了，Merlin，我们刚刚毁了一整片的蔷薇花。”Lancelot回敬他。

“一切都好，你蛰伏在5个街区外的技术组扮演了一回水管工，没有人发现异常。”Percival正经回答Merlin，招来Lancelot一记挑眉。

“你要知道当Randoll打电话给水管工的时候，我们可没想到会听见你的声音，Merlin，你终于打算对全人类下手了吗？”

Merlin没理Lancelot，“除了蔷薇花，其余的爆炸痕迹已经都清楚了，我查看了回收回来的水管残余，你们对弄爆一根水管真是理解得简单透彻。”

Percival对着Lancelot轻咳了一声，用眼神把他的嘴堵上了。

“尽管伪装成了一个小事故，但对于相关方这就像是个警告了。”Merlin继续说，“追踪器的时效只有3天，希望他们至少有点与毒贩接触的踪迹。”

“说到追踪器，Merlin，你记得你给了我们4个吗？”Percival眨了眨眼睛，把视线从镜子上挪开了，好像那就是魔法师的脸似的。

“对，4个，我亲手放进海鲜盒的。”

“我们让Randoll也吃了一个。”Percival说得很迅速。

Merlin一时没说话，他反应了好一会儿才分辨出Percival是在说Randoll吃了个追踪器，而不是其他什么扇贝或者烤鸡腿。

“不，Perci，”Lancelot勾着嘴角，伸出手去捏了一下他的手腕，“不是‘我们’，是你。”

Percival面无表情，把Lancelot的手掌甩开了。

“你们迟早要上后勤部的黑名单的。”Merlin挺无奈，“我已经激活了Lily和Henry的追踪器，他们随时都可能有动静，这一次我希望你们能……专注点。”

Merlin这句话一说完，Lancelot和Percival都拿起了酒杯，边喝边把视线从镜子上转开。

“他们家里的摄像头和窃听器已经激活了吗？”Lancelot喝完了酒，等上个话头完全掀过去才开口。

“还没有，他们从Randoll的欢迎会上一离开，回到家就搜查了整座房子的边边角角，我没法冒这个险，就算所有的设备都用了陶瓷，无线信号是没法隐藏的，让他们这会儿发现就前功尽弃了。但我安置的狙击小队观察到他们俩大吵了一架，两个人看上去情绪相当激动，还摔了一只花瓶，看来这一次确实炸在他们的神经上了。进一步的信息还得等设备激活之后再看。”

“希望他们这几天有点动静。”Lancelot向Percival举起了酒杯。

 

Lily在早晨准时出了门，Percival激活了和Merlin之间的连接，他的眼镜上这会儿正有个白点标注着Lily的位置。Henry的白点出现在Lancelot的眼镜上，位置信息显示他还在家，Merlin进入了他们公司的人力资源管理系统，恰好发现了Henry House的请假申请，申请时间在12分钟之前。Lancelot跟进着Henry的信息，他挺不乐意戴着眼镜到处走，时不时用手拨弄一下。

Percival自己开车跟在Lily Johansson后面，保持了安全距离混在车流里，阿斯顿马丁和他本人像个扎眼的标记，一路上都有人对着车和人吹口哨。

“我告诉Merlin，我们也许可以换个通讯器，别是眼镜，你看他给我们的平板就挺好。”Percival还没到律所楼下的停车场，Lancelot就开始轰炸他的耳朵了，“我要告诉你，Merlin就算是到了世界末日也不会放下那块板子的。”

“你可以求他。”Percival提议。

“不，Perci，我敢打赌他要的就是这个结果。现在我的柯基看我的眼神就像在看一个外星人。”

“两个星期前你还在告诉我，你看不懂狗的表情。”

“我肯定没这么说过。”Lancelot回答得斩钉截铁。

“Boys，”Merlin深吸一口气，跳出来提醒他们，“任务。”

Percival照例在律所里晃了一圈，从后门开着Merlin准备好的车到了Lily的办公楼底下。他眼镜上的白点在固定的位置，偶尔移动的位置也能看得出是办公室到咖啡机的距离。他几乎守了一整天，Lily从进入办公大楼之后就再没出来，Merlin监视着她的员工卡，没有异常。

Lancelot也度过了无所事事的一天，他趴在窗前，用望远镜观察着对门，代表Henry House的白点晃在他眼前，他一度怀疑是否是Merlin调整了对比度，这个白点看上去过于显眼了。

Percival无功而返，Lancelot抱着两只狗几乎贴在窗玻璃上睡着，Merlin在后悔。

奶牛和肉桂蹬开Lancelot跑下楼迎接Percival，柯基异常勇猛地用腿扒着Percival的裤脚管，Lancelot慢悠悠地从楼梯上晃下来，还带着眼镜。

Percival在裤子被抓出痕迹之前把手里的纸袋和车钥匙放到了柜子上，柯基立刻转而去扒那截可怜的老木头腿儿。

“我们的晚餐。”Percival说，“我想我们接下来不应该把时间浪费在逛超市上了。”

“别是麦当劳。”

“Spudulike。”

“里面一定有Chicken Tikka1，”Lancelot拨了一下前额的头发，“奶牛喜欢鸡肉。”

Percival没理他和柯基，放下公文包又拎起了纸袋，一脚跨过正转头仰望他的柯基，头也不回往厨房走，边走还边问Lancelot，“你有收获吗？”

“没有，起床之后Henry就在一楼看报纸，早餐我看不见，然后继续看报纸。”Lancelot跟在Percival后面，“下午在沙发里看新闻，之后睡了一会儿，起来到花园里除了除草，当然也可能是个幌子，他只是在观察我们或者其他什么。”

Percival把纸袋里的东西一一拿出来，铺在餐桌上，Merlin准备的餐盘和刀叉叫快餐受宠若惊，ChickenTikka还在勾引柯基的嗅觉，放进盘子里时奶牛居然叫了一声。干酪和烤豆子，还有一盘凉拌卷心菜，Lancelot几乎在用和柯基一样的眼光瞧着ChickenTikka了。

 

到了晚上，Lancelot依旧站在窗前看着对门，Percival洗完澡出来后，Merlin终于给了点好消息——他把监视设备开启了。

“就目前来说，他们的对话很正常。”Merlin告诉他们，“晚饭吃了烤羊肉，Lily在投行又干了一单大的；Henry说到‘一切正常’，我要说这句话本身就足够不正常了。”

“他们已经关灯了。我以为他们的吵架至少还要持续上一段时间。”Lancelot走到床边，掀开被子之前，柯基就跳了上去，雪达顾忌着Percival，一时间站在床边提着一只爪子踌躇不前。Percival看看柯基再看看Lancelot，只好挥了手，同意雪达跳上去。

于是Lancelot和Percival靠在床头，中间夹着两只狗，四周还有Merlin的环绕立体声。

“其实他们大可以一走了之。”Merlin突然这么说了一句，“那比现在疑神疑鬼要简单有效得多。”

“他们不走，”Percival接下话头，“只能说明他们握有足够硬得筹码，或者……理由更简单点，有什么不让他们走。”

“视频里Lily看向的方向，技术组正在排查。”

“如果不是我们还没掌握住全部的信息，我一定已经给勃朗宁安上消音器，去敲对面的门了。”Lancelot仰着脖子，一手抚摸着柯基的脑袋。

“你可别乱来，James，”Merlin叫了他的名字，“这些信息就是我们要的，如果他们手上真的握有某个筹码，能让他们提心吊胆还坚持不逃的，这个筹码就得足够大。”

Merlin的声音又低了下去，他像是对着其他人在说什么，声音模模糊糊，Lancelot和Percival等了一阵，技术官是真的不打算再说点什么了，Lancelot伸手灭了灯，眼睛在黑暗里适应了一会儿，他侧过头就看见Percival还靠在床头，凭着轮廓他能判断出来，Perci在看着他。

“你要说什么？”Lancelot隔着一道浅浅的阴影问他。

Percival在黑暗里等了一阵，最后憋出了三个字，“别乱来。”

而后他们两个人都躺进被子里，床垫陷下去时柯基和雪达各自发出了一点呼噜声。黑暗里所有的呼吸都开始逐渐拉长，朝着四面蔓延开来，最后像是沉入水中，归于安宁。这就像是个真正的夜晚，至少伪装得像个真正的夜晚。他们躺在各自的枕头上，身体陷在床铺里，伸出手或者腿，对方的体温就在不远处，中间还有时不时蹬一下腿的奶牛和肉桂。这就是个真正的夜晚，好到没人相信。

所以当Merlin的声音在空中炸开时，Percival和Lancelot一下就从枕头上弹了起来，一面坐起来，一面已经握住了勃朗宁，他们在黑暗里沉默了几秒钟，即使看不清楚也知道对方在望着自己。

“Henry House的车从车库开出去了。”Merlin的声音一如既往的冷静，“我恐怕打扰了你们的梦。”

“我们不做梦。”Lancelot深吸了一口气，再呼出来。

Merlin低沉着嗓音笑了一声，Lancelot都能想象得出他微微摇着头的模样。

 

1\. 我也不造翻译成啥，反正就是鸡块……（也许手撕鸡？


	7. Chapter 7

“他连灯都没有开。”Lancelot远远地吊在Henry House后面，时间刚刚过了2点，路上连个鬼影都没有，他们各自都灭了车灯，在漆黑的道路上开了有20分钟，进入市区的时候Henry House终于把车灯打开了，阿斯顿马丁过于显眼，Lancelot把它停在个巷子里，Merlin的技术组就开了辆低调的车跟过来。

这时候他耳机里传来一阵呜呜声，Percilot声音隔得很远，像是在和狗说话。过了一阵声音终于清晰了——Lancelot想他终于戴上了眼镜。

“Lily一个人在卧室，像是没有醒。”Percival告诉他，“Merlin，你能听到他们卧室里的动静吗？”

“只有Henry House一个人的动静，没有LilyJohansson的声响。”Merlin插嘴，“技术组正在预测Henry House的路线。”

“他如果是想半夜去史密斯大街的话，我要求删除我今晚的任务记录。”Lancelot抽了下鼻子，继续跟着HenryHouse的车开了两个街区。

Merlin在耳机里含糊地“嗯”了一声，像是一声抱怨又像是一声附和，Lancelot等了一阵，Percival一个音节也没给他。

“现在他已经过桥了。”Merlin向Percival描述着，“注意他们家里有没有人接近。”

Percival没开灯，在漆黑一片的房间里用望远镜望过去，雪达还睡着，柯基倒是醒了，精力充沛地用头拱着他的脚面，两片毛茸茸的大耳朵就擦着他小腿，“目前为止一片安宁。”

“换了我就不会用‘安宁’这个词。”Lancelot插嘴，“Merlin，Henry也可能只是在带着我绕圈子。”

“我不认为一个常年对着上下6个电脑屏幕的投行分析师能带你绕圈子。”

“你也常年对着上下6个电脑屏幕。”

“我是魔法师。”Merlin反驳他。

Lancelot吸了口气，像是要再说点什么，最后又发觉Merlin只是在陈述事实。过了桥车辆稍微多了起来，Henry的车保持着速度，转弯没带半点犹豫，Lancelot更倾向于他是有个目的地的，这会儿他缓慢地放松下来，嘴角牵起个兴奋的笑容，像是在等着个谜团自己把线头递到他手里。

“别冲动，Lancelot，”Merlin原本还在等他驳斥，按着Lancelot本人，绝对是要对他这句话嗤之以鼻的，他等了好一阵，只觉得Lancelot的呼吸在一重重地加重拉长，“你的后方还有支援小队，有任何情况发生都不要轻举妄动。”

Percival听着Merlin加重的语气，手指攥紧了望远镜的筒身。

“我知道，Merlin。”最后Lancelot终于回答了他们。

谁都像是松了口气，他们一时半会儿都不想说话，传递一个念想比往日里更艰难，Percival按着眼镜架，思考了好一会儿，这时候他就十分怀念Lancelot嘴贱的时候——他总能找到点话来接上去。

“Perci，”Lancelot关了Merlin一边的通讯，这个做法已经违规了，反正Lancelot也不是真在意那些条条框框，“你在担心？”

他的音调上扬，尾音在Percival的耳朵里顺溜地像条鱼，摆了下尾巴就掉了个方向。Percival把望远镜攥得更紧了，“我不担心。”他这么说，话在嗓子眼里憋了许久，真正说出来Percival才察觉到自己声音有多嘶哑。

“你听上去在担心。”

Percival在心里嚎叫着“真见鬼”，Lancelot把他身上那出类拔萃的洞察力用在这个地方了，“我不担心你，”Percival自顾自强调，口气确凿无疑，“我只担心阿斯顿马丁。”

“我以为你不喜欢他。”

“我可没这么说。”Percival的声音低下去，“但那是我爷爷的车，还是辆婚车。”

Lancelot没憋住笑，提醒自己要记得去翻翻Percival的家史。

“所以你得完好无损地把它开回来。”Percival加了一句，刚说完，Merlin就趾高气昂地强行插入了他们的通讯频道。

 

Henry House终于到了目的地，他把车停在路灯底下，再一次熄灭了所有的灯。Lancelot跟着他到转角处，堪堪能望到车身。

“他停下了。”Lancelot轻轻说了一句。

“他在半夜跑到金丝雀码头做什么？”Merlin问道。

“嗯……”Lancelot犹豫了一下，“什么都没做。他把车灯都灭了，就把车停在了那里。”

“周围有没有在打信号的地方？”

“Merlin，这是个商业区，一整晚都有地方亮着光。”

Lancelot双手搭在方向盘上，向前倾着身体，侧着脑袋望向Henry的车，路灯光线正笼罩着车顶，黑色的车身这会儿看上去像隔了层雾气，Lancelot只能从后车窗玻璃上瞥见一点HenryHouse的身影，他的头在在微微向两侧摆动，他不确定目标是不是正在打电话。

“我宁愿他是半夜出来找找情人的。”Lancelot舒展着身体，声音随着他动作一块儿拉长了，“Merlin，你追踪下这里的信号塔吗？我看不清他是不是在打电话。”

Merlin发出一声短促的“嗯”当作回答，一时间又隐没了下去。

“关于婚车……”隔了好一会儿，Lancelot决定开口问清楚。

“哦，老天！”Percival夸张地感叹了一声，像是只被一脚踩住了尾巴的猫，“你还记得我们是怎么跟Merlin保证的吗？关于怎么出外勤？”

“我记得，我还能背给你听。但是Perci，我真是好奇死了。”

“James，James，James，”Percival叫着他的名字，声音里懒洋洋的无奈，“我都不想搭理你。”

“我以为你就喜欢我这样。”

“那真是个天大的玩笑。”

“我认为当年在伊顿的学生宿舍里，我吻你之后你的反应一点也不像开玩笑。”

“你真要在这种时候和我谈这个？”

“这是个好时候，如果我们俩坐在客厅沙发上，或者床上，我们一辈子也别想谈这个。你得承认，这种方式……”Lancelot抬起手指轻轻敲着话筒，Percival仔细听耳机里传过来的笃笃声，“才是我们之间最常见的沟通方式。”

Percival调整了望远镜的角度，找了个垫子一屁股坐在地板上，“那你就说吧。”

“说什么？”Merlin适时地插进来，“我错过了什么？”

“目标依旧没有动作。”Lancelot让自己听起来严肃点，“你来得正是时候，Merlin。”

Merlin犹豫了一下，最终放弃刨根问底，“我检查了金丝雀码头的信号塔，Henry House没有在打电话，或者他不是在用自己注册的手机打电话。”

“他们家里有动静吗？”Lancelot问。

“没有，Lily是真的睡着了。”Percival调整着望远镜的角度，“附近也没有情况。”

“Henry House在离开家之前没有接电话，也没有什么可疑的举动，他躺在床上，然后就突然坐了起来，我以为他只是喝水或者去浴室，但最终他换了衣服到了车库。”Merlin停顿了一下，“他如果是在这个固定位置等人或者等一个信号，那么他必定要先得到这个指令——在这里等。”

“我们欢迎会上Lily和Henry看向的那个角度，如果是个相关方，就解释得通了。”

“我排查了参与这次欢迎会的人，乃至整个住宅区的人都排查了，除了你们俩，其余的人看上去就是……普通人。大多数人都没有犯罪记录，少部分人的犯罪记录都只停留在青少年时期。”

“真是个好社区。”Percival总结，他一边把围着他的柯基赶开，一边站起来，“要不是我们俩被指派到了这儿，我都快相信了。”

Lancelot不常听见Percival这么说话，他低低笑起来，当作在附和Percival。这时候Henry House的车灯闪烁了一下，再次发动了。Lancelot迅速向后面的巷子里倒车，停妥之后关掉全部车灯，Henry House的车在他前面的路上开过去。

“他走了。”Lancelot对着话筒这么说，“我到他刚刚的位置去看看。”

“不。”Merlin阻止他，“你得跟着Henry House，这里留给技术小组。”

 

Lancelot从小区后面绕回来时天都快亮了，他停妥阿斯顿马丁，从后院里进来时还踩坏了几棵香草，他小心翼翼地推开门，就着一点刚泄下来的天光，看见Percival就靠在冰箱边看着他。

“Henry House回来了。”Percival走上来递给他一杯酒，Chateaud'Yquem在他们之间晃了一圈才到了Lancelot手里。

“Merlin的技术小组还留在那里。”

“我知道。”Percival烦躁地用手把头发往后拨弄，补了一句，“我已经关掉了通讯器。”

“我们总在违反规定。”Lancelot靠在餐桌边。

“James，从我小时候认识你开始，我就该离你远远的。”

Lancelot哼了一声，酒喝完了就伸长了手去够Percival身后的酒瓶。

Percival连指尖都没让他挨着，扭着Lancelot的手臂反手把他压在了餐桌上，“你他妈还想和我谈谈阿斯顿马丁。”

“我还想和你谈谈睡衣，”Lancelot也不挣扎，随意地把脸贴在桌面上，前额的头发垂下来，“你穿着我的睡衣。”

“那是因为你先穿了我的。”Percival咬牙切齿地发觉自己又被带着跑了，“收起你那要命的英雄主义情节。”

“有时候我真的觉得我自己是James Bond。”

“操你，James。”Percival终于憋不住了。

“随时欢迎。”Lancelot趴在桌子上，扭着脖子，一副享受的表情望着他。

“你他妈往后要是死在哪儿我一点都不会觉得奇怪。”

“我们还是来谈谈阿斯顿马丁吧，那真是你爷爷的车吗？”

Percival威胁性地又压紧了一些，“我接下这任务的时候以为我们之间能和平点儿。”

“Perci，我可有两年没看见你了。你要是认为真能‘和平’，Merlin都不会信。”

“James，小时候你在我家翻我窗户的时候我就该把你推出去。”Percival伸手去摸他后腰上的枪。

“你要是直接说担心我，会比较好理解。”Lancelot呼出一口气，“你看，我把阿斯顿马丁好好开回来了。”

“我宁愿从来没看见你。”Percival握紧他的手腕。

“可你就是吃这一套。”Lancelot被按着手腕和后背，Percival力道越来越大，他一面抽气一面憋着笑。

“我承认，你说得太他妈对了。”Percival放开他，拎着Lancelot的枪走到冰箱边给自己倒了杯酒。

Lancelot转着自己的手腕和脖子，眯着眼睛看着自己被缴了的枪，“我以为你要缴点别的东西。”

“下一次。”Merlin生硬地插进来，“我已经在考虑调整这次任务的配置了。”

Percival和Lancelot望着对方怔住了，Lancelot一下像被拎住了脖子似的猫下身来，对着Percival作口型，“你不是关了通讯吗？”

Percival立刻去摸自己的眼镜，瞪着眼睛回他，“我是关了。”

“行行好吧，你们。”Merlin叹气，“我只是提醒一下，Lancelot的通讯器没关。”

Lancelot立刻伸手去掏西服口袋。

“别忙活了，”Merlin像是用自己的声音在他们面前翻着白眼，“技术小组探查了Henry停车的地方，你们要是不忙，”Merlin强调了“忙”，“就先听我说。”

于是Percival和Lancelot隔着一张餐桌，各自坐在两头，眼睛又像是黏在对方身上似的瞪个没完。Merlin撇着嘴巴当没看见，他在屏幕敲击键盘，手头挺重，从Percival和Lancelot的耳机里传出来，咔哒咔哒地响。

“技术小组分析了信号塔在那段时间的数据，比照了过去六个月的数据流量，可以肯定Henry House没在用其他的手机打电话，他根本就不在打电话。”

“所以他只是把车停在那里。”Lancelot眨眨眼睛，“在凌晨3点的时候。”

“我们还不能排除他在那里接收或者发送信息的可能。”Merlin的声音传过来，“接下来我们需要注意的就是Lily醒后，Henry的反应了。”

“这个举动要是背着Lily的，那就更复杂了。追踪器的时效还有2天，下一次可没有欢迎会让我们打掩护了。”

“也许我们可以放点假消息到毒品联盟，”Lancelot还盯着Percival，“让两方人马都坐不住。”

“假设Henry和Lily手上有毒品联合的把柄，他们必定是当作保命符藏起来的，一旦暴露就是要命的事情。我可以试着在伦敦地界的毒贩里放出消息——关于他们的保命符，不用多高明的暗示，只要只字片语，就能叫相关的各方面都炸开锅。”Merlin这么说，“这么一来你们的任务或许能提前结束。”

“你这么说，我都不知道该高兴还是不高兴。”Lancelot解开西装的扣子，后仰在椅背上。

“高兴吧，Lancelot，这样最好。”

“我同意，Merlin。”Percival终于把眼睛从Lancelot身上转开了，他的视线一时半会儿没有着落，只好瞪着餐桌中间放了沙拉酱的小竹篮，“但这个方法有风险，毒贩狗急跳墙，完全可以结果了Lily和Henry，一了百了。”

“他们能活到现在，说明这个把柄足够硬到没人敢轻举妄动。”Lancelot冲着Percival笑起来，“是时候赌一把了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你先前说会把我推出窗户，Perci。”Lancelot站在浴室的镜子前，他真是挑了个最恰当的时机来和Percival回忆童年，“我听见了，你要是需要证人，我觉得Merlin会愿意的。”

Percival自顾自从西装上把袋巾拿出来，叠好了放在一边，然后转过头，对着Lancelot挑起眉毛，“我是这么说过，James。”说完了他又转回脑袋，对着镜子解开领带，他扬起下巴时眼睛半眯着，从镜子里打量Lancelot。

“我知道那算不上是个打招呼的好方式。”

“算不上？James，有时候你的用词实在太过标新立异了。踩着一棵古红豆杉敲我的窗户，真的，在James Spencer眼里只是一个‘算不上’太好的招呼方式。”Percival露出尖牙，捻着下嘴唇咬了一下。

Lancelot瞧着他露出来的一点牙尖和舌头，侧身靠在了毛巾架上，“可我用正常的方式去敲你的门，你放出了一条狗冲我叫。”

“你要是能把我说的‘请稍等，我一会儿就下楼去’听进去，我就不用放出一条狗了。”Percival用力拉扯着身上的衬衫，把扣子一颗颗解开，露出一点紧实的胸口和小腹，“你要在这里站多久。”

“那要取决于你。”Lancelot抱起手臂。

Percival摘下眼镜，擦去镜片上沾到的水滴，再戴回去，“以前你每次跑来我家里，都能引发一场灾难。”

“我可没有这方面的印象。”Lancelot耸耸肩膀，他发觉Percival不脱衣服了，只站在镜子前从镜子里瞪着自己。

“有时候你要是坦诚点，事情就要简单多了。”Percival咕哝了一句，低下头去解自己的皮带。

Lancelot直起身体，侧着头从镜子看着他的动作和低下去的侧脸，“Perci，我过去最坦诚的一次，让你爷爷从你们家旧宅的一楼追着打到了四楼，再打回到一楼。”

“你当时在对我爷爷说‘伊顿的第四年，我把你孙子睡了’，”Percival在镜子里冲他翻了下眼睛，提醒他，“这是任何一个长辈的正常反应，我爷爷不是握着一支枪追着你，已经是天大的好事了。”

Lancelot笑得眯起眼睛，他凑上来抱紧Percival的腰，在他露出来的脖颈上留下一个牙印，再用舌尖舔着那一圈印子，Percival颤巍巍地抖了一阵，稍微扬起了脖子。Lancelot反而拉远了一点距离，双手摩挲着Percival的手臂，Percival被他盯得炸了毛，眼睛眯起来，问他，“怎么了？”

“我头一次吻你的时候你也是这样的反应。”Lancelot再次靠近他，嘴唇贴着Percival的耳朵。

“别提起伊顿，”Percival回答，伸手解开Lancelot西装上的扣子，“我们差点被舍监捉到了。”

Lancelot含着他耳垂闷着声音笑起来，“那可怪不得我头上来，尖叫出来的是你。”

Percival昂起脖子，后背靠在水池的边沿上，等Lancelot的嘴唇移动他唇角，Percival缓慢地张开嘴，像是在等Lancelot亲吻似的，等对方伸出舌头舔着他的嘴唇和牙齿，又毫无人性地咬下来，Lancelot吃痛松开了Percival，一面抽着气把舌头缩回来。这事儿他们之间发生了不知多少回，Lancelot每一次都着了Percival的道。

“这只能怪伊顿的床太小，本来我就对那木板床的材质很有意见。”Lancelot眨眨眼睛，回避开尖叫的问题，伸手解开Percival的皮带。

一时之间又没了声响，只有布料摩擦的声音，他们各自沉进了过去里。Lancelot脸上一直带着笑，Percival起先还绷紧了后背，后来就逐渐放松下来，两个人挤在浴室的镜子前，面对面，Merlin和任务都被拦在了门外。

Percival深吸一口气冲进淋浴房里时，Lancelot有一瞬间没反应过来，这倒是有可能的，Percival关上玻璃拉门的动作太大，砰的一声听上去像是急不可耐又像是一个板上钉钉的拒绝。Lancelot刚脱下西装，里面就传来了淋浴的声音，这回他更不确定了。直到Lancelot的手按在玻璃拉门的把手上时，他才觉出来Percival并不真的在洗澡。

Percival被Lancelot按在墙上时忍不住想了想最近他被按在墙上多少次了，默默记起来的数字是Percival不乐意见到的。他思考的档口Lancelot已经腾出一只手调高了水温，他们站在交错开的花洒下面，各自闭着眼睛，仅仅靠着嘴唇和双手来描摹对方的身体。

Lancelot贴着Percival的后背，顺着他身上的水流抚摸前胸，乳头在温热的水流和他的手指下逐渐硬挺起来，Percival忍不住轻轻扭动着身体，Lancelot就站在他身后，阴茎顶在臀肉上，他没法忽视压在那上面的分量，乳头和后穴叫他难以选择，他既想贴近Lancelot的身体，又想将自己的胸膛送进他手里。

Percival最终被压在了墙面上，水汽凝结在上面，他发热的身体被刺激得向后一缩。Lancelot抓着时机凑上来亲吻他的后背，两片肩胛骨因为逐渐积累起来的快感而突起着，水流自后背的凹陷处流下去，在后腰上漫开来，又卡在臀缝里流下去。

Lancelot揉捏着他的臀肉，掰开一点再用阴茎顶着他的臀缝，温热的水流流经后穴，在Lancelot阴茎顶端的刺激下微微地张开再收缩着。Percival以为他至少会有点铺垫——不算胸口上的抚摸，往常他总要把顶端顶进去一点，逐渐撑开肠肉，给他点适应的时间。这一回Lancelot就着一点水流，突然就顶着进去。

Percival没有准备，一下叫了出来，扭过头对他怒目而视，“你这算是报复？”

“这只能算是对过去的怀念，我们头一次做爱的时候还只会互相舔。”Lancelot装得挺无辜，下面倒是理直气壮地顶了Percival一下，没完全开拓得肠肉绷紧着，被Lancelot的阴茎撑开，他几乎能感觉到Lancelot又硬了一点，他还在向前挺动，Percival几乎能感觉得出那根玩意儿的形状。

之后Percival就再也叫不出来了，Lancelot一面用指甲搔着他的乳头，一面在后穴里抽插着，眼下他比往日的目标还要明确——每一下都顶在Percival的敏感点上，没多久Percival就几乎要站不住了，他靠着墙壁和Lancelot的支撑，随着Lancelot的动作一起向前顶，勃起的阴茎一下下拍着他的小腹，激起一点水花。

“我可……没想用这种方式，”Percival的话里夹杂着喘息，“来回忆过去。”

Lancelot更用力了一点，阴茎的顶端直接戳弄在他敏感点上，Percval仰着脖子用嘴呼吸，再蹦不出一个字。Lancelot加快抽插的速度，胯部拍击着Percival的臀肉。他没让Percival去碰自己的阴茎，最后几下的时候Percival忍不住叫了一声，Lancelot一下一下的顶弄让高潮的快感在他身躯里乱撞。最后他射出来时整个身体都绷紧了，Lancelot被突如其来绞紧的肠壁弄得措手不及，在他毫无预料的情况下射在了Percival身体深处。

而后Lancelot抱着Percival靠在墙壁上喘了好一会儿，他射进去的玩意儿缓慢地沿着Percival的腿流下来，被水流带着冲走。好一阵子他们的呼吸才逐渐恢复，Lancelot有一搭没一搭地亲吻Percival的肩膀，他胸口的身躯逐渐从高潮里恢复，而恢复后的第一件事就是卡着Lancelot的脖子把他扔出了淋浴。

随后Lancelot才想起Merlin给他的小盒子，还安静地躺在他那一边床头柜的抽屉里。眼下他是没机会拿出来炫耀一下了，Percival几乎是横着眼睛在看他。

 

Merlin显然不打算参与Percival和Lancelot关于童年回忆的话题，他简单粗暴地打断了他们，“我的线人已经放出了消息，没有指名道姓，只说是洗钱的人控制了英国毒品入境的各个港口编号和数额。”

“知道这个就足以叫毒贩们炸了，泄露这种信息足够叫伦敦几个毒品势力重新洗牌。”Lancelot坐在沙发里，手指间夹着当日的报纸，对着Merlin无处不在的声音，头也没抬一下。

“追踪器显示昨天他们的活动一切如常，Henry去了一趟超市，Lily去了一次健身房，要我说他们俩的生活可比你们俩健康多了。”Merlin评价。

“他们家周围一切如常，没有陌生的车辆和访客，连邻居家的狗都按时叫唤。”Lancelot终于把挡着脸的报纸拿下来，心不甘情不愿地把眼镜戴上，界面上的两个白点都没动，而Merlin的声音听上去更真切了。

“他们又不会在白天行动，没人会在白天行动。”Percival走进来，抢了话头，他端着一杯咖啡，坐到一侧的单人沙发里，把咖啡放到了手边的茶几上。连Merlin都发觉了不对，他登陆着双方的眼镜，用对方身上的摄像头观察两人的表情，没几分钟就恼怒得切断了摄像头的实时连接，只保留了声音信号。

一直挨到了傍晚，Lancelot照例出门在小区里走一圈。Randoll从他身边跑过，威玛犬跟在她后头一面低低地叫，脖子上像是新换了个项圈，金灿灿地几乎晃了他的眼睛。隔了十五分钟Randoll又跑过一回，这一次她停下来跟他打了个招呼，为在欢迎会上突然爆裂的水管表示抱歉，Lancelot不动声色地想我们才应该抱歉。威玛追了两步跟上他们，放慢了速度跟在Randoll脚边。

Lancelot瞧了一眼那新项圈，随口询问那个旧的怎么了。Randoll就豪迈地笑起来，一边解释着原先圆环形状的项圈是怎么勾住了促销中的大袋口粮。她继续往前跑着，威玛跟着她，偶尔叫一声。

Lancelot回到家时换成Percival坐在沙发里面看报纸了，那份早报挨到了现在也没什么阅读的必要了，Percival倒是不在乎，交叠着腿看得全神贯注，也或者他只是不想搭理Lancelot。Percival跟着Lily一整天，同样一如所获，这会儿他对着报纸面无表情，Lancelot也不想去捅在他的爆发点上。

经过Henry House半夜出游一事之后，Lancelot和Percival都没敢睡得太沉，他们一人向着一侧，两只狗照例窝在他们之间，Percival睁着眼睛没睡，Lancelot也一样，各自搜肠刮肚地想要和对方说点什么，又实在对对话可能的走向毫无把握。

于是一直憋到了敲响一点钟声的时候，也还是没人说话。

等到一点半的时间刚过一点，Merlin的声音到响起来了，Lancelot和Percival这时候倒互相转过头望了一眼对方，各自认真地叹了口气。

 

Henry House还是按着老方向开，Lancelot已经算是轻车熟路，他要开过几个街区，转几个弯，向哪一边转，什么时候关闭全车的灯，什么时候再开开，和上一次一模一样。

等到开到金丝雀码头的时候，Lancelot已经驾轻就熟地将车隐蔽到了转角处。

“Merlin，我觉得你应该调查一下Henry House有无梦游症病史。”Lancelot对着耳机这么说。

“我同意，定时定点，却没有任何动作。”Percival的声音响起来，同意他的看法。

Merlin深深吸了口气，再呼出来，“我已经查过了，没有。”

“我不知道该怎么描述，Henry House和上一次一样，在车里微微转着头，这一次还把头探出了窗口——他肯定没有发现我，他只是往路的两侧望而已。”

“我们稍微等一等，Percival还是注意他们家周围的动静，Lancelot，如果路上有车经过，一定要拍下来。”

大约过了十分钟，Henry House又像上一次一样调转了车头，沿着原路返回。Percival看着眼镜上的代表目标的白点，蹙着眉没说话。Merlin照例分析了当时的信号塔数据，一无所获。

“如果你们没有意见，”Lancelot这么说，“我想开过去看看。”

“不行。”Percival和Merlin几乎是同时否定了这个提议。

“如果有蹊跷，你就暴露了个彻底。”Merlin几乎要从他的椅子上跳起来了。

“如果有蹊跷，我不过去，我们也没法知道了。”Lancelot轻飘飘地说了一句，“况且我得身后还跟着一整支支援队，他们都能灭掉一个小国了。”

Lancelot在Percival找到理由之前就发动了车，沿着路慢慢开过去，到了路灯底下后他就停下来，四周除了高楼里的灯光什么也没有，Lancelot向四周看了看，横向纵向的路也没有停着车。

“或许他是潜在的梦游症患者。”Lancelot打算让气氛轻松一点，“这里什么也没有，他只是把车停在这里而已。”

“我不这么觉得，James，”Percival稍微拔高了音调，“如果Henry House有这种毛病，之前Merlin就应该发觉……”

“操！”Percival还没把话说完，就被Lancelot打断了，而后耳机里静了一秒钟，谁都没敢出声，紧接着Lancelot的频道上，就响起来两声枪响。


	9. Chapter 9

Lancelot睁开眼睛，醒了过来，发觉病房里只有他一个人。他赤裸着上身，凭着感觉来，底下倒是穿着裤子的，轻薄的棉布质地，手上扎着输液管，病房里消毒水儿和清淡的百合香混杂成风格迥异的一团，正死命往他鼻孔里钻，现在他身体里那些热爱标新立异的因子异常活泛，他执意不去按那呼叫器，躺在床上一动不动地等了一阵，对着天花板虚弱地翻了两下眼睛，立刻发觉这不是他一贯的腔调，索性闭了眼睛，只竖着耳朵等待响动。

再有声响的时候，Lancelot迷迷糊糊地觉出胸口很疼，那地方像被剜掉了一块，还发着冷，最后他轻轻发出一串鼻音，实在太疼了。然后有只手按在了他额头上，Lancelot小幅度转着脑袋，摩擦着对方手掌上粗糙的老茧。

“James，”有人叫他，“James？”他听出来是Percival的声音。

Lancelot咕哝了一声，他意识逐渐清醒，眼睛却睁不开，全身上下的疲惫和疼痛像是都压在了眼皮上。

“James，你醒了吗？”Percival又问了一句，这一回声音靠近了一点。

“James？”

Lancelot晃了晃脑袋，在消毒水儿和百合香味里终于分辨出了一点熟悉的香水味。他挣动了一下，牵动了身上的伤口，疼得他直抽气，眼睛也还是没法睁开。于是他不动了，沉下身体缓慢地呼吸了一阵。

“James，醒醒！”

哦，Perci，Lancelot有点抱怨地想，我刚刚醒过来可没有看到你。

隔了好一会儿Lancelot终于把眼睛睁开了，他牵着嘴角露出个演练已久的笑容，眼睫毛缓慢地扇了一下，正对上Merlin面无表情的脸。

“他醒了。”Merlin转过头，Percival站在他稍后一点的地方，手里握着一杯水。

Lancelot转着眼睛，发觉按着他额头的是Merlin，尴尬地眨眨眼睛，示意他可以把手拿开了。

“你感觉怎么样？”Merlin蹙着眉头问了一句，直起腰往后退开一步。

Lancelot清楚地记得他刚刚在用额头蹭Merlin的手掌，这个想法叫他想往自己的伤口上按那么一下再疼昏过去，“感觉糟透了。”

Merlin撇着嘴走出了病房。

Percival走过来站到床边，“你要喝点水吗？”

Lancelot咂了下嘴巴，还舔了舔嘴唇，然后睁着双眼睛望着Percival。年长一点的特工脸色都没变，从抽屉里翻出一根吸管插进杯子里，另一头塞进Lancelot嘴里。

“你知道，嗯，这个，”他挑着眉毛示意吸管，“不太友好，对吧？”

“James，你也知道现在不是时候。”Percival坐到床沿，侧着身体，给他拿着杯子，“你中了两枪。”

“难怪我觉得糟透了。”Lancelot喝完水，吐出吸管，小心翼翼地挪动身体，牵动了伤口，他也肆无忌惮地嚎一声，“对不起，Perci。”

Percival把水杯放到柜子上去，终于挨不住顺手把百合花移到了窗口，“一枪是右肩，贯穿伤，另一枪在右侧腰部，别跟我说什么对不起，James，那一点用都没有。”Percival重新坐回床沿，对着Lancelot恶声恶气。

Lancelot一边疼得抽气一边闷着声音憋笑，动着两根手指，伸出去够Percival的手指，没碰到就被对方抓起来塞回去，于是他安分地躺了一会儿，眼睛瞪着方格的天花板，一格一格慢慢数过去。

“Henry House怎么样了？”

“他像是没事人一样回去了，今天早上还跟我打招呼问出了什么事。”Percival语气清淡，Lancelot控制着自己别去招惹他。

“事实上我觉得，”Lancelot停顿下来，把自己往枕头上挪起来一点，“他可能真的不知道。”

“你知道他正处在这趟泥潭的中心。”Percival站起来，走到门边的柜子上翻出Merlin留下来的平板。

“我没说他和这事没关系，”Lancelot从毯子下面抽出手臂，摸了摸自己的脖子，“我现在躺在这儿就是证明。Henry House也许并不知道自己是个诱饵，也不知道那个位置上有个狙击手瞄准着。我跟在他后面，没人比我更清楚了，他两次停在这个位置上，停下来了又探头探脑，因为他根本不知道接下来要做什么。”

Percival调出了Lancelot拍下来的画面，“如果他真的只是个诱饵，就有个人在一直指挥他。但是，James，我们24小时不间断地监视着他和Lily Johansson，他们没有接触过任何人，也没有对外传递消息，如果你在想欢迎会上的事情，Lily确实看了谁，但是只望了一眼并不能下达什么指令，况且我们已经排查过这个小区里的其余人了，他们干净得很。”

Lancelot侧着头看Percival手里的平板，单手揉了一把自己前额的头发，画面已经是Henry House驱车离开之后了，Lancelot逐渐向Henry House停车的路灯开过去。他开得很慢，阿斯顿马丁的车头逐渐进入光亮里头，随后Lancelot的视线向上扬起，他骂了一声“操”，车头迅速偏转向另一个方向，第一发子弹射穿了前车窗玻璃，直接扎进了Lancelot腰部，第二发子弹补上来，画面晃了一阵，Percival想那时候Lancelot一定是在侧开身体躲避要害，子弹穿透了他的右肩。最后画面落在子弹来的方向，200码开外的一幢办公楼顶，只露了着锥形的一个角，其余部分被前面的大楼挡住了，只有把车开到这个位置才能看见这栋楼。接着画面再次动起来，Merlin派遣跟在后头的后援正把Lancelot从车里挪出来。

“我紧张死了。”Lancelot把身体放松地沉进床铺里，“你看上去马上要把Merlin的平板给折了。”

Percival推着眼镜，按下了暂停，将平板放回了柜子上。

“鉴于Merlin对这东西的执着程度，我更倾向于你要跳上来掐我的脖子了。”Lancelot说着话时闭了闭眼睛，像是真的准备好了被Percival掐脖子似的。

Percival将门边的椅子挪到床跟前，他坐下后郑重其事地交叠着腿，双手交握着放在大腿上，“你知道我们要谈谈。”

Lancelot又把眼睛睁开了，“我大体上知道你要说什么。”

“我认为还是应该说出来，James，你总说你知道。”Percival直视着他，“有时候你看上去就像是去送死的。”

“我可不喜欢这种说法。”Lancelot重新开始瞪着天花板数上面的方格，“我只是有冒险精神。”

Lancelot保持着抬头的姿势，Percival烦躁地发现这样他就只能瞪着Lancelot两个鼻孔，“别把那叫冒险精神，你总是觉得你什么都做得到，你总是觉得你一定会成功。你从我认识你开始，就见了鬼的是个自大狂。”

“这一点，我承认，的确如此。”Lancelot终于低下了头，和Percival的视线对接了，“Percival，你知道我们的工作性质，没有哪个特工能趟趟都全身而退，总有……”Lancelot撇了下嘴，“……栽了的时候，总有需要冒险的时候。”

“冒险的时候。”Percival重复了一句，嗓音低压着，看上去真要跳上去掐住Lancelot了。

“Perci，我想你不会承认，你尽量避免和我见面，看到和我一起出任务简直要气炸了，阻止我单枪匹马，但是换了你自己，别不承认，你一样会冲上去。你只是太顾忌我们的关系，钻进‘James Spencer’这个名头里出不来。”

Percival扣紧了手指，端坐在椅子里，看上去岿然不动。他瞪着病床上说说话就疼得龇牙咧嘴的混球，好一会儿才开口说话，“我真该找个借口摆脱这趟浑水。”

“你得相信我，Merlin自己训练的我。”

Percival“啧”了一声，用手指捻着椅子的扶手，“我当然相信你。”

 

Merlin再走进来时，Percival刚刚窝在椅子里睡了1个半小时。

Lancelot浑身的疼痛刚刚泛起来，焉了吧唧地瞪着睡死的Percival，Merlin敲门进来就立刻把视线转到技术官身上。

“看来你还不错。”Merlin隔着眼镜打量他，再低头看睡着的Percival，“我以为你至少要添点新伤口了。”

Lancelot继续把视线定在Percival身上，他疼得没法睡，而Percival正睡得兴致高昂。Merlin拿了他的平板靠到床边去了，就着百合花打了个喷嚏。

这个喷嚏叫Percival慢悠悠地醒过来了，眼睛一睁开就看到Lancelot目光炯炯地瞧着他。Merlin为这个喷嚏向Percival点头致歉。

Percival迅速清醒过来，往自己后脑勺上抓了两下头发，戴上眼镜，站起来拉直身前的衬衫。

Merlin仍旧站在窗口前，面对着Percival和Lancelot，相当明显地咳了一声，两人齐刷刷望向他，“既然你们都清醒着，就下一步的计划我得和你们商量商量。”

Percival冲他点点头，重新坐回了椅子里。

“我们目前检测了弹道和Lancelot身体里取出来的子弹，可以确定是从这座大厦楼顶射出来的，这个狙击位置不到特定的点根本看不见。”

“用Henry House做诱饵。”Lancelot叹了口气，“对方知道我跟在后面，第一次我没有过去检查，但我们的对手吃定了总有一次我必定会过去。”

Merlin点点头，“Henry的确只是个诱饵，他像上一次一样开车回家，之后继续回到卧室睡觉，一点纰漏都没出，我们分析了他全程的行为，他只是在按照指令把你引过去。”

“子弹上有发现吗？”

“这就是我要说的，子弹是自制的，边缘粗糙，这样我们就没法在武器黑市上追踪。”

“我不能白白挨两枪。”Lancelot想要仰起上半身，仰到一半就嗷了一声。

“你没有，”Merlin回答，“至少我们知道目前为止我们调查的方向需要调整，以及，你们俩的身份在这个狙击手眼里已经暴露了。至于暴露到什么程度已经不重要了，他都已经往你身上开了两枪了。”

“你知道这一点安慰作用都没有。”

“接下来就是重点。”Merlin敲着平板的表面，“尽管Henry House只是个诱饵，但他能接收到对方的指令，我们还是只能从他身上下手。”

“你有计划了？”

“我总有计划。”Merlin晃晃脑袋，自顾自说下去，“你们继续扮演Spencer一家的角色。”

“听起来真是个好计划。”Percival开口，“James现在躺在医院里，我想正常人是不会半夜跑去金丝雀码头，哦，真凑巧，Henry House也去过金丝雀，还在车里挨了两枪。”

“所以我制造了一起车祸。”Merlin语气骄傲，“已经上了报纸了。”Merlin从平板上把版面调出来，上面是三辆车追尾的车祸事故标题，“就在今天凌晨，为此我报废了好几辆车，包括你们那辆阿斯顿马丁，制造出事故痕迹。Perci，Kingsman会补偿你爷爷的，而不幸的Mr. Spencer重伤，躺进了医院里，这是个好故事。”Merlin说完冲他们眨眨眼睛，嘴角都勾起来了，“Henry House和Lily Johansson会有些疑惑，但更疑惑的是他们背后的人，这个人没有把全部告诉Henry，就说明他们之间的关系并不牢靠，至少是不稳定的，现在还不能确定Henry House为什么会按照指示到达固定位置，也许是我们假设的这个把柄，也可能是用Lily Johansson作威胁，当然也可能只是利益原因。”

“到现在为止Lily Johansson和Henry House体内的追踪器已经无效了，短时间内也没机会再放置一次，而Lancelot‘车祸重伤’躺在这里，Merlin，你的手头还有其他任务，不出外勤，我没办法一下盯住两个人。”

“哦，这个我已经考虑到了，尽管这个配置可能会有些高，但是背后能牵连出的根系相当庞大。我向Arthur提出了建议，Arthur考量了一番，同意给你们增加了个外援。”

“眼下我们一面要找Lily Johansson和Henry House为毒贩洗钱的直接证据，还要牵出他们背后的人，以及这对夫妻有可能握有的把柄，还有你说的庞大的根系，”Lancelot对着天花板缓慢地说着，“这就像多米诺骨牌，只要推倒第一块，往后的就是顺理成章。”

“所以？”Merlin率先发觉出点不对。

“所以我和Percival还是可以对付这次的任务的，况且你看，我们是刚结婚的一对，你要把外援安插在哪里？一个小区，一个月搬来了两户，这不现实，或者住进我们家，那就更离奇了。”

Merlin昂起头，眯起眼睛，“你在担心这个？James，我应当先谢谢你考虑得这么周全。但是我已经想好了，这个外援也不用住进你们家或者小区，他在市区有自己的房子。他只是你们的朋友，偶尔拜访，和你们一样，喜爱狗。”

Lancelot和Percival同时不满地咕哝了一声。


	10. Chapter 10

Lancelot在病床上心神俱疲地躺了三个星期，而Percival像个真正的丈夫一样在医院、家和公司之间三点一线地跑。Merlin为了真实性捣鼓出来的车祸在报社记者一支生花妙笔下被描述得惨烈异常，Percival踏进小区就被相当多抱歉和遗憾的眼神围拢了，于是他稍稍颓下后背，摘下眼镜，一面揉着太阳穴，一面语气哀戚地说，“James断了5根肋骨，左脚踝骨裂，还有些脑震荡。”

他说这话的时候Merlin正坐在Lancelot病床边调试着眼镜的音量，Lancelot自己靠在枕头上，两手揣着一只玻璃杯，正用吸管喝水。听到“中度的脑震荡”这里水跑进了他的气管，他边咳边笑，杯子从手里翻出去，洋洋洒洒浇了一床单的水。

Merlin站起来把杯子拿开，“报纸上这么写的。”

“你在报社的线人是个天才，我听上去比那辆报废的阿斯顿马丁还壮烈。”Lancelot把吸管吐出来，放到柜子上。

“Percival昨晚上给家里打了电话，提到了阿斯顿马丁，你猜他爷爷是怎么说的。”Merlin坐回椅子里，拿着他的平板在上面划来划去。

Lancelot真的低下头认真想了想，Merlin没等到回答，惊讶地抬起头看过去，Lancelot像是落进了什么不好的回忆里似的，好一阵才慢慢抬起头，“我希望他爷爷看到报纸上是怎么描述我的伤情了。”

Merlin没忍住漏出一声笑，“我听说你和他爷爷矛盾挺大。”

Lancelot龇牙咧嘴地慢慢躺下去，“有Percival家旧宅那么大。”

这期间Galahad来了四趟，每一次都要围着Lancelot的病床慢慢踱出个半圆的弧，Lancelot就迎着他的视线理直气壮地跟着他的动作走。他刚刚接触到Galahad时以为他是和Percival一样不苟言笑的特工，拿任务当生活过的那种，真正加入Kingsman后Lancelot时常在海外执行任务，他在配置里总是打在前头，Merlin或者技术部跟在后头提供信息，他印象里James Bond的模样倒是在他身上愈发清晰。和Galahad的合作为数不多，但足够把先前的“不苟言笑”四个字碾成齑粉撒进英吉利海峡。

Lancelot后来才从Percival嘴里知道Galahad的本名，Harry Hart，那时候他见到Galahad还要恭敬地叫他一声“Sir”。过了一阵Galahad自己提出来，Lancelot叫Merlin“Merlin”，叫自己“Sir”，他努着嘴睁大眼睛的模样让Lancelot以为自己真的做了件伤天害理的事。所以“Sir”换成了“Galahad”。那人总要拿着那把能扛下一轮金属风暴的伞，在他的印象里几乎都穿着定制西服，说话时眼睛挺无辜，打起架来挺凶狠，浑身上下会乱的只有头发和领口。

“我看到报纸的时候就在想这是Merlin的小玩笑。”头一次来的时候他站在Lancelot病床跟前这么说，Merlin站在一边嘴角勾起来，像是抿着又像是真的在笑。

Merlin把他们手头任务的信息汇总在平板里，调出来给Galahad，对方就站着看，手指一路往下滑，眉头皱得愈发紧。最后他把平板交还给Merlin，坐进Lancelot对面的椅子里，双手摩擦了一下西装下摆，“你来接奶牛和肉桂的时候我可没料到你们俩接了这样的任务。”

“各司其职。”Lancelot舒了一口气，回答他。

“以防你不知道，我本来在休假。”Galahad又露出无辜的表情了。

“你是在Unwin家附近度假吗？”

Galahad抬起头来给了Lancelot一记扎扎实实的眼刀。

后头有几次Galahad是为了任务来的，还给Lancelot捎了一趟花，那一束矢车菊在花瓶里养了一个星期，Galahad下一次来的时候花刚刚开始枯萎。Percival照旧每天定时定点过来，每隔一个星期就给Lancelot捎本威廉·戈尔丁的书，他在书架上挑挑拣拣，才觉出Lancelot刚到这座房子时那句“过于Percival”的评价相当精准。那几本书最后都在Merlin的膝盖上摊着，直到最后一页。

Galahad来第三趟的时候Lancelot在下午睡着了，那时候Percival也在，他在睡梦里头模模糊糊地听见Galahad、Percival和Merlin小声交谈的声音，他听得不真切，也不知道具体过了多久，他半途醒过来一次，还浸在睡梦里的眼睛眯成一条缝，只看见3个西装革履的混蛋杵在他病床前，又想想病床上这个也是个不折不扣的混蛋，自顾自平衡了一下之后又沉进睡梦里，最后残留的意识还在想着他们凑在一起必定是有个世界末日要去拯救。

“我们在谈论狗。”后来Percival在某个傍晚这么告诉Lancelot，“泡菜先生吃腻了鸡肉罐头，Galahad就给他换成了鳕鱼的。”

Lancelot瞧着他把一个星期前带来的书放进公文包，暗自为当时过于正经的想法感到抱歉，这一群人凑在一起的理由除了世界末日还有可以是某个拍卖会上展出的珍本书籍，或者狗。于是他倒是有点想念奶牛和肉桂湿乎乎的鼻子了，眼下每天醒来没有东西来拱他的肩窝，他出奇地不适应。

“现在它们醒过来就来拱我的肩窝和手臂。”Percival这样说，语气抱怨，脸上表情又像在炫耀，“你的柯基拱起来就像一部铲车，它真的是只柯基吗？”

Lancelot看着他边说边把公文包拉链拉上了，Percival不急着走，转身坐到了椅子里，包就放在侧边。Lancelot等了一阵，装模作样地到处张望，把身上盖的毯子一直拉到下巴。Percival原本叠着腿，这会儿他放下来，手撑着下巴，斜着眼睛睨Lancelot，对方不为所动，整个后脑勺和脖子捂进枕头里。

Percival终于挨不住了，拎着他的包从椅子里跳起来，走过去单手扣住Lancelot的下巴，挺凶狠地吻他。Lancelot得意地哼了一声，腾出一只手压着Percival的后背，Percival嘴里是一股核桃味儿，Lancelot的舌头伸进去扫了一圈，舔到上颚的时候Percival攥着他胸口的毯子发着颤，眼睛睁得挺大，眼镜就隔在他们之间，压着鼻梁。

Lancelot在Percival下狠劲咬他前终于肯松了嘴，在Percival的注视下故意咂了咂嘴巴。Percival一面想着他这个习惯是打哪儿学来的，一面整理自己的领口，昂着头，垂下视线看着Lancelot冲他眨眨眼睛。

“别得意，James，你还有几天就要出院了。”Percival拉开门前这么警告他。

 

出院当天Merlin没来，Galahad倒是又来了。

Lancelot的左脚踝掩人耳目地打着石膏，整个人窝在轮椅里面从医院里推出来，Galahad就等在车边，挑着眉毛看James身上的针织毛衣。

Lancelot被两个人架到了车上，这辆车是Galahad的，后座上空间很足，Lancelot一坐上去就抬着自己的腿向Merlin抱怨，“你要是写我轻微骨裂的话我会很感激的。”

Merlin的声音隔了一会儿才响起来，“James，你出了个严重的车祸。”

“我还有脑震荡呢。”Lancelot吐槽他。

“我没有在你上半身绑固定带，你该谢谢我。”

“我可不会妥协，”Lancelot转着自己的脚踝，“我得带着这东西多久？”

“至少再一个半月。”Galahad坐在驾驶座上，转过头来帮腔，“医嘱。”

“你要是提前把它拆了，下一次复诊就上固定带。”Merlin说。

“下一次复诊的时候我都能跟Perci打架了。”Lancelot不打算妥协

“那就让Perci给你绑。”Galahad这一次头也没回。

“这几周里小区的人有陆续来过我们家，”Percival换了个话题，“对门那对夫妻，Randoll，还有其他人。”

“我们在小区的人气挺高。”Lancelot用脚背磨蹭Percival的裤腿，没两下就被他赶开了。

“实际上他们更多的是在问那辆阿斯顿马丁的惨状。”Merlin声音响起来，还带着点报复他的愉悦，“我一直听着。”

“希望你爷爷不介意。”Lancelot忽视Merlin，转过头对Percival说。

“我只告诉了他是在任务里折损的，没有说是谁驾驶的。”Percival回答，“所以他不介意。HenryHouse表现得就像一个关心邻居的……邻居，他和Lily送了我们数量可观的矢车菊，就是先前你床头的那一束。”

Lancelot没忍住打了个喷嚏。

“Merlin检查过了，就是一束矢车菊，”Percival打消他的疑虑，“Henry看上去一无所知，这对一个投行交易员来说有点过于镇定了，我试探了好几次，一无所获，所以我倾向于他确实什么都不知道，只是个诱你上的诱饵。”

“这么说他在车里东张西望就并不是在等人，而是不知道要在那里做什么。”Lancelot把头仰着靠在椅背上，“天知道他的客户是怎么放心把钱交给他的。”

“你在医院的这段时间还是有点收获的。”Galahad从后视镜里看他，“Merlin找到了‘灰骨头’，就在你被枪击之前，出现在金丝雀码头附近，所以James，那两颗子弹多半是他送给你的。”

“谢谢你告诉我。”Lancelot转着脚踝，他觉得有点痒了，“我现在没法出外勤了。”

“对。”Merlin蹦出来响应他，“我摸到了‘灰骨头’的尾巴，最近他在伦敦地区相当低调。”

Lancelot指着自己的胸口，“你管这叫低调？”

Merlin没理他，自顾自说下去，“但他的活动路线在一定范围内和HenryHouse的重叠了，和Lily Johansson就没有交集。现在Lancelot你就在家里监视他们，Percival在他们的办公楼，Galahad得去几个毒贩的窝点走一遭。”

Harry轻轻啧了一声，开始强调他还在度假。

这时候车已经开进了小区，沿着种满梧桐的道路向里面开。Percival瞧着窗外，Lancelot还在不屈不挠地瞪着车子浅黄的顶。Galahad还没开到门口就听见了一阵狗叫，Percival让Galahad减慢了速度，一面降下车窗，朝着面前的草坪招手。

Galahad半侧着头看了一眼，只看见一条威玛从地上叼起个荧光绿的球，正向他们这边看。


	11. Chapter 11

Galahad首先是在话筒里哼哼了两声，紧接着Merlin一声字正腔圆的“憋着”打断了他。Lancelot把腿架在脚垫上，穿着从早上起床就没打算换下来的睡袍，窝在一把几乎让他陷进去的椅子里。从医院回来后Percival在花园里摆了张小圆桌，四周放了三把椅子和一只脚垫，Lancelot想这就是Percival会做的事情。于是他花了相当长的时间待在花园里，听狗叫听猫叫听听蜜蜂振动翅膀的声音。

“我们刚刚烧开了水。”Lancelot愉快地告诉Galahad。

“我就不过来喝茶了。”Galahad的声音显得有点憋闷，“我不是每天都有机会跑到毒贩子控制的大楼里挖消息的。”

“听起来不错。”Lancelot说完就满足地叹出一口气，“我们新买的茶叶闻起来也不错。”

“如果‘灰骨头’在狙击你之前能做点调查，他一定会往你嘴上开一枪。”

“你得抽时间试试花草茶，Galahad，”Lancelot挺真诚地说，“对你的腿有好处。”

“我的腿上可没有打着石膏，也不需要一个脚垫。”Lancelot听见对方那边传出一阵急刹车的声音，Galahad像是正咬着牙在说话，“你听见我说的了，脚垫。”

Galahad猛地打着方向盘，把车歪进一条小道，尽头有扇用链子缠起来锁着的铁丝网大门。周遭环境了无新意，就是堕落的青年会喜欢的风格。两侧墙上画着五颜六色的涂鸦，Galahad凝视了好一会儿，认为有点儿北部的宗教风格，天知道这些混迹街头的小青年嗑高了之后脑袋里出现了什么鬼画符。靠着左边墙壁还有垃圾箱，也许有十来个，一字排开，盖子盖着，大小正好能成为这片区域堕落之人的坟墓。他在车里等了两秒钟，鼻子翕动着适应要命的气味，Merlin的声音单独响在他们之间的频道里，“Galahad，我刚刚说憋着。”

“我正憋着呢，”他推开车门，外面的气味更叫人绝望，“你该来和我一起呼吸呼吸下一代的味道。”

“我知道难以想象。”

“跟我一起感同身受怎么样？”

“我也希望，真的。”Merlin的声音在逐渐远去，“但是Percival的茶太好了。”

“你不喝茶。”

Merlin下了频道，Galahad气愤地握紧手里的雨伞。

他走出停车的小道，距离目标大楼还有2个街区，他得走过去。街道不宽，两边都是商铺，又小又黑，真进去了塞点钱又别有洞天的那种，门口三五成群站着几个人，有男有女，膀大腰圆或者瘦骨嶙峋，身上的纹身被挤压成了可笑的模样。Galahad经过个向下的阶梯时往了一眼，地下酒吧门口挂着个粉红色的霓虹灯招牌，半边都不亮了，他这一眼立刻把倚在阶梯扶手边的女人招过来了，她凑近给Galahad抛了个显而易见的眼神。Galahad站住眨了眨眼睛，显得相当真诚，“你应该去看看医生了，女士。”

这位女士愣在原地，而Galahad继续向前走，他的耳机里有一阵没声响了，于是他抬起手，敲了敲眼镜边。

“Lancelot真的闭了嘴，你又开始不乐意。”Merlin一针见血。

“我只是要点技术支持。”

Merlin没答应他，Galahad又自顾自地咕哝了一句“你在翻白眼”。

等他真正走到大楼门口时，Lancelot的声音才又响起来，听上去他已经在喝茶了，“我想你一路上不太好过。”

“这倒是真的，我没话可说。”Galahad打量着门口两根立柱，他一点也不想知道上面黑漆漆的污渍是什么玩意儿，“有一半的人希望我看看他们的屁股，另一半在看我的。”

Galahad听见Lancelot笑了一声，期间还有Percival的声音，他的频道没有开，只有迷糊的一阵声音。这栋楼不高，只有六层，灰色也许原来是白色的外墙，里面的墙壁已经一眼辨不出原来的颜色，有半面墙贴着瓷砖，已经掉了不少。从底下打量上去里面倒是住满了人，Lancelot耸着鼻子，闻上去就是腐败的味儿。正对面是电梯，Galahad和电梯之间夹着一整个大厅，一楼没有住户，本来这栋楼看上去也不是住宅区，拿老式的办公楼改建成了这副样子。大厅里有几个人，靠着立柱或者墙壁站着，还有个本来躺在地上，现在正咧着嘴慢慢坐起来，露出一口残缺的牙，每个人都带着一脸的堕落已久，脚边或者腰带上带着铁棍，也许有枪，Galahad这么想，稍后又更正自己——肯定有枪。Galahad西装革履，还带着一把伞，站在门口的光亮里，对上钻在阴影里，阴鸷的眼神。

“如果我们能用和平点儿的方式问出消息，”Merlin适当地提醒他，“Galahad，就别搞得太复杂。”

“这是个黑色地带，Merlin，你看得见他们瞧着我的眼神。”

“我只是给个提议。”

Galahad走进去，里面比外面潮湿地多，混着一股恶臭，他走到大厅中间，正对着电梯门口。三三两两的毒贩围着他散开来。

“哦，你瞧，他们还有锁链。”Merlin发出一声感叹，“这年头谁还用这个当武器？”

Galahad歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“Merlin，谢谢你安慰我。”

“你知道的，技术支持……”

Galahad咳了一声打断他，抬起头扫了一眼四周，推着眼镜，“你们好，我的同事提议我们可以用和平一些的方式来解决问题，但是我猜你们……不大同意？”

周围一群人面面相觑，最后攥着各自的武器一步一步向Galahad围拢。

“我认为他们之间有点心电感应一样的玩意儿。”Galahad这么对Merlin说。

 

Percival在双休日休息。早几天的时候他回了一趟自己伦敦市区里的住宅，从里面翻出来一盒没来得及开封的花草茶，铁罐子装的，摇一摇就发出沙沙的响声。还带了两个肉桂的玩具，一根咬一下就会发出声音的骨头玩具，一个黄色的飞盘。他带回家之后Lancelot不满地看着他，“那奶牛怎么办？”

“它们可以一起玩。”Percival无动于衷，拍开Lancelot按在他胸口的手掌，“你现在行动不便，又要监视对门的情况，伪装成在花园和狗一起玩再合适不过了。”

“你都给我考虑好了。”

“我都给你考虑好了。”Percival把骨头放进肉桂的窝里，飞盘放在柜子底下的抽屉里，“肉桂训练有素，你只要扔出去就可以了。”

“我不能天天这么逗狗。”

“别傻了，没有狗不喜欢飞盘的。”Percival坐进沙发，“我在花园里给你摆张小圆桌，你们能玩上一个月。”

肉桂玩了2天，奶牛玩了3天，往后它们对黄色的飞盘都没了兴趣，看见Lancelot往花园里一坐就撂开他五米远，Lancelot挺受伤，只好和Percival抱怨。

Percival翻完报纸，站起来去翻书架上的书，一翻就翻了2个小时，出来时那黄色的飞盘还在草坪上，早上Lancelot朝哪里扔的，现在就还在哪里。肉桂像是如蒙大赦一样冲他飞奔而来，浑身的毛都在抖，奶牛提着半只爪子立在围栏边，还在和Lancelot及飞盘对峙。等到Percival烧开了水，奶牛终于耐不住追着蜜蜂跑开了。

“你知道这个看上去……”Lancelot苦着一张脸，“很幼稚，对吗？”

“幼稚但有效，”Percival把茶包放进茶杯，“你要是想趴到他们大门监视，我一点意见也没有。”

Lancelot把另一条腿叠到石膏上，用脚趾挠着石膏边缘的皮肤，“我要是偷偷把它拆了……”

“你就准备好上固定带吧。”

“没人能强迫我上那东西。”

“我能。”Percival昂起头，眼神挑衅，“Merlin为了真实性确实准备了固定带，但是考虑到不会有人真的扒开你的睡衣检查里面是否真的断了几根肋骨，所以我们网开一面了。你要是坚持想上固定带，现在就可以，它在我的抽屉里。”

“哪个抽屉？”

“床头柜那个，下层。”

“你就这么告诉我了，”Lancelot考虑得严肃而认真，“我可以去销毁它。”

Percival当着他的面晃了一下小腿，“我的腿上没有石膏，你真想这个时候和我比身手？”

Lancelot扭开头望着对门，好一会儿他突然目光炯炯地回过头盯着Percival，“我的床头柜里也有点东西，Merlin送给我的。”

“混在海鲜里那个盒子？”Percival镇定自若，“我知道。”

“我们现在很闲……”

“James，”Percival笑起来，露出一排银晃晃的牙，“想想固定带。”

 

Galahad深吸一口气，抡起铁棒重击在最后一个抱在他腰上的毒贩身上。他身上一丝不乱，前额的头发倒是垂下来了一点，杀伤力巨大的伞甚至没派上用场，大厅里的毒贩倒在自己的武器和肌肉无力之下。

“Merlin，我要补个假期。”他扔开铁棒，按下电梯按钮。

“这你要和Arthur说。”Merlin爱莫能助。

“James真是个臭小子。”Galahad平整着自己西装的下摆。

“Lancelot不适合这趟儿活，”Merlin安慰他，“我们来套灰骨头的线索，他刚刚才被他打了两个窟窿。得有张生面孔，还得足够有威慑力。”

Galahad在电梯门模糊的反光里打量自己的脸，冲着“威慑力”三个字对Merlin说了一句“谢谢夸奖。”

“刚刚的动静已经惊动了上头，你到达第六层之后就要打开伞了。”

“什么配置？”

“热源扫描看不清楚，你得自己上去看看了。”

Lancelot吸了口气，后腰靠在电梯扶手上，他按着伞的开关，“他们不会有金属风暴的，对吗？”

“当然，从热源图像看，不是。”

Merlin说完，电梯门就自动开了，仅仅一条缝，Galahad就听见枪械的扳机扣紧的声音，他立刻撑开了伞。一开始大部分射在电梯门上，打出不少凹陷，再后来电梯门完全开了，大部分的子弹就招呼在黑色的伞面上，Galahad透过伞面判断对方的武器，大部分是普通的冲锋枪，顶在最前面的倒是两架重机枪，地上拖着成串的子弹，枪手伏在地面上，角度刁钻。Galahad的伞面上显示了受到攻击的程度，其余不在话下，两架重机枪架在固定位置，朝着他射击的位置也固定，伞面的防御程度开始下降。

Galahad转动伞柄，分散单点造成的伤害。冲锋枪一轮消耗完之后火力小了不少，他瞄准了后面几个人，切换到致命模式。他由后往前清扫，小部分人躲到了掩体后头。

“你可别都弄死了，”Merlin警告他，“我们还得套消息。”

Galahad继续清扫，“我会留个负责人。”

“你知道谁是负责人？”

“只要看看谁掏出把手枪就知道了，这种地方的负责人，总喜欢用手枪。”

Galahad趁着火力小一轮的时候从电梯里冲了出去，伞还顶在前头承受机枪的射击。他冲出一小段距离后跳了起来，剩余的冲锋枪立刻跟紧了他，两架重机枪没法动，枪手只抬起眼睛盯着他。Galahad在落下前掏出两把勃朗宁，一边一个解决掉重机枪枪手。落地的时候他的西装上掉下一串的子弹，Galahad收起伞，跳进掩体抓着对方的枪口朝着另一侧扫射，有人尖叫着倒下来，有人还在射击。

Merlin等了一阵，“也许这里没人用手枪。”

“这不合常理。”Galahad叫起来。

“我们又不是在拍电影。”

“哦，等等，我看见了。“Galahad喊了一句，廊柱一侧有人丢了打空弹夹的冲锋枪，掏出一只伯莱塔躲在廊柱后头朝着Galahad射击。

Galahad放开钳制住的毒贩，调转了目标，那人有些身手，没只顾着用枪打。Galahad靠近他，对方绕着柱子周旋了一圈，手脚速度很快，Galahad一面闪避着子弹以防打中要害，一面追紧他。对方突然调转过头，枪口伸出的同时拳头击中了Galahad的小腹。Galahad接下一拳，腹部受到压迫，立刻就钝痛了一阵，他迅速握住对方手腕，手里的勃朗宁同时射击，擦过对方腰侧。那人疼得立刻瑟缩了一下，整个人抖了一阵。Galahad拉近他，换了个位置到对方身后去，反手扣着那只伯莱塔，朝着从掩体里冒出来的人射击，迅速打空了它。

等到最后一个掩体里的人倒下后Galahad终于放下枪。Merlin在他耳边“啧”了一声，Galahad把那人按在廊柱上，没搞懂Merlin这一声里面包含的到底是赞同还是不赞同。

“有时候我觉得你终有一天要做点出格的事情来。”Merlin重新开口。

“我是个绅士。”Galahad这么说，查看对方腰侧的伤口，“我把人给你了。”

“剩下的交给我。”

“快告诉我Lancelot和Percival在做什么，如果我在枪林弹雨的档口而他们俩坐在爬藤蔷薇底下喝着热茶逗着狗，我会不高兴的。”楼梯上响起一点动静，Merlin的后勤小队正在赶上来。Galahad一面向电梯走一面按了按袖口——他丢了一颗袖扣。

“Merlin？”他又叫了一声。

技术官像是犹豫了好一阵，“我觉得你还是不要知道得好。”


	12. Chapter 12

Percival坐在街边的咖啡厅里，包放在另一张椅子里。他交叠着腿，面前的咖啡已经放了好一会儿，桌面上铺着一些A4纸，上面密密麻麻的打印体，半点叫人看的欲望都没有。伦敦难得没在下雨，而这一天也终于即将在逐渐转阴的空气里收尾。Percival头顶上巨大的遮阳伞在风里面晃了一阵，街对面有人短促地高声叫了一句，有人按着自己的头发，有人按着自己的大衣，Percival挪下手，按住侧腰上的枪。

“你知道在这个位置开枪不明智。”这个声响从Percival耳朵边擦过去，在先于本人前出现在Percival面前，Galahad径直从他身边走过去，眼角还瞥着Percival的大衣，那底下的手指已经从扳机上挪开了，Percival重新把手放回到台面上。

“你不该出现在这儿。”Percival瞧着他在正对面坐下来，他们头顶的伞还在晃悠，Galahad看上去有点担忧地抬头望了一眼，在伞面静止下来之前就收回了目光。

“我就是做点跑腿的活儿。”Galahad眯起眼睛，嘴唇用他一贯的方式抿起来，一侧带着点叫人吃不准的弧度，这一招大概对多数目标有用，Percival这么想着的档口Galahad就点上了一杯咖啡。

“Arthur让你来的。”Percival收起铺了一桌的纸，在桌面整理齐了才收进个牛皮纸的文件夹里，“还有人能叫你做跑腿的活儿。”

Galahad半是调侃地望了他一眼，冲着Arthur的名字轻轻哼了一声，然后等着立在一边的姑娘把咖啡放到他面前的桌上，“Merlin。”他这么说，隔了老长的一段时间，Percival正专心致志地喝着自己那一杯，听见这个名字就不紧不慢地更专注在咖啡上。

“他是个狠角色，不常出外勤，一出外勤就能轰掉半座城。”Galahad看穿了Percival，话一说完就努着嘴巴，等Percival自己憋不住把杯子放下来。

“我见过。”Percival被Galahad孜孜不倦的眼神耗得没脾气。Galahad得偿所愿，叠起腿，后背靠进椅子里。藤木制的椅发出了一点吱呀声，一时之间他几乎觉得木质潮湿的气味更加重了一重。Percival推了一下眼镜，Galahad希望他没把Merlin的频道接通。Galahad没法不这么想，在与他共同合作的任务里，Percival向来精准，总能扼住对方的软肋。

“言归正传。”Galahad吸了下鼻子，绝望地瞧见眼镜边上一个闪烁的点，Merlin的信息倏忽而至，而他打定了注意不去理睬它，“这是Merlin让我带过来的。”Galahad从大衣里掏出一叠薄薄的纸，放到Percival整理好的文件夹上面。

“Merlin端掉的那个毒贩窝点里挖出来的消息吗？”

“我端掉的。”Galahad纠正他，“活捉的那小头目抖出了不少料。据他说，灰骨头原本的确控制着伦敦的毒品供应，他在五个码头安插了眼线，确保供应链不会断。这原本是天大的事，你知道在伦敦毒品原料本就不好获取，他们不能在本地大规模种植，灰骨头原来控制得紧，人手一批一批调过去，两个月前还在筹划其他的原料线路。”

Percival翻开他面前的总结，依旧是A4纸上密密麻麻的字母，这一回他倒有兴致看了，措辞风格相当Merlin，纸张上还带着一阵轻飘飘的香水味，正是Galahad身上的那种。

“但是一个半月前，灰骨头控制的这些码头开始出问题了，他撤掉了码头的人，原料的供给链一下就断了。底下的人不清楚是怎么回事，上头的人什么也不说，灰骨头本人行踪成谜，这个小头目原本和灰骨头交情不错，私底下有来往，供应链刚出问题的时候他就联系了灰骨头，质问他是不是想洗手不干了，灰骨头回答他：‘再想大点儿’。”

“毒帮里有高层想洗牌。”Percival手指捻着纸张一角，喝干了一杯咖啡。

“我也这么想。”Galahad停顿了一下，“供应链一断，伦敦和周边地区的毒品价格就成倍往上翻，猜猜这个苗头是谁起的？灰骨头，他控制下的赌场和酒吧，是最先抬高价格的。”

“那他的行踪呢？”Percival发觉服务员正端着咖啡壶向他们走过来，不动声色地把总结放到了文件夹底下去，那金发的姑娘给他添上续杯，摇着后脑勺上的马尾离开了。

Galahad等她到了足够远才继续开口，“那小头目最近一次看见他是在查理十字街，灰骨头在那儿有家酒吧，当时他带着一票人走出来，有几个人还带着皮箱子，很快就上了门外的车。再有记录，就是你们家和金丝雀码头了。Merlin调查了他下面的酒吧、赌场，还有寄放在其他人名下的脱衣舞俱乐部，全是烂账，底下的资金已经被掏空了，只剩个壳。”

“灰骨头不是金字塔尖的人物，他能下得了手掏空自己，肯定是有他上头透露的风声。”Percival低着头，捻着无名指上的戒指。

“我没有更多的消息给你了。”Galahad这么说，眼睛被他的动作吸引，也望着Percival手上的戒指，“他把自己名下的钱聚集起来，天知道他‘想大点儿’是想得多大。”

“他找到了人洗钱，”Percival说，“可他们的动作太大，引起了我们的注意。”

“你认为Henry House和LilyJohansson有可能是无辜的吗？比方说被胁迫？”

“我不这么觉得，Galahad，”Percival不动声色观察着四周，下班的时间让街道上的人多了起来，他压低了嗓音，直起身体凑近了一些，才继续说，“Merlin，还有我们，监视了他们近2个月，如果他们真的是被胁迫而趟在这滩浑水里，那他们的心理承受能力就太好了，简直是天衣无缝。他们每天早上6点起床，准备煎面包和培根，准备一壶咖啡，7半准时出门上班，开同一辆车，下班的时候去超市或者咖啡馆，回家会和邻居打招呼。但有一点，他们疑心病重得要命，我打赌他们家里层层叠叠的安全防盗措施比Merlin平板上的密码还复杂。Galahad，这不是一对被毒贩子胁迫洗钱的善良夫妇，他们不止洗了钱，还从毒贩身上要了点东西，而且这东西得是让那帮毒贩不得不按兵不动，留着他们这两条命。所以Galahad，他们不在泥潭的中心，但他们至少也是两条被搅动起来的泥鳅。”

“如果是这样，恐怕这两条泥鳅还会要点其他东西。”Galahad也凑近了一点，“他们还没逃走呢。”

“我们没法直接搜查他们的家，Merlin在里面安装了反探测的摄像头和窃听器，保险起见，在他们检查家里的时候就得关掉，至今也没有发现他们的异常行为。而Lily Johansson在水管爆裂时看向自己的家，显而易见，他们就把东西藏在了家里。如果要派人进去，在这么多安全措施底下，哦，现在他们已经开始一人留守一人上班了，这就更难了，至少我们要先定下一个目标位置，然后再设计出一套方案。”

“还有你们先前提到的另外一个相关方，”Galahad眨眨眼睛，“度假愉快，Mr. Spencer.”

“我可没有觉得是度假，”Percival短促地笑了一声，“先前Lancelot大概当作是在度假，狙击之后假期就结束了。”

Galahad喝下咖啡，琢磨着度假这词是否还会发生在他自己身上，视线扫在Percival的手上，那枚结婚戒指又跳了进来。他放下咖啡杯，这会儿Percival正侧着头望向街道对面的大楼，“这是Merlin挑的戒指吗？”

“我挑的。”Percival再次转动着无名指上的戒指，“我们没法戴图章戒指了，于是我去Kingsman的武器库里挑了对婚戒。”

“James告诉我是Merlin挑的。”

“是我让Merlin这么告诉他的。”Percival把戒指从无名指上退下来，放在桌上，“你知道的，那是James，你不能让他太得意。”

“你在Lancelot的事情上比谁都有话语权。”Galahad把戒指拿过来，侧着头眯起眼睛瞧了一阵，“它和图章戒指的电压是一样的吗？”

“是的。”Percival点点头，喝掉剩下的咖啡，Galahad把戒指递还给他，Percival接过来后握在手心里，那小东西分量倒不轻，Percival又握了握手掌，最终没戴回无名指上，他把戒指放进了衣袋。

“那感觉什么样？”Galahad再度牵起话头，他们的对话已经不涉及任务了，各自又挪远了一点，后背靠在椅子里，大衣下摆掉在外面，被风吹得一阵一阵地动，“戴个结婚戒指。”

“你关掉了所有频道对吗？”Percival眯着眼睛昂起头，透过镜片盯着他。

“当然。”Galahad伸出手，指尖点了下自己的眼镜框，“不能让James太得意。”

“那感觉很奇妙。”Percival思考了一阵，下了个定论，“我不常这么说，但确实很奇妙。我和James有两年没见了，接到这任务的时候我盯着任务说明里面‘一对新婚的同性恋’傻了好一阵，我当时在伦敦，我自己家，我都笑出来了，一个人，站在镜子前。然后我我就想，哦，我们要戴一对婚戒，天经地义的事儿。”

“天经地义。”Galahad重复了一句。

“我把戒指的事情告诉了Merlin，他很惊讶，至少有20秒钟没说出话来，瞪大眼睛看着我的样子就好像我被灰色皮肤的小外星人占领了大脑一样。”

“我想的出来，”Galahad点点头，“这和你本人和你一贯的作风反差太大，你得给Merlin一点反应时间，他也许经历了一次小小的系统崩溃。”

“反正我找到了戒指，在武器库的角落，放在同一个盒子里。天知道技术部准备一对男戒是出于什么考虑。真戴上去的时候我又犹豫了一阵，想的全都是‘真让这个混小子得逞了’。”

“你爷爷得要气死了。”

“我没有告诉他。”Percival把手插进衣袋，有戒指的那一只，全凭着指面上的感觉把戒指的各处细节重新放进脑海，“Merlin自作主张在上面刻了我们名字的缩写，James的是真名，我的是假名，”他的手指伸进戒圈，内侧的“J.S”正压在他食指指面上，“James乐了好一阵，告诉Merlin以后戒指就真是我们的了。”

Galahad坐在他对面听，喝光了咖啡就等着续杯送上来。

“我还嘲笑他，‘你戒指上的不是我的名字’，他毫不在意。”Percival抬起手拒绝了咖啡的续杯，开始把文件夹放进包里，“所以我说奇妙，戴上了戒指，就好像签了份正式文件似的。先前我一直认为我们这样的工作，”Percival伸出自己的手，动了动无名指，“这个很没必要。”

“天知道什么时候任务失手，就死在哪里。”Galahad抿着嘴唇，挑着个笑容望着Percival站起来。

“我要走了。”Percival这么说，视线落在对面大楼门口，Lily Johansson正从里面出来，“希望她安全回家。”


	13. Chapter 13

Percival觉得自己睡了挺长一觉，等他真正愿意睁开眼睛时天还黑得昏昏沉沉。他再度闭上眼睛，耐心等了一阵，再睁开，窗帘后头依旧是黑的。他的后背紧紧贴着床单，他小心翼翼地扭了一下，皮肤就蹭着平滑的表面，一股叫他安心的疲惫感又浸透在他身体里。再等了一阵儿，他听见了鸟鸣，清脆而透亮的声音，从他屋外，靠近窗户地方传过来，只隔了一道浅薄的窗帘和一扇半开的窗。他深吸了口气，伸展开四肢在床单上用力划动了几下，疲惫感更明显了，刚刚是浸透了他，现在从他的身体里溢出来了。

没过多久就是雨声。一开始只是细小的声音，还没那阵鸟鸣大，往后就带着不可阻挡的气势砸在他窗户上，从开的那点缝隙里打进屋里，弄湿了地板和窗帘。Percival开始还执意忽略，死死地躺在床上，抗拒着掀开被子跨到潮湿的空气里去。接着声音就变得震耳欲聋起来，他愈加想忽视，那声音就愈像是打在了他脑门上。要是他掀开被子跳下来，连鞋都没来得及穿，走到窗边掀开窗帘，雨已经汇成了一整片，从上到下冲刷着玻璃，阳台被打湿。Percival猛地关上窗，有点年代的金属窗框发出一阵刺耳的声响，然后他再度回到床上去，闭上眼睛前还望了一眼窗外，他窗户底下的银杏只剩个斑驳的黑影，高耸着树尖，在滂沱大雨里颤巍巍地摇。

他再次醒过来时发觉自己的胸口横着条手臂，于是真正属于昨晚上的记忆当头浇下来，他缩在被子里眨了会儿眼睛，指望着那条手臂能意识到眼下他的窘境后自己挪开。James睡得天昏地暗，打雷下雨也没能把他轰开。

最终Percival一膝盖踹在了James腰窝，对方立刻睁开眼睛从床上翻起来，大喊了一句“我晨练要迟到了”。

“没有晨练。”Percival坐起来，“已经放假了。”

James迷糊了一阵，把前额的头发拨到后面去，挺失望地回答他，“哦。”

“哦？”Percival转过头去看他，James正缓慢地重新滑进被子里。

“这跟我想象的早晨不同。”James音调含糊，声音比他本人还早地沉进了床铺。

Percival靠在床头，从柜子上抓起眼镜戴上，“你想都别想James。”

“你刚刚说放假了。”

“而你正在我家，”他冲着James白了一眼，“我爷爷有一屋子的枪。”

James没接话，呼吸倒是一下一下地拉长了。Percival闭了一会儿眼睛，以为他睡着了，于是就自顾自思考是要下楼还是继续躺着，他思考地很专注，还没想出个好结果，冷不丁被James在被子底下捏了下腿。James像是在用手指夹他大腿侧的皮肤，力道不轻不重，足够替他做了决定。

“你得在其他人醒来前滚回你自己的客房里去。”Percival曲起一条腿，膝盖顶在James小腹，“我可不想解释昨晚上喝醉的你是怎么出现在这儿的。”

“‘哦，又是那个Spencer家的臭小子’，你爷爷准要这么说。”James一面笑一面翻了个身压到Percival身上去。

James吻下来时Percival还在絮絮叨叨地说话，腿还半曲着。James一面亲他一面伸手下去把他的腿压下去，压下去了之后也没抽出手，顺当地滑进他睡衣里。

“你什么时候穿的睡衣？”

“1个多小时前我醒过一次。”Percival动了下身体，长探出一口气，舒服地陷进床铺里，“外面下雨了，还打了雷，我起来关窗。”

“我一定是睡得太死。”

Percival抱着他的脖子，James巨细靡遗地啃他的嘴唇，气息温热，还湿乎乎的，Percival眨了眨眼睛想家里的大麦町舔他脸的时候也差不多是这样。于是他肆无忌惮地笑了起来，James没弄明白发生了什么，只好抬起头看看笑得侧翻在床上的Percival，对方笑得太过认真，James支起膝盖，半坐半靠在Percival大腿上，抱着手臂盯着他。

Percival笑完了才转过身，跟James对上了眼睛，“你想问就问吧。”

“我不问，”James在这一面上相当固执，“你肯定把我当作其他什么东西了。”

“我们家那条大麦町。”Percival撑起来一点，James向后退让他坐起来，“你第二次来我家过暑假把你扑进河里的那条。”

这一次James也笑了。早晨正轰轰烈烈地来，雨还在下，鸟还在叫，外面开始有其他人得动静。James搂着Percival的腰，不紧不慢地把脸凑到他面前去，视线在他脸上来回地走，嘴唇慢慢贴上去，Percival自己也等着，这时候他向来是耐心十足，只等着James凑过来。等到他们真正亲吻在一起时，终于有人来敲门了。

 

Percival自晨光中醒来，终于发觉那一阵阵敲门声的由来。奶牛正用一只爪子刨着卧室门，刨两下就回头看一眼床上的两个人，指望有人能够尽快醒来，消去它与楼下狗粮之间的阻碍。

Percival揉着太阳穴，揉完了就瞪着奶牛，最后扑通一声倒回了枕头上。Lancelot被床垫的震动弄醒了，一下睁开了眼睛坐起来，四周望了一圈才发现了亟待拯救的奶牛。他回头看了一眼Percival，对方正铁了心闭紧双眼。James掀开被子，拍了一下还捂在床上的肉桂，雪达犬蹬了下腿就跳了下去，站到卧室门跟前。

James打开门把它们放出去后回到了床上，这会儿Percival睁开了眼睛，目光如炬。

“怎么了？”

“外面下雨了？”Percival 不答反问。

“嗯，半夜开始下的，还打了一阵雷。”Lancelot拨弄着腿上的石膏，这一个星期他已经让它足够松脱了。

“你下去关窗了吗？”

“对，我以为我没有吵醒你。”Lancelot靠在床头，侧着头听楼底下的动静。

“你没有吵醒我。”

Lancelot歪着头，注视着Percival。

“我做了个梦。”Percival坦白，“你记得剑桥最后一年的暑假吗？你来我们家旧宅避暑那一次？”

“我记得。”

“我梦见我们在那儿过暑假。半夜下起了雨，我去关了窗，你睡得天昏地暗，早上我们在接吻，讨论早晨应该怎么度过，然后就有人来敲门了。”

“是谁敲的门？”

“你的奶牛。”Percival看着Lancelot愣怔了一下，继续道：“随后我就醒了。”

Lancelot故意沉吟半饷，“那我们是怎么过那个早晨的？”

“我还没梦到。”Percival这么说完就发现Lancelot挑着眉毛望他，“你不相信有这个梦。”

“哦，我相信你对这个早晨有点自己的想法。”

Percival对着天花板上的灯眨了几下眼睛，然后慢腾腾地坐起来，肩膀擦着Lancelot的手臂。他突然意识到自己的确是有点想法的。于是他凑近了一点Lancelot，视线聚焦在对方鼻子尖，悬停了一会儿，Lancelot挨不住，就自己凑上来亲吻他。

他们一面亲吻，一面互相抱紧对方的身体。Lancelot腿上的石膏的确是带来了点小麻烦，最后Percival推着Lancelot的胸口，把他压进床铺里，自己迈开腿坐到他小腹上。就真好像梦里发生的事情都颠倒了，Percival这么想着，伸出手去抽Lancelot腰间的睡衣系带。

“对不起，打扰你们了。”Galahad的声音从卧室里响起来。

“Galahad？”Percival立刻直起腰，“你怎么在？”

“真要命，这是Merlin控制的频道。“Lancelot撑起身体立刻帮腔。

“你们要这么想，Merlin看够了，他想让我来提醒提醒，先生们，我们还有活儿要干。”

 

这一日的开端终于由Galahad一手揭开了序幕。

Lancelot显得没精打采，这几天他酝酿了一肚子的抱怨，就等着逮着机会抖落到Arthur面前。他们的两只狗也不好过，一左一右跟着Lancelot在屋子和花园里来回走。前几日的高强度飞碟游戏叫它们留下终生阴影了，眼下看见扁圆形和黄色的玩意儿就扇着耳朵后退着跑开。

“多愁善感的狗。”为此Galahad这么评价道，“丧失了狗生的一大乐趣。”

“工作，Galahad，工作。”Merlin提醒他，现在魔法师终于肯露个声了。

“介于Henry House和LilyJohansson按兵不动，我们只能另辟蹊径了。”Galahad这么说，“我们在整个伦敦地区及周边搜索灰骨头的踪迹，终于有点收获了。这家伙知道自己后面咬着尾巴，行动一直都很小心。”

“我们调动了能调动的所有摄像头，24小时进行面部识别的排查，相信我，你们不会愿意坐在屏幕前看着每秒30个人脸在眼前晃过去的。”Merlin深吸一口气，缓慢地吐出来，“最后我们获得了几组镜头，比照了伦敦街道地图，猜猜看他要干什么？”

“他出入过的地点附近有理发店，西装定制店，还有个SOHO区相当出名的酒吧。”

“他还在逛酒吧？”Percival抬起眼睛。

“的确，他知道要低调，但是跑到个这么显眼的酒吧就太过招摇了。我们切了几个镜头，发现了另外一个人，绰号叫“本垒打”。这是个专门伪造证件的惯犯，有手艺有渠道有人脉，至今还抓不到他把柄。”

Lancelot轻轻笑了一声，“你抓到了？”

“是的。”Merlin回答，“再厉害的人，终究还是怕疼的。”

“他告诉了我们为灰骨头伪造的证件。”Galahad继续说，“Henry House和LilyJohansson工作的那家投行的门禁卡。”

Percival放下了茶杯，舔了下唇角，“看来终于有人要按捺不住了。”


	14. Chapter 14

James挺哀怨地从柜子里拿了两个鸡肉罐头出来，卡啦啦开罐头的声音响起时奶牛和肉桂终于从天而降，一左一右挤在了他的脚边。Lancelot耸耸肩膀，向Percival汇报，“它们出来了，我就说了，只要开个罐头就好了。”

近两日Percival时常在外，在Lily和Henry的公司大楼底下与Galahad轮流蹲守。两只狗见多了Lancelot，和他永无止境、无聊透顶的小游戏，眼下除了吃饭睡觉，Lancelot都见不着它们了。

“那就好。”Percival回答他，声音里混杂着车辆经过的嘈杂声。

James一面把罐头里混成一团的肉块倒出来，一面拌上狗粮，金属的勺子碰着金属的碗，招惹来两声狗的呜呜声儿。“如果灰骨头再不出来，我要求拆了石膏和Galahad换班。”Lancelot一边说，一边把拌好的狗粮分成两份倒进奶牛和肉桂各自的食盆里。

“Merlin认为他快要出现了。”Percival说，“我们在附近街道的摄像头里看到了灰骨头的影子。”

“他来踩点来了。”Lancelot蹲着看它们吃了一会儿，直到两只狗从食物里抬起头温情脉脉地看着他，他才站起来转到酒窖里打算给自己找点好东西。

“我们没惊动他，只想看看他冒这么大的风险跑到这儿来，是想从Lily和Henry手里找什么东西。”

“但愿如此，”Lancelot有点忧心忡忡，“不是又一个诱敌而至的小陷阱。”

Percival在另一边笑了一声，短促而低沉，“别担心，James，Galahad和我会以你为戒的。”

“顺便说，你好，Lancelot。”Galahad的声音从耳机里传出来，Lancelot的手指转了个弯停在了一瓶Hennessy Paradis干邑上面，他想了想就拿下来，Galahad还在继续说，“我们出发不过2个小时，其中半个小时你们各自没说话，往后的一个半小时你们在谈论狗，谈论酒，谈论Merlin的头发，谈论Galahad是否适合与Percival一起出任务，时间太过紧凑，我一直都没找到机会跟你说‘你好’。”

“你好，Galahad，”James把音调扬起来，“你好。”

Galahad坐在副驾驶位上，手肘支在车窗一侧，脸上透着点调侃式的笑意，歪着脑袋冲Percival挑眉毛。Lancelot把“你好”两个字正腔圆地强调了两遍，那点绅士派头十足的哀怨感正冲破了他腿上的石膏，沿着他们身上带着的无线电设备，直直递到Galahad和Percival的跟前。

“原来我想要通知你的，James，下一次去医院复查把腿上的石膏拆了，”Merlin不紧不慢地跟上来，音调随意，中间还慢悠悠地歇了一口气，“但是你看，也许你更喜欢固定带。”

“我可以拆了它了？”Lancelot直接提取了他认为的最值得关注的信息。

Merlin没有立刻回答他，Percival猜想他大概是又在后悔当年训练了Lancelot，他开过了一条街Merlin才开口，“别想得太简单了，James，后天去把石膏拆了，复查你的枪伤，看看恢复程度，假如没有大问题，你就可以开始恢复性训练了。”

“谢天谢地。”Lancelot比他们预想的要镇定，“我挺乐意去对门口放两枪试试的。”

 

Henry House正经历着漫长的一日。他和Lily交替的请假终于叫他的上司和同事不耐烦了，手头积压的活儿足够叫他的年假和休息日都泡了汤。这个月以来他的数据不怎么好看，两家大公司先后投诉了他，上司给他打电话的时候他正卷着报纸望着对面花园里那个出了车祸的高大男人，这对儿同性恋必定是和他们搅和进去的事情有关系，而他们的两只狗欢呼跳跃着闯进了花园，埋在水管边上的警报器一个劲儿地往他的手机上发送警告，上司还在听筒里面喋喋不休个没完，他望不见头，望不见出路，只好硬生生地憋出了一句“操”。

于是他和Lily交换了上班时间，跑来为那句“操”付出代价。

他坐在上司的办公室里，把找好的理由抛到对方面前。上司也是个交易员出身，坐了十来年的办公桌后，西装外套已经快要兜不住他的肚子了。Henry把家事添油加醋了一番，再加上邻居家讨厌的狗，不止一条，有三条，这就挺要命了。上司还眯着眼睛，手指互相交叉着，像是在衡量这番话是否能抵上Henry House和他见鬼的老婆带来的损失，还有那句“操”。

显然不能。

Henry House在上司的严厉的声音里逐渐放空了大脑，对方的声音像是隔了层玻璃似的传递过来，他们之间夹杂着的办公桌像个黑漆漆的沟。他逐渐想到他和Lily干的事，干的要命的事情，但他们现在还活得好好的。有人指望着他们的命，有人恨不得他们长命百岁，Henry和Lily做惯了投机取巧，眼下也不过是拿来发扬光大而已。他还活着，活得好端端的，比面前这个缺乏锻炼的中年胖子好得多了，而往后他还会更好，他会和Lily带着他们的所得，找个没法引渡的小国家待上几年，等到风平浪静，然后像每一部电影里的杀手男女主角似的，坐在带海景的阳台边，把一杯香槟递给穿着比基尼的Lily。

上司比在电话里絮叨了十倍，即便现在没有手机不间断的警报和闯进花园的狗，Henry House终于回过神。他先是向四周望了一圈，然后才把视线聚到上司的嘴唇上，隔了一会儿他终于忍不住了，高声骂出了一句“操”。

上司说到了一半的话卡在了喉咙里，不上不下的位置，没法继续说下去，也没法什么都不说，他急促地呼吸着，预感到自己的阵势已经摇摇欲坠，而挽救的方法盘旋在他脑子里，这会儿没一个能真正落到实处。Henry House猛地站了起来，动作过大，他身后的椅子整个翻了过去，他迅速扣上西服扣子，居高临下地望着对方，转身出了门。

随后的5个小时他牢牢地定在了自己的座位前，眼前跳动翻转的数字叫他有点头疼，他检查了两次邮箱，中间间隔了半个小时。头一次他删掉了打头的52封邮件，后一次又新增加了12封，他索性不删了，等着公司服务器发来的警告。周围有人在看他，显然那两句“操”也震慑到了其他人。他倒上了咖啡，那泥浆一般的玩意儿一如既往地成为他的精神支柱，而当精神支柱也轰然倾塌的时候，这漫长一日终于走到了头。

 

Percival接过Galahad递过来的咖啡和三明治，眼睛盯着从地下车库出口开出的车，Henry House比往常开得快多了，轮胎摩擦地面的响声尖叫一下冲进街道。

“看来他今天不太顺。”Galahad说。

“希望我们可以顺一些。”Percival咬了一口三明治，里面是鸡肉。

“但愿如此，”Merlin接替了回答，“周围的监视摄像头还没发现他的身影。”

“我好奇他究竟要到这里来找什么。”Galahad抿了下嘴，Percival才发觉他喝的是牛奶，“你们已经检查了Henry House和LilyJohansson的电脑和交易记录，没什么发现。”

“我也试过恢复他们删除过的数据，”Merlin吸了口气，“可惜他们删除得太过彻底，什么也没留下。”

“也许在其他地方，我是说这是个投行，每时每刻都有上千万的资金在这里流动。”

“主要的交易记录我都翻遍了，没什么可疑的，”魔法师语调低沉，“除非他们的手段高明到我发现不了。”

Galahad把一句“有可能”憋了回去。Percival一面嚼着鸡肉，一面把咖啡倒进喉咙里，眼睛还盯着大楼门口。

这时候Merlin的警报器响了，短促的电流声之后传来了声音，“东大街转角的监视器上发现目标。”

Merlin迅速在车载屏幕上把地图显示出来，相同方向上的摄像头挨个扫描着目标，“灰骨头朝这个方向来了。”

Galahad朝着Henry House离开的方向瞥了一眼，“他挑了个好时候来。”

没过多久，办公楼底下就出现目标人物的身影，与以往的形象不同，灰骨头穿着成套定制的西装，拎着包，还带了副眼镜，他走到门口的时候拿出了预先准备的门禁卡，通过之后还朝着门口的保安笑了一下。

“我简直要认不出他了。”Percival喝空了咖啡，把纸杯捏扁了。

“你们得跟上他，”Merlin的声音这会儿像是悬在他们头顶，“看看他要找什么。你们要小心，他至少是认识Percival的。”

 

Percival和Galahad跟着灰骨头，乘另一部电梯上去。Merlin控制着大楼的电梯，灰骨头没有直接坐到目标楼层，他在前两楼就下来了。应急楼道里没有摄像头，Merlin没法控制。Galahad和Percival等在目标楼层的楼梯口，仔细听着响动。灰骨头相当小心，他们等了一阵才听见轻巧的脚步声。

灰骨头走进公司门口，前台还有人在，看到他进来，就立刻站起来。灰骨头不动声色，递上门禁卡，一面对着前台说了什么，没多久就进去了。

“他踩点的成果出来了。”Merlin对着他们的耳机这么说，“这个前台在一个星期前刚刚入职，灰骨头告诉他他在香港出了一个半月的差，刚刚回来。”

“这说明今晚我们准能找出点什么。”Galahad眯起眼睛，“Merlin，把我们弄进去。”

“稍等。”魔法师敲击着面前的键盘，“我得让前台后面的电脑过载。”

不出几秒钟，一侧的电脑屏幕就开始闪烁，前台侧着头看了一眼，最终走过去拍了拍屏幕又敲击了几下键盘。Percival和Galahad迅速地走进去，跟上前面不远的灰骨头。

他们跟着他走过两条走廊，手里握着带着消音器的伯莱塔。两侧的办公室都空着，巨大的落地玻璃窗外天开始暗下来。整个空间都逐渐掩进灰暗里。他们没遇到员工，不远处还能听到一点人声。转过两个弯后，才发觉是负责亚洲地区的部门还亮着灯。灰骨头没做停留，顺当而悄无声息地从门口滑过去。

“他的目标也许是Lily的办公室。”Merlin插了进来，“就在不远处。”

Percival和Galahad行走在暗处，逐渐放缓速度，他们料想着灰骨头的目标，不料对方直接走过了Lily的办公室，没做任何停留，甚至连办公室门口Lily的名字也没瞧一眼。Percival看了一眼Galahad，他们停在转角处，接下来是一段空旷的长廊，他们不能冒险跟上去。

灰骨头的影子很快消失在另一头，Merlin调出了平面图，告诉他们前面是负责英国国内的部门。Percival皱着眉，嘴唇轻轻动着，“但是Henry House主要处理的是美国公司在伦敦的事务。”

“其他人，”Merlin猜测着，“也许Henry House和LilyJohansson利用了其他人的交易掩藏了赃款。”

“那个男的，”Lancelot的声音突然炸开在他们耳朵里，“Percival上一次拷贝数据时勾引的那个男交易员。”

“勾引？”Galahad看了一眼Percival，“这一段怎么没人告诉我。”

“在Henry House不在时帮他处理交易的那个交易员，Merlin找找他是哪个部门的。”

等了一阵后Merlin的声音响起来，“不用找了，”他把画面切到他们镜片上，灰骨头坐在办公室里其中一张座位前，电脑已经打开了，最底下一个屏幕的光正照在他脸上，“我侵入了角落里的摄像头，这张座位就是那个可怜的交易员的。灰骨头切断了那台电脑的内外线连接，我没法黑进去。”

“我们不能让他把记录带走。”Percival一边从长廊上跑过去，一边这么说，“这算是Lily和Henry的保命符，一旦丢了他们可要狗急跳墙了。”

Galahad和Percival一左一右站在门口，灰骨头的位置背对着他们，他面前的屏幕跳动着，随后出现了一个数据下载进度条。窗外另一栋高楼投射下来的灯光把Percival和Galahad的身影投在墙面上，他们互相望了一眼，决定等灰骨头出来就夺下他手里的数据。

灰骨头全神贯注地盯着屏幕，对身后的人毫无知觉。Merlin用摄像头观察着他，在进度条跳至100%时，灰骨头动了一下，侧过身拔下U盘，却没有立刻直起来。

“小心，他发觉你们了！”Mrelin大喊了一句。

与此同时，灰骨头直起身来，手上的枪已经直直指着他们的方向，这会儿他背对着电脑屏幕，Percival只能看见他身体一个漆黑的剪影，正面朝着他们。加了消音器的枪发出短促尖锐的轻响，正打在Percival身后的墙上。

灰骨头已经开始移动了，他借着里面排状的办公桌和高悬的电脑屏幕进行掩护，不停地变换位置。一时之间Galahad和Percival没法击中他。

“该死，他是怎么发现我们的？！”Galahad压着嗓音咒骂了一句，迅速开枪，朝着人影射击，一面慢慢地靠过去。

灰骨头已经闪躲着退到了窗边，Percival和Galahad从两个方向向他包抄过来。灰骨头却站着没动，紧紧贴着落地玻璃。

而后Percival身后的窗户整个碎裂开，一枚子弹打在了他脚边。

“有狙击手。”Percival喊了一声，“在对面大楼楼顶。”他就地滚了一圈，翻进了办公桌下。Galahad还在移动，藏进墙壁的死角里。整个楼层都是玻璃的，对面大楼楼顶正好在射程范围内，他们只要在开阔点儿的地方一动，几乎就是活靶子了。

那狙击手没再咬着他们，直接一枪射穿了灰骨头贴着的那扇落地玻璃，碎片当即被冲击着往外掉下去。灰骨头脱下了西装，把另外一面翻过来。

“滑翔翼。”Merlin声音沉稳下来，“他要跳下去。”

“操。”Percival骂了一句，抬起手往灰骨头的方向射击，手腕堪堪伸出去，狙击手的子弹已经跟着咬过来了。

时间像是拉长了，但实际上又没几秒钟。灰骨头展开了滑翔翼，从碎开的玻璃里钻了出去，Percival和Galahad从暗处迅速同时闪出来，向着滑翔翼射击。那狙击手在向谁开枪这个问题上愣怔了一瞬间，随后子弹就跟在了Percival身后。

Galahad迅速向窗边跑去，灰骨头拉住了控制绳，轻轻往外一跃，从70多层的高度跳了下去，身体猛地一沉之后就减慢了速度向下向远处沉下去。

狙击手停止了射击，Percival站起来，望向Galahad，对方正在向他摇头。


	15. Chapter 15

Lancelot坐在诊疗室的病床上，上半身的衬衫扣子解开着，皮肤上两个枪眼留下的疤痕已经愈合，比周围的皮肤颜色浅上一圈。医生拿着块平板在上面划拉，James撩起眼睛瞥他一眼，显然对方也是后勤部的，穿着表情和Merlin一个路数。床前面的帘子半拉不拉，Percival和Merlin坐在医生后面的两张皮沙发里，一个向窗外看，一个盯着Lancelot腰上的一块皮肤看。James感到了Percival那道视线，勾着嘴角冲他眨眼睛，一面往边上挪了一点，挺起胸膛。Percival于是扬起下巴，视线从腰上一路转到了他胸口，浅褐色乳首随着他呼吸一起一伏，Percival盯着看了好一会儿。

“他恢复得怎么样了？”Merlin从窗外转回了头，Percival僵硬着背脊把目光收回来，再正经地和Merlin一同望向医生。

“他恢复得很好，”医生转向他们，“如果你们是在思考恢复性训练，他可以开始了。小腿上的石膏一会儿就可以去拆了。”然后他看向Merlin，“本来我就觉得没必要打。”

Lancelot坐在医生后头慢悠悠地穿衣服，听到这一句他就扬着下巴朝着Merlin和Percival点了点。

两个小时之后Percival和Lancelot从医院里出来，Lancelot还固执地坐着轮椅，Percival在后面推。Merlin留在了医院里，他不能走到大庭广众之下。

“别太得意。”Percival架着Lancelot的手臂把他扛进副驾驶的位置，眼镜边刮蹭着Lancelot的额角，对方脸上的表情既像是报复后的快感又像是单纯的在享受接触，Percival拉开保险带，往他胸前扯，按进锁扣，“你还有恢复性训练呢，Merlin不会让你这么快出任务。”

“那我也是接近出任务的一半了。”Lancelot耸耸肩，“我这一个月都不想蹲在家里拌狗粮了，我的狗看我的模样都像在嫌弃我。”

“先通过训练。”Percival截断他话头，以免一路上Lancelot过于滔滔不绝，“而且你近期也见不到你的狗了，”Lancelot欣喜地发觉Percival在“你的狗”的说辞上用了复数，“我现在就送你去训练场。”

“唔，其实也不用这么急。”Lancelot蹭着椅背扭了一下，“我还可以去和它们道个别，”Lancelot在后视镜里使劲冲着Percival眨眼睛，“你知道的，我拌了一个月狗粮，你叫它们要如何适应？”

“得了，James，”Percival瞥了他一眼，“我会叫Galahad拌狗粮，看看它们是不是真有适应性问题。”

Lancelot舒展开四肢，拉伸着脊背，深深吸了口气，Percival等着他接话，结果Lancelot闭上了眼睛，像是进入了一层浅淡的睡眠之中。直到车开出了市区，两边先是擦过巨大的高尔夫球场，再是一个没在地图上标注出来的飞机场，然后是挺大的一个湖，他们至少开过了半个，接着是更多绿莹莹的草坪。Percival停下车时，Merlin正从阳台里走出来，换了件和刚刚全然不同的咖啡色毛衣。

Lancelot在车身稍晃一下的档口就醒了过来。他睡得浅，眼睛睁开时一片清明。Percival偏出头去，向上望了一眼。

“他们这一批一个两个都喜欢站在高处看人。”

Percival听见Lancelot说话，转头望了他一眼，再回过头阳台上的Merlin已经不见了。

“他的壁橱里一定有把飞天扫帚之类的玩意儿。”Lancelot小声地说，“要不然他怎么能在我们之前到这儿还换了件衣服。”

Percival微微点点头，眼睛依旧直视着前方，大门动了一下，Merlin从里面走出来，也不靠近他们，只站在门廊边，像是迎接宾客的主人。

Lancelot到底是肯拉开车门自己走下去了，Percival稳当地坐在驾驶座上，看着Lancelot自己走向Merlin。耳机里滚过一阵短促的电流声，Lancelot已经和他拉开了一段距离，声音倒是清清楚楚地传过来：“答应我别动我的抽屉，Perci。”

 

Percival回家头一件事就是直奔二楼卧室，打算缴了那只破盒子。手指刚刚伸下去够那把手，就被奶牛一口叼住手指头，吮吸了一下。于是这件事情就暂时搁置了。他下楼抱着不锈钢的大碗拌狗粮，两只狗拱着他的裤腿，拱得没心没肺。Lancelot的频道没再出什么声响，Percival调整了两次才意识到是James单方面关闭了。这倒是他的老习惯。恢复性训练的时候真正能传过来的只有喘气和闷哼，Percival一面想，一面拌狗粮，肉桂呜呜叫一声，他才回过神。

“我想你们应该已经结束了。”Galahad的声音自耳机里响起来，“我不想打扰Lancelot的美好时刻。”

Percival放下狗粮，“已经结束了，James已经开始恢复性训练了。”两只狗围着各自的食盆，Percival走进客厅，从窗户一侧望着对面，“警察怎么说？”

Galahad站在另一栋高楼的天台上，向着Lily办公楼层望过去，望远镜里警察进进出出，遭到枪击的楼层已经被封锁。“警察还没摸出头绪，摄像机被提前破坏了，留下的痕迹只有一地狼藉和一个玻璃上的枪眼。投行这边的负责人认为是交易不公带来的麻烦，所有的交易员都在现场排查，他们不乐意走漏消息，而警察显然认为这帮穿西装的底下还遮掩着别的什么。”

“Lily和Henry天没亮就出门了。”Percival转身坐到沙发里，“我认为这是个好机会。”

“你想要去他们家看看吗？”

“是的，我还得和Merlin商量一下，看看是否可行，他们的安全措施太过得当，技术支持少不了了。”

“我这里结束后会去你家，关于这个狙击手我们得谈谈。”

Percival中断和Galahad的通话后再一次检查了Lancelot的频道，对方还静默着。他试着呼叫了一次Merlin，魔法师低沉的声音立刻响了起来，“Lancelot刚刚开始训练3个小时。”

Percival装作把这句话忽略过去，“Lily和Henry因为昨晚的事情被紧急叫回了公司，Merlin，我想要趁现在进去看看。”

魔法师沉吟了一声，尾音逐渐消失的档口又响起了一阵键盘敲击的声音，“这的确是个好机会。我计算了突破他们安全警报的时间，我需要一个小时，而屋子里的情况我们了解得很少，凭着那几个微型摄像头没多少这方面的信息，这就只能看你了。”

“我们没剩下多少时间了，Merlin。Galahad会盯着Lily和Henry，我要进去。”

“好，给我半个小时时间准备，你也得换身行头了。”

 

“猜猜看，他们的配置简直就是往自己的脑门上贴了个'有鬼'的标签。守卫者安全公司的顶级配置，我手下还有个人给他们当过技术顾问，我现在还能背得出他们的广告词。”

“Merlin，你听起来有点儿兴奋……或者，激动。”Percival准备好了U盘和标准配置的工具包，往自己的西装内袋里塞。

“当然，这种配置通常只出现在军火走私的大佬家里。我来不及准备过多，现在先把房屋平面图给你，这是我从开发商那里拿到的，或许有些不准确，我相信按照这对夫妻的脾性，改动肯定不少。重点搜索的位置是他们的工作室和卧室。卧室我们了解得比较多，工作室当时没来得及仔细安装摄像头，信息比较少，门口有密码锁，从我们侦测到的镜头看，应当是个指纹的。”

“指纹的？”Percival反问了一句，听上去很不确定。

“你快和我一起祈祷，它可一定得是个指纹的。”Merlin拔高音调，Percival几乎能想出来魔法师翻白眼的样子。

Percival换了套深灰的西装，Merlin想着看上去和他所说的“换身行头”相去甚远，Percival只是换了个色调而已，魔法师费了老大工夫才忍住了没说话。Percival先是在街区里晃了一圈，带着他的两条吃饱喝足的狗。一人两狗最后在Lily和Henry的屋子后头停下来，Percival向四周望了一圈，确认没有其他人，随后他拍了拍两只狗的脑袋，手指往家的方向指了一下，两只狗就沿着来的路往回走。Percival站着看它们走远，才低下头对Merlin说了一声“开始”。

这栋房子后面的围栏要比Percival家的高出许多，Percival握着探测器沿着围栏根走了两圈，Merlin在对面操作，魔法师不消两分钟就给了路线，“后花园里有3个警报器，离内侧围栏十公分的位置。你从最左侧爬进去，尽量轻。”

Percival翻进去时眼睛还瞥着四周，落地时发出一声短促的扑簌声，他站在茂密的草坪里，一时没敢动，直到Merlin发来“未触发”的信号才猫着腰绕进房子一侧。Lily的房子构架和他们自己不同，侧面整片的落地玻璃，站在外面就能望见厨房和客厅。Percival踏上木制的台阶，旁边的游泳池飘着两片叶子，看上去有一阵子没有没人下水了，他摸着落地玻璃门的底缝，找着松动的插销，随后轻轻插进一把轻薄的刀片。

“我只能切断前门报警器3秒钟，你准备好了吗？”Merlin问他。

“嗯。”Percival握紧刀片，只发出一声短暂的喉音。

Merlin发出信号时Percival的手指迅速发力，插销一时间向上抬升。Percival迅速打开门，用身体将门重新合上，贴着玻璃站定。

“他们还不至于在自己的家里安置红外线报警器。”过了几秒钟，Merlin悠闲地吐出一句，“我激活了我们先前安装的摄像头，我能看见你了。”

“谢天谢地。”Percival放松了背脊，开始观察四周。客厅和厨房的构造和之前在监视摄像头里看到的相同，清一色的米白色调，Percival经过一个隐蔽的摄像头，冲着Merlin瞥了一眼，他走到客厅另一侧，通往口楼的楼梯藏在实木的书架后头。他探着头往上看了一眼，没立即走上去，返回了厨房找到几只玻璃杯，Merlin在他耳朵里安静了一段时间等着他准备指纹。

Percival的身影从Merlin面前的镜头里缓慢地往上移动，眼前的六个小屏幕分布在正中的大屏幕周围，他激活的摄像头工作得兢兢业业，Percival就出现在最大的那个屏幕里，胸口上的手帕叠成了一字形，露出条白色的边。Merlin坐在屏幕前的座椅里，他还有空余喝杯咖啡。

“你喝咖啡的声音响得就像是在提醒我——”Galahad的声音响起来，Merlin晃动着脑袋发觉并非是耳机里的声音，才露着一副稍显惊讶的表情转过头去看和警察周旋回来的骑士。

“——提醒你还有任务，不能回到这儿来。”Merlin接下话，视线跟着Galahad走，对方在他边上的椅子里坐下，也看着屏幕。

“Percival急了。”

“Lancelot已经中了2枪，这件事拖得本来就太久了。”

“灰骨头后边站着谁我们还不知道。”

“他们的动作加快了，灰骨头行踪暴露的几率在增加，后边站的这个人也要屏不住了。”

“你别忘记了，我们刚刚才失手丢了Henry House藏在投行电脑里的东西。”

“所以才要尽快把他们家里的东西也挖出来。”

“现在确定灰骨头的行踪了吗？”

“还没有。”

“Merlin，我检查了昨晚上狙击手打出来的子弹，和Lancelot中枪的子弹是一样的，甚至是同一把枪里打出来的。”

“你现在在提醒我——”

“狙击Lancelot的不是灰骨头，当时Henry House、灰骨头和Lancelot都在金丝雀码头，这个狙击手也在。”

“谢谢提醒，Galahad。”Merlin站起来，双手撑在屏幕前的台面上，“Percival，你到书房门口了吗？”

Galahad没参与他们的通讯，自顾自坐在一边，“这个狙击手熟悉Lancelot，熟悉Henry House，路线上必定和他们有交集。”

“我会再排查一遍。”Merlin冲Galahad眨眨眼睛，终于下了逐客令。

 

那门口的锁果然是个指纹的，Percival稍稍松了口气。他戴上印着Lily指纹的手套，将拇指按在浅蓝色的识别屏上，一边红色的小点快速闪烁了两下，终于跳转为了绿色。Percival按在门把手上，又再次往身后的楼道和下面的楼梯望了一眼，才重新转回到眼前的门上。

打开要比想象的容易，有点过于容易了，Percival一面忧心忡忡地想，一面摸出枪，以防正面受到突然袭击，他想过很多种可能，比如Henry或者Lily出现在书房里，举着一把勃朗宁对着自己的脑袋送上一发子弹，再或者灰骨头，那张阴恻恻的脸不动声色的藏在门背后。结果什么也没发生，平静得好像这只是一间普通的书房。

Percival稍放下枪口，慢慢踱进去，他正对着窗口，屋外的光正铺在他脸上。一侧木制的双人工作台霸占了一面侧墙，两台笔记本隔了2码的距离放着，台式电脑在另外一边，周围摆了点儿桌面植物。

Percival没多等，确认书房里没有别的安全措施后就打开了电脑。Merlin仍旧坐着，Galahad已经离开了，此时屏幕上没了Percival，他在书房里没法监控，只有耳机里传来零星一点的声响。三台电脑都带着密码，Merlin没费什么工夫就长驱直入。

接着Merlin的耳机就只剩下浅淡的呼吸声，他和Percival都没有说话。Percival备份着电脑上的信息，U盘上面的蓝点闪烁得很快。Percval从阳台一直转到书架，整个空间一尘不染，植物像是刻意调整角度散布在四周，没有水杯也没有相框，几乎像是个样板房。他转了2圈，怪异感像根尖锥一样扎在他心里，整个空间都叫他不舒服，层层叠叠的信息相互嵌套着向Percival挤压而来，那触感仿佛真的有人往他胸口送上了颗子弹，扎在他胸腔，又毫无血迹。

下载完成后那蓝色的点平息了下来，Percival找回自己的呼吸往周遭看了一眼，仍旧毫无动静，他自顾自设想的一切危险并没有真正发生，于是他迅速拔下三个U盘，按着原路迅速离开。


	16. Chapter 16

Lancelot在Percival换上睡衣，钻进被子里的档口给他打了电话，像是算准了时间似的，Percival不得已重新戴上眼镜，眯着眼睛瞪着手机显示屏幕，James的名字亮起来的同时他的来电显示照片一起跳了出来，在他手心里孜孜不倦地震动。  
Percival打算按下拨通键时震动又停止了，又一次该死地算准了，Percival怒气腾腾地想，手机一下砸在被子上，一下凹进去一个坑，奶牛抬起脑袋冲他不满地瞧了一眼，那手机正砸在它尾巴尖，于是奶牛抖着一身毛，趾高气昂地站起来挤到肉桂边上去，全然忘记了自己的食粮要倚仗坐在床上瞪眼睛的Percival。  
“晚上好，Perci。”眼镜上的耳机里终于传出Lancelot的声音，今天的头一声正经招呼来得过于晚，晚得Percival没什么调侃的心情，于是他决定单刀直入。  
“你的狗不适应我拌的狗粮，已经开始绝食抗议了。”奶牛抬起头惊恐地望着Percival。  
“别这样Perci，它是一只英国狗，它听得懂英语。”  
Percival不动声色地换了拉丁语，把话重复了一遍。  
Lancelot哈哈笑了一阵，背景音里有Merlin由远及近的咆哮声。  
“Merlin不准我动他的通讯器。”Lancelot的声音在Percival耳朵边乱晃。最终终于换了Merlin上来，Percival摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁，发觉奶牛还瞪着他，就鼓起腮帮子瞪着眼睛威吓奶牛。  
“Lancelot的训练进展顺利。”Merlin音调平直，情绪不大对。  
“是好极了。”Lancelot在Percival另一只耳朵里这么说。  
“Galahad一定已经告诉你们在投行狙击你们的狙击手的事儿。”  
“把这个人留给我。”Lancelot像是在边走边说话，四周浮起一阵儿脚步声，“他送了我两颗子弹，我理应还点儿东西给他。”  
Merlin没理Lancelot，“我最近会重新排查你们身边的人，看看是否有遗漏，所以这一两天请你们安分一点。”  
Percival花了点时间理解Merlin要的“安分”具体是指什么，最后他把这两个当作是Merlin在对Lancelot说，于是坦然地靠在枕头里，一只脚揣在奶牛厚实的毛里，一下一下轻轻按着狗肚子。  
“我从对面那家电脑里带出来的东西有发现吗？”Percival放松之后声音里带着懒洋洋的鼻音，Merlin听见了也当没听见，Lancelot听见了想忽略也忽略不了。当事人还保持着一副正经万分的模样，“今天他们回来得很晚，投行那一出让他们不得不接受公司和警察的质询，回来后他们似乎有点口舌之争，但没有持续多久。”  
“里面内容很多，目前只发现了些投行内部的违规操作，他们的高层手脚也不干净，这对夫妻搜集的证据若是爆了光，金融监管部门可有的忙活了。”  
“投行里耳目众多，要若无其事地利用这层明面上的关系来给毒贩子洗钱，还要在毒贩子头上动手脚，这点底还是要有的。”Lancelot接着Merlin的话，“难怪他们能在漩涡中心按兵不动，手底下这么多牌没亮出来呢。”  
“如果只是投行的黑幕抖不抖出来于毒贩子没什么区别，灰骨头既然出现在你们这个街区，那么他们的底牌里一定还有什么东西是我们没发现的。”  
奶牛不满意Percival放在他肚子上的脚，呼呼地抽了两声气，Percival只好把脚缩回了被子里，双手拽着被子边沿往上拉，一直拉到鼻子尖，布料摩擦的声音转变为无线电波，传到了Merlin和Lancelot的耳朵里。敏锐的魔法师故意冲着Lancelot翻了个白眼，对方正装模作样地挠头发。  
“所以，Perci，等检查结果出来我们才能知道了。今晚你就先好好休息吧。”Merlin说完就单方面关掉了频道，Percival还没反应过来，代表Merlin的小点已经暗了下来。而在Lancelot看来，魔法师说完后就转过头冲着他，用眼神和口型告诫他赶紧从他的办公室滚。  
英勇的骑士果真毫不犹豫，欢天喜地地滚了。

“有时候我觉得Merlin过于敏锐。”Lancelot打开自己房间门的时候这么说，他一手摸着鼻子，一手打开了灯。  
“当然，他是Merlin，是个魔法师，他的衣橱里还有一把飞天扫帚。”Percival笑着回答他，鼻音还是重，跟闷在被子里说话似的。  
“你猜他这次敏锐地发觉了什么？”  
“发觉你硬了吗？”Percival说完这一句就听见Lancelot在对面呼吸一紧。  
“Perci，你真是——”Lancelot声音里带着惊讶，“越来越坏了。”  
Percival沉下身体，在柔软的床单里把自己摊平，“你可没资格说我。”  
“我应该给Merlin发个消息，告诉他我刚刚思想无比纯洁。”  
“哦，快告诉他，他会让你再滚一次。”Percival瞪着天花板上的灯，“你回到房间了？”  
“嗯。你想做什么？”Lancelot的声音突然往下沉，比任何时候都显得低沉，尾音滑下去，倏忽就消失耳朵里。  
Percival还没回答就听见对面传过来衣服脱下来的声音，往后是一声儿轻轻的吱呀声，像是床板之间发出来的那种，Percival推了推眼镜，尽量憋着笑，“Merlin把你安排在哪间房了？”  
“新手训练营那间，有面巨大的双面镜，你还记得吗？”  
“哦，我当然记得。”Percival眨眨眼睛，一面说一面双手伸下去解开睡衣带子，“永生难忘。”  
“Merlin故意让我睡在这里。”Lancelot长长地叹了口气。  
那声音就像真的吹在Percival耳朵里，身体逐渐泛起一股燥热来，“我不知道你是什么状态，但我眼下是不太好受。”  
“我以为你总能一眼看穿我。”Lancelot赤裸着躺在窄小的行军床上，脸上架着他难得才带着的眼镜。  
“我现在又不能真正看见你。”Percival反驳他，双手沿着腰腹往下去。  
“哦，那你要我做什么？”Lancelot这么问他，声音像是从喉咙里压出来的似的，低哑地沉进Percival耳朵里，“如果你要我亲吻你，现在我可做不到了。”  
“谢天谢地，闭上嘴怎么样？”Percival后仰着头，脖颈露出来，他无意识地喘着气，手指按住勃起的阴茎，指尖抵在顶端。他浑身都在被子底下冒着热气，臀部碾着平滑的床单，随着喘气声缓慢地往上动着腰，阴茎在他手里滑动，一下下摩擦着被子。好一会儿之后Percival才发觉对面的Lancelot真的不说话了，连着Lancelot低哑的呼吸声都没了。  
Percival较着劲憋了一会儿，最终破功，“James！”  
“我听着呢。”Lancelot回答他，“你听上去好极了。”  
Lancelot说这句话的时候还憋着点笑，气息不稳，在Percival耳朵里听起来就更加叫他浮想联翩。Lancelot那边还带着点翻身的声音，Percival几乎能想得出他的模样，他的双腿，勃起的阴茎，还有Lancelot那双手，常年持枪，指面上带着硬茧的手，还有他小指上那枚能杀人的戒指，Lancelot抚摸他的时候总要硌着他，而他现在还有点该死的想念那触感。  
Lancelot听着Percival急促的，几乎要压抑不住的呼吸，手指握着阴茎一点点收紧，他侧面墙上的镜子一如往常。  
“我被推荐加入Kingsman的时候就发觉这面镜子有猫腻。”Lancelot说，“我总想着你是不是站在那后面看着我。这么想的时候那些晚上我几乎睡不着，”Lancelot深吸一口气，“而这里还没有单间的洗手间让我解决。”  
Percival轻轻哼了几声，嗓音拉长了之后他听上去就想要融化了似的，他稳了稳呼吸，“我可没在后头看着你，那时候我在海地执行任务。”Percival停顿一下卖个关子，“我通过屋子里的监控看到的。”  
Lancelot一下愣住了。  
“而我一个人住着个套房，洗手间都不用去。”  
“我现在真想知道你有多硬，Perci，”Lancelot笑起来，“你当着我的面可说不出这些话。”  
Percival一时没说话，他的确硬得不行，而且Lancelot肯定得比他还难挨。  
“我现在真想咬你。”Lancelot感叹。  
“你应该祈祷现在镜子后面没人。”  
“没有，Merlin几乎是气急败坏把我赶走的，他知道我要做什么。”  
Lancelot说得理直气壮，Percival咬紧了牙，想要反驳又没敢开口。他的双腿稍微分开，手绕到身后去，他的手指上沾染着前液，就着一点润滑指尖堪堪探进了穴口。Percival没忍住漏出一声急促的哼声，Lancelot立刻就听出来了，“我现在想真的干你，而不是听你用手指干自己。”  
Percival的哼声音调一转，带了点愠怒，然后又再次像只快要融化的猫一般一声声不紧不慢地哼，最后挑衅似的来了一句，“干我。”  
Lancelot差点就要为了这两个字射出来，他用手臂抵着嘴，另一只手握着阴茎加快速度，“你知道我还有杀手锏没使出来。”  
“随便，”Percival表现得相当随意，“反正你现在使不出来。”他的手指退出来一点，又加了一根伸进后穴，一点点向深处抽插。不多久他又加进一根手指，肠壁绞紧了他的指关节，指面压着湿滑高热的内壁，指尖一点点触到肠道深处的敏感点，于是他更想念平常Lancelot那根高热的阴茎，还有Lancelot低哑的喘息声和亲吻，Percival终于抵不住身体里膨胀的快感，阴茎涨得疼痛，他不由自主地想到这个嘴欠的混蛋平日里从自己身上感受到的这番光景，更加不乐意，一怒就关掉了通讯器。  
Lancelot原本还在为Percival这般放得开而暗喜，冷不丁耳机里突然一片安静。他按着两下通讯器，才发觉是Percival关了频道。于是勇敢的骑士瞪着天花板自我郁闷，阴茎笔直地贴着小腹，他手上再加快，就着前液的润滑发出一点滑腻的声响，想着Percival在耳机那头自己操自己，没多久就射在了自己手上。  
等Percival那边的频道再开，他整个人已经如往常一般正经无二。Lancelot语调平静，心里却在想砸了这间破屋子，冲出去往Henry House胸膛上也钻两个洞。对面传出了脚步声，连着两声呜呜的狗叫，Percival的声音响起来，说着“是要罐头还是零食”，既像在自言自语，又像在认真询问两只狗的意见，语调平直冷静，Lancelot隔着电流嗞嗞声儿都听出Percival已然是洗完了澡。

第二天一大早，Galahad站到了Percival家门口，带了一只刚烤好的鸡，招得奶牛和肉桂堵在门口，叫声一个高过一个。  
“你这是自找的。”Percival还穿着睡衣拖鞋，眼光冷淡地瞄Galahad沾了狗口水的裤脚管和皮鞋面，“你来做什么？”  
Galahad自顾自走进屋里，两只狗夹着他一路欢迎到厨房去。  
“这几天你们对门的夫妻可能就要有动作，加上灰骨头和那个狙击手，要盯的方向太多，Merlin让我过来到盯梢的小队那里，防止他们分头行动。”Galahad从抽屉里翻出个白盘子来，盯着瞧了会儿又翻到盘子底，“我上一次在巴黎买的盘子，一整套，Merlin看了嘲笑我选的花纹，说要充公，果然被他充了公。”随后他把盘子放下，注意到Percival盯着鸡，“Merlin烤的。”说完又低头去拆包着鸡的纸袋和锡纸。  
Percival轻轻吹了声口哨，两只狗终于放弃了鸡和裤脚管，转身跟着Percival出了厨房。  
Galahad拨开了一半的锡纸，转头看向门口，只看到两只堪堪消失的狗屁股。他脱下西装，抽掉了领带，解开袖口，把袖子挽上去一点，从刀架上挑了把刀，开始把鸡切开。  
Percival走进浴室想要洗脸，刚摘了戒指就听见一声狗叫，两只狗互相挤着又奔向了门口，他按着脑袋想门外可别是提着另一只鸡的Merlin。  
打开门才发现外面站着的是Randoll，她穿了件白T恤，上面印了颗巨大的爱心，手里拿着一叠A4大小的纸。这一回她没在遛狗。  
“早上好，”Randoll看到Percival身上的睡衣，又加了一句，“也许是太早了。”  
“哦，不。”Percival摇摇头，一面挥着手示意两只狗进屋，“早上好， 有什么事吗？”  
Randoll笑着挥了挥手里的纸，“这个星期天有个车库义卖活动，我来问问你们是否有兴趣参加。”  
Percival接过那叠纸，一页页往下翻，上面是两张不同样式的宣传单，底下是一张报名表，还附上了两张物品栏，“我恐怕得仔细找一找，你知道我们刚搬家，确实有些东西可以参加，但是我要找一找，James也许把它们堆在车库了，我可以过两天告诉你。”  
“过两天也许就来不及了，”Randoll露出遗憾的表情，“车库义卖就在后天早上，我昨天来找过你们，你们没在家。”  
Percival暗想昨天他在对门，确实没在家，“是的，我昨天送James去了医院，他的腿愈合得有些慢。”  
“希望他没什么事。”  
“他去做了检查，医生要求他住院观察一段时间。”Percival将宣传单收起来，“今天下午我会去车库找找，也许赶得上？”  
Randoll笑起来，“那就太好了，你可以把表填好后给我，注意倒数第二个选项，那里需要签上名。”  
“好，谢谢。”Percival向后退了一步，正打算结束对话，身后传来两声惊天动地的狗叫。  
Randoll侧着头看了一眼，Percival转回头，Galahad正端着装着鸡的盘子走出来，两只狗一路嚎着跟他跑到了客厅。  
Randoll愣了一阵，又迅速反应过来，缩回了脖子，对Percival说：“抱歉，我没注意到你有客人。”  
Percival摇摇头，“是个老朋友了。”  
Randoll走后Percival回到了客厅，Galahad坐在沙发上，两只狗一左一右蹲在他身边。Percival打量了他一阵，“我和James曾经策划过让你来拌狗粮。”  
“我不介意。”  
Percival在他对面坐下来，肉桂立刻跳下沙发蹲到他脚边上去，“Merlin有什么消息要你捎给我吗？他不会只让你来送只鸡。”  
Galahad交叠着腿，有一搭没一搭地摸着奶牛的大耳朵，“有，他锁定了灰骨头的藏身处。”  
“你应该早点儿告诉我。”Percival望着他，“而不是先跟我说鸡。”  
“现在也不迟。”Galahad回答他，“昨天半夜刚刚锁定的，他窝在一家地下酒吧里，我们调了周围街道的监控，几天来他昼伏夜出，现在Merlin派了人过去盯着，等灰骨头一走，我们要进去一趟，看看上一次他从投行捎走的东西还在不在。”  
“我最近闯了很多空门。”  
“那就再闯一个。”Galahad站起来，整理卷起来的袖口，走进厨房把西装拿出来穿上，临走时还问Percival，“听说Merlin让Lancelot待在新手进来的那间宿舍里？”  
“哦，你早知道就别装模作样地问我。”Percival站起来把他送到门口。  
“他也让我住过。”Galahad拉开门时仔细想了想，“这就像他的某种恶趣味一样。”  
“你可别让他听见了。”Percival用手势制止两只狗跟出来。  
“他是魔法师，他想知道总能知道。”Galahad向四周望了一圈，走向了停在栅栏外的车。


	17. Chapter 17

天色暗下来之后Galahad和Percival站在距离目标酒吧一个路口的位置上互相大眼瞪小眼。灰骨头藏身的地下酒吧就在他们跟前，而按照Merlin的信息来看灰骨头在一个小时前离开了这里，两个骑士却杵在门口开始质疑Merlin的判断。

“你们闹够了没有？”Merlin忍不住通讯器里静默的质疑，压低了嗓子吼了一句，“这家酒吧叫国王十字车站又不是我的问题！”

“我们没在质疑你，”Galahad开口，“这一次的任务上我们已经吃了很多亏，也许有可能你也吃了一个。”

Merlin不说话，不动声色地拿手指咄咄咄敲着面前的话筒，Galahad和Percival的耳机里顿时响起尖锐的噪音，两个骑士捂着耳朵——尽管没什么用，一一告饶，Merlin才停下来，声音回归往日的沉稳，“你们玩儿够了？打算执行任务了？”

“我们这就进去。”Galahad回答，转头冲Percival挤眼睛，小声说，“说不定里面的服务员都穿着霍格沃兹的魔法斗篷呢！”

“我听得见你在说什么。”Merlin指出Galahad的错误，“还有，里面的服务员不穿魔法斗篷，她们什么都不穿。”

“哦，一家脱衣舞酒吧，这才像是灰骨头这类人会待的地方。”

“行行好，快行动吧！”Merlin摘了眼镜按着自己的鼻梁，他这辈子都不想和他们说话了。

“这要是家脱衣舞酒吧，我们的优势也很明显。”Percival声音冷静，惹得Galahad看着他，眼神带着询问。

“这样就不会有哪个姑娘突然从身上掏出一把冲锋枪朝你扫射了。”Percival回答他，然后率先从街角走出来，经过Galahad时停下来审视一下，补了一句，“你看上去就像是个会逛脱衣舞酒吧的老混蛋。”

“谢谢夸奖，Perci，我能看出James加入Kingsman之后你的变化有多大。”Galahad跟着Percival走出来，“我要建议Arthur让你们多分头执行任务，隔开一个大洋一个洲的那种。”

Percival已经走到了酒吧门口，两个彪形大汉把着门，昂着头拿自己瘪进去的下巴示意Percival和Merlin停下。

Percival当即就变出一副玩世不恭的模样来，摘下眼镜抽出手帕擦一下，口气间杂着不耐烦，“你们看，我一整天都在被老板抽鞭子，如果到这儿发泄发泄还需要排队，那我这一天就真的没法过了，是吧？”他脸上还笑着，口气却森冷，眼镜底下的眼睛眯起来盯着两个门卫。

Galahad站在他后面笑得瘆人，手指拍了拍自己胸口，走上来与Percival站在一起，“我们不过是来找找乐子，不想出什么其他麻烦。”

两个门卫互看了一眼，Galahad和Percival都显出了相当的危险性，这种地方的门卫也不是眼拙的笨蛋，自然不想为了一份收入低迷的工作送了命。

Percival和Galahad走过两扇门，而后铺面而来的香水混杂味儿几乎把他们再次掀了出去，里面灯光暗淡，音乐低沉散漫，十来个舞娘站在台中央，身上撒着的闪粉让她们看上去在发光，身上全裸，只披着一层薄纱。场下还有更多的脱衣舞女郎，比起台上的至少她们还穿着挂满羽毛和亮片的比基尼。

“我小时候对脱衣舞俱乐部相当好奇。”Percival一走进来耳边就炸起Lancelot的声音，他迅速转头看Galahad，对方表情一如往常，“对了，你刚刚说要发泄发泄，你在指哪种发泄。”

Percival快走了两步，与Galahad拉开距离，随后他们一左一右分别进入舞池。

“我要告诉Merlin你的训练量太小。”

“别这样Perci，我这是中场休息。”Lancelot回答。

Percival在人影窜动的舞池里走了半圈，抬手按掉了Lancelot的频道。随后和反方向走过来的Galahad会和，对方前额的头发垂下来了一点，Percival眯着眼睛打量他。

“别看我，你自己也是。”Galahad在来回扫射的灯光里翻个白眼，“我觉得我已经被蹭得满身闪粉了。”

“那你去找Merlin的时候记得先洗个澡。”

Galahad睁着眼睛，睁得比往常都大，“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“这个酒吧除了我们刚刚进来的那个出口，只有一个应急通道。”Percival已经不理他了，“还有两个通往地下室的入口，一个是舞娘的化妆室，另一个是储藏室。”

“两个都是常常有人出入的地方。”Galahad自昏暗的光线里向右手侧看过去，“你认为他会藏在哪里？”

“化妆室。”Percival想也没想，径直往他们右手边走，“脱衣舞酒吧晚上才营业，他昼伏夜出，正好避开了人流。而且，化妆室这种地方，不会有人动不动就跑进去。”

“我也这么认为。”Galahad和他并肩走过去，途中不免有脱衣舞娘蹭过来，Galahad伸着手带着一脸的绅士微笑挡开，Percival连手也没伸，靠着眼神就让欺近的人群退避三舍。

化妆室在地底下，从酒吧大厅下去还要经过一条十来米长的走廊，走廊两边的扶手上亮着蓝色的指示灯，像是宇宙飞船通道里的指示器似的一闪一烁。Merlin这段期间没答话，只有一阵呼吸和敲击键盘的声音轻轻传过来。

“刚才是James联系你了吗？”Galahad冷不丁问了一句。

Percival一时没想到Galahad是怎么知道的，但他既然知道了否认也没什么意思，于是他点了点头。

“你最近看上去有些紧张，还有些烦躁。”

Percival本来以为Galahad要开点他们俩的小玩笑，结果语气是他没料到的沉稳，一贯的沉稳，像是料定了Percival似的，这就让他有点不乐意，整个人被一句话下了给解释透了的时候任谁都不会高兴。他稍微侧了头去看Harry，对方跟在他后面耸了一下肩膀，像是在反问他“难道我说错了？”。

“我不知道你怎么会这么想。”Percival回答。

“我不是在想，只是在观察。”

“别玩这样的文字游戏，Galahad。”Percival转回头，他已经看见化妆室的门口透出来的光了，“你要是有空，不如找个理由，让我们进一个满是丰满肉体的脱衣舞教吧化妆室，又不至于被认为是心怀不轨。”

“从我们踏进这方土地开始，我们已经被打上心怀不轨的标签了。”Galahad深深看着Percival的后脑勺，隔了许久，才补了一句，“你不用为Lancelot或任何人担心。”

这时候Percival已经把手按到门把手上了，听见他这么说就回望了Galahad一眼，“你想到进去的理由了？”

“哦，当然。”Galahad跟上他，同Percival一起站在门边。

“那么，告诉我。”Percival挺真诚地看着他。

Galahad突然抬手揪住他的领口，发力把他往门里一推，他们两个一起摔进去。

“别跟我说什么废话，我都看见了，你往她的胸口塞了20英镑，你还点了两束花送个她。”Harry佯装着开了骂。

“你连20磅都拿不出来了，这是你最好的一套西装，别当我不知道，你就是这副模样去骗咖啡馆富婆的钱的。”Percival一面往后退一面回应Galahad，手上控制着力道往Galahad脸颊上来了一拳。

他们就像脱衣舞酒吧常常上演的那样，装着为某个舞娘吃醋，摔进去的一瞬间两个人就摸清楚了地形。化妆室的中间排了4排化妆镜，对着门的一面墙上挂着五颜六色的羽毛彩带，另一侧是五个更衣室，整个空间里充斥了各种香水味儿。这个时候正是酒吧的高峰期，化妆室里只有5、6个姑娘，她们分散着坐在化妆镜前，现在已经挤作一堆向门口涌去，谁也不想在两个酒鬼的打斗里弄花了妆。

“是吗？骗富婆的钱？那么你的钱是怎么来的？”Galahad原本骑在Percival腰上，被对方反扑着压在了地上。

“哦得了！直接拿你的拳头来说话！”Percival和Galahad较着劲，一面观察里面更衣室是否有人，这点响动之下仍旧没有人出来。Galahad对着Percival使眼色，两个人就地滚了两圈后站起来，抄起放在墙边的木头模型往对方身上扔，他们故意失了准，木头全往门口的舞娘身上招呼。

很快有人大喊着要找保安，高跟鞋噔噔噔了几下就跑散了开去，Percival注意着门外，手上还扔着东西，示意Galahad可以开始搜了。

“Merlin会杀了你的，他让我们潜进来。”Percival低声怒吼，“还有，下次再出这种馊主意，你记得告诉我一声，我会要求换搭档的。”

“我们也可以参考经典电影桥段，打扮成舞娘之一进来。”

Galahad拿着枪站到门边，悄悄掩上门，黑暗之中楼梯上似乎还有个姑娘，但她没靠近。

Percival一扇扇打开更衣室的门，里面衣服内衣挂得到处是，果然都空无一人。最后Percival打开靠墙角的一间，里面没挂衣服了，倒是堆着很多头冠、翅膀和缀满了紫藤花的竹条。他把铺了整面墙的道具移开，墙壁一侧开了扇小木门，木头纹理都泛了白，锁是老式的，锁眼锈得一碰几乎就要掉下铁锈来。Percival本以为这扇门至少是锁上的，不料轻轻推了一下就开了。Galahad听见门铰链响动后跟着过去看，Percival和他对视一眼，就率先走了进去，Galahad将更衣室的门关上，道具遮掩在门板上，也跟着进去。

进去之后才发觉化妆室连接着舞台的背面，不过没法从背面进到酒吧，通道都用水泥封死了。这个空间大概有十米来高，上层是爬架，舞娘爬的钢管和升降梯都收在这里，底下摆着两张拼起来的大木桌，上面放着两台笔记本电脑，数不清的纸张和打包餐盒，靠着墙的一侧还有张钢丝床。

“他的确住在这里。”Percival戴上手套，开始翻灰骨头桌上堆叠的纸。

Galahad在四周走了一圈，看见Percival已经挑了桌子那一头开工，只好带了手套去翻灰骨头的床铺，“Merlin，我们找到他的藏身处了。”

Merlin没回答，耳机里只传来一阵嗞嗞啦啦的电流干扰声。

“Merlin？”

Percival按着耳机，里面也是同样的情况，“也许是我们在地底下，信号减弱了。”

Galahad点点头，双手摸着钢丝床的床沿，再整个把床铺翻过来，底下除了老鼠屎什么都没有。Percival把他桌上的纸张铺平，用眼镜迅速拍下来。Galahad搜完了床铺就帮着Percival开了笔记本电脑，开始用U盘拷贝里面信息。

“你有没有觉得这太容易了？”Galahad这么问Percival，“我们趁着他离开，摸进来，没有受到任何阻拦，再拷贝下信息，我们又不是James Bond。”

“这个时候James Bond的任务应该要有点转折了。”

“比如发现女主角其实是个反派？”

“谢谢你，Galahad，我可一点也不想有这种转折。”Percival拍完了他这一堆，伸手打开桌上的笔记本，那笔记本本来就开着，现在屏幕重新亮起来，上面的对话框还开着，Percival一看脸色就变了。

“怎么了？”Galahad问他，“出了什么事？”

Percival不答，只把电脑屏幕转向了Galahad，上面的对话框只剩了一行字——删除完成。

Galahad翻开另一台，上面也是同样的字。他们互相看了一眼，立刻收手向出口跑过去。而那扇摇摇欲坠的木门已经上了锁，外面像是抵了东西似的推不开，Percival侧着身体撞了两下，仍旧没有动静。

“让我来。”Galahad拉开Percival，“幸好我随时带着伞。”

Galahad调整了伞的模式，向门锁上射击，锁掉了下来，木屑炸得乱飞，从空隙里露出一块铅灰色的板。

他们的耳机里仍旧是嗞嗞声，这块板阻断了信号。Galahad和Percival沿着墙壁走了一圈，没发现其他的出口。

“我们制造一个出口。”Percival这么说，手指按在西侧的墙体上，平面图上这一侧有伦敦规划时废弃的下水道。用你的伞，我们可以开个口出去。”

Galahad和他一起在墙边蹲着，忧心忡忡地看着这个老旧的隔间，“这要是个危房，我一炮下去，可就要塌了。”

“那就计算准确。”Percival站起来绕到Galahad的后方，“我可已经确定要参加车库义卖了，我的狗还在等我回去喂饭。”

“你现在搞得就像我们得交代在这儿了。”Galahad翻个白眼，拿出伞，移动着计算方位。

“灰骨头来得及销毁笔记本里的资料，却来不及销毁这些纸质的资料，”Percival走到桌边，随手翻着里面的纸张。

“换做是我，就把这儿炸了，什么资料都不用销毁。”

“哦，Galahad，”Percival的脏话几乎已经到了喉咙口，“有时候你最好就别说话了。”

Galahad回头看看他，Percival已经脱下了西装上衣，开始爬靠在墙边的梯子，最顶上是错综复杂的铁架子，要在上面装几处炸药，再方便不过。Percival爬上去，再蹬着墙跳到架子上，Galahad已经在底下开始小幅度地爆破墙壁了，顶上积年累月的灰尘正扑簌簌掉下来。他在架子上走了一圈，果然看见隐蔽处几个红色的点在闪烁，侧面的计时器在黑暗里依次递减，他们还剩了2分钟。这个时间他们来不及拆掉这么多的炸药，Percival大致评估了杀伤力，往下一看，真在这炸了整个顶部和铁架子都会砸下来。

“Perci，墙壁外面还有很厚的土层，我还需要点时间。”Galahad自觉不秒，加大了伞输出的功率。

Percival对着炸弹上的计时器调整手上的表，开始倒计时。他沿着梯子再次爬下来，和Galahad一起查看目前开出来的口子，“我们还有1分40秒，如果可以利用爆炸把墙体整个炸开再……”

“我不同意，如果我们慢上一点，就会被埋在这儿了，就算是Kingsman的伞，这么用也太冒险了。”

Percival认真地看着Galahad。

“好吧，我同意。”Galahad挑着眉毛，用手把头发都拨到后面去，“Perci，你去看看灰骨头桌上还有没有什么遗漏的东西，然后准备撤离。”

 

十分钟后Merlin带着半个小队赶到了国王十字酒吧，那里已经往下塌了个深坑。在灰骨头绕了5个街区之后突然地下停车场消失无踪之时Merlin就感到了不对，他联系不上Percival和Galahad，他们已经超出了信号接收的范围。

Merlin把自己伪装成消防队，现场勘查一遍之后他确认Galahad和Percival至少还活着，周围分布的废弃下水道错综复杂，他开启了他们通讯器上的追踪信号，无奈地底下太深，没法探测。

2个小时之后Merlin突然收到了要求通话的信号。Percival像一只浑身炸毛的猫一样在他耳边叫起来，“我要弄死灰骨头。”

Merlin放下心来，挺高兴Percival还能生龙活虎着，挥着手向Kingsman伪装的小队示意收队，“好好，你和Lancelot目标一致了。你们受伤了吗？”

“没有，”Galahad的声音冒出来，“但是当两个中年男性，穿着Kingsman定制的西装，满身污泥水渍地从下水道口爬出来的时候，周围的人都会想知道发生了什么。”

Merlin的平板上终于收到了他们的定位信号，两个骑士已经出了这个区。

“哦，真是太对了。Galahad还义正言辞地告诉围观人群说‘我们是检修下水道的’。”

“放轻松，我们这样没人会认出来。”

“我都快认不出你了！Merlin，希望你能认出我们来。”

“你们待在原地别动，我现在就过来。”


	18. Chapter 18

Percival从车库里扒了两只玻璃花瓶，一套酒杯和一摞年代久远的自然地理杂志出来。他掂量着这些东西，确实是符合他们掩护身份的玩意儿，Merlin向来对人物背景及其喜好有相当严密的构思，Percival时常想知道，要是自己穿着一身Kingsman的定制西装，外面穿个超市导购员喜爱的围兜，手里抱着一篮子鸡蛋叫卖，Merlin会不会疯。这想法跟落入大气层的宇宙尘埃似的，一趟接一趟地闪现思维的光芒后迅速消散下去，没哪一次是真正能付诸行动的，Percival干不出来，他倒是能怂恿Lancelot这么干一趟。

于是他搬了把椅子坐在自己家车库门口，把收拾出来要卖的东西摊在地上，奶牛一只爪子按在地理杂志的封面上，谁胆敢拿起来就冲谁叫上一声。人陆陆续续来，又陆陆续续走，Percival怀疑这个小区的人一定是全出动了。一套酒杯没多久就出了手，Percival攥着两张纸币想这能买两个狗罐头了。他的任务目标之一Lily Johansson也规规矩矩地守在自己家的车库门口，堆着大堆的杂志，旧沙发旧椅子和数量可观的假花，Henry House到他这儿来看了一眼就走开了。Percival想他要是处在他们的境地里，现在就会把房子连车库，带着这些旧东西一起卖了。Merlin这会儿有一搭没一搭地和他通过通讯器说话，他不知道Percival正在自己的脑袋里编排他，想着Merlin要是真见到Lancelot带着缜密的掩护身份干了件出格的事儿会是怎样一副光景。魔法师搔着耳朵折腾Percival和Galahad从酒吧带出来的照片，时不时小声咕哝着要提高眼镜单体的储存量和耐冲击性。

“我想知道Lancelot什么时候结束训练。”Percival摸着奶牛的耳朵，装着在跟狗说话。

Merlin想了一阵，“这要看今天下午他的测试情况，他跟你联系了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就对了，我切断了他的通讯频道，他差点砸了我的研究室大门，你们可真是天生一对。”

“他是应该专心点儿，”Percival回答，“这一次我站在你这一边。”

“那就真站在我这一边，上一次他任务里折了我两支原型机，这一次他会不会烧了我全部的图纸？”Merlin没等Percival回答就自顾自说下去，“他敢烧我就敢照着他裤裆开一枪。”

Percival面不改色，装作没听见这句话，伸手从旁边的小桌子上拿茶杯。

“你还在喝茶？”Merlin听见了响动。

“我是在喝茶，用你准备的茶杯。”

“我听得出来。”Merlin翻翻眼睛，调侃他，“你是在车库义卖，你难道不是应该在……吆喝吗？”

“你真希望我吆喝？我还能顺便调整通讯器的音量让你和你的部门一起感受一下。”Percival放下茶杯，侧着头去看，Randoll在她家的车库门口蹲着，她前面并排摆了好几张桌子，说不定桌子也是要卖的玩意儿，Henry House就在她车库前，看着一个灰扑扑的手提袋。Randoll看见了Percival，就举起还抓着个网球的手朝着他挥了一下。

“你先前重新校对了Henry House和Lily Johansson的行程记录，有发现什么可疑之处吗？”这时候另一组人马走到了Percival家的车库前，他们刚刚从Randoll那里买了一副崭新的网球拍，还有两盒网球。奶牛已经开始发出呼噜声了，Percival压低了声音喝他，显然Lancelot平常把它宠坏了，它连头都没回一下。肉桂本来趴在一边，听见奶牛的呼声也昂起了头。

“你没指望卖掉这些旧杂志了。”Merlin的口气像是刚刚得了枚女王搬的奖章似的。

“Merlin。”

“好吧好吧，我待在自己的研究室都不让开玩笑了。我校对了先前让Henry和Lily吃下去的追踪器，他们的路线稀松平常，家，公司，距离你们一条街的那家超市，三处常去的加油站，公园和两星期去一次的餐厅，有监控的地方我都看过了，没什么可疑的。”

Percival深吸了一口气，手指抵在肉桂的鼻头，雪达犬正奋力想够到这根活见鬼的手指。

“我正在检查你们眼镜里拍下来的照片，有一部分损失在爆炸的冲击里了，谢天谢地只是一小部分，我刚刚把图像恢复完毕，希望有点有用的东西。”

“近来我们的运气实在不怎么样，这时候你应该像真正的魔法师一样给我们送一只兔子脚。”Percival的声音听上去挺认真。

“兔子脚没有，发现倒是有一点。”Merlin音调扬起来，Percival几乎想象得出魔法师吊他胃口时的表情，“你被人监视着，而最新的一条记录是：你出轨了。”

Percival一时间没反应过来这是真的还是Merlin突如其来的某个冷笑话。

“我说真的，Galahad的眼镜拍到的。”

“那我的出轨对象是谁？”

“一个西装笔挺的男人，他还给你带了只烤鸡。”

“Galahad。”Percival控制不住自己的表情，抽着嘴角在心里啧了一阵。

“哦Perci，上面记着你还是摘了戒指和他见面的，你为什么要摘了戒指？”

“我要去洗脸。”

“两次，你还把戒指摘了两次！”Merlin在他耳边叫起来。

“我怎么会摘了两次！”

“你不是真的和Galahad有一腿，是吧？”Merlin有点怀疑。

“哦，够了，我宁愿和你出轨。”

“我会把你的话转告给Lancelot和Galahad的。”

“灰骨头在监视我？我们？我和Lancelot？”

“这就是问题了。”Merlin恢复严肃的口气，“Galahad去你家那个时间我小组已经控制住了灰骨头，他从那个时候开始到你们潜伏进酒吧之前一直在我们的额监控范围内，而且实际上，他没有发觉的迹象。所以他不可能在监视你们，另一方面，你们一进去通讯就断了，出口被堵死，里面还有炸弹，而灰骨头跑过几条街之后突然就把Kingsman的人甩掉了。”

“监视我的不是灰骨头是其他人。”Percival仔细想着前一天Galahad过来时发生的事，突然就觉得后脊背被人盯着。

“那天到底发生了什么？这里的措辞显示这个监视者不是第一次见到Galahad，他在其他地方见过Galahad，你也摘了戒指。”

Percival缓缓舒出一口气，慢慢转过头向背后望了一眼，后面只有他自己的车库。“Merlin，先前我们让Randoll吃下去的追踪器还有记录吗？”

“没有，但我检查过，没有什么问题。”

“那天Galahad来的时候，Randoll也来了，给我车库义卖的表和宣传单，我就是摘了戒指后去开的门，Galahad从厨房里出来后和她打了个照面。还有一次，我在Henry House公司对面见过他，我也许是把戒指摘了，我记不清了。”

“我一开始就排查过她的信息，背景干净，无不良记录。追踪器上的记录也是家，加油站，超市，兽医院……”

“哦，要命，她去过超市。”Percival站了起来，朝Randoll家望过去，Randoll没站在那里。

“你们一整个小区的人都去过。”

“Lancelot被狙击前Henry House去过一趟超市，Randoll也去了，她还告诉Lancelot她的狗链子勾到了袋装狗粮。”Percival一面说一面往Lily家望过去，Lily也不在车库前，“我看不到他们咋哪儿，快找到他们。”

“你最后一次看到他们是在哪儿？”

“Lily在她自己家的车库前，Henry在Randoll家的车库那里。”Percival挥着手示意狗跟着他进屋，他伸手从沙发垫子底下摸出两个弹夹，把狗关进厨房。他打开门再次往Randoll的方向望过去，还是没有人，Randoll离开后本来站在车库前的都离开了，Percival眯着眼睛看着，发觉刚刚Henry House在看的手提袋也不见了。他立刻向对门跑过去，他们的栅栏都开着，车库前的东西都还堆放在原地，Percival的视线在房子两侧和二楼的窗玻璃上扫过。他还没踏进花园，一声枪响从二楼传过来，他记得那个方位，几天前他还摸进去过，是Lily和Henry的办公室。

Percival几步跨到门廊，侧身靠在门边。

“我听到了枪声。”

“是在哪一家？”

“Lily和Henry。”

“Perci这时候你可别学Lancelot一个人冲……”Merlin说到一半听见了一声木头碎裂的声音。

“我们在这件事情上耗得够久了。”Percival撞开了门，他堪堪举起枪就看见Henry从楼梯上下来，他脸色惨白，嘴唇微微地抖，整个人像是从楼梯上飘下来的似的，Randoll跟在他后面，握着一支枪，枪口正抵在Henry后脑勺。

Percival把枪口指向Randoll。

Randoll看见他，并不惊讶，“虽然跟我想得不太一样，但是你好。”

Percival没说话，紧紧盯着他们从楼梯一步步走下来。

“你不想说话？随便吧。”Randoll用枪口抵着Henry House的后背，把他往前推了一下，然后动了一下脖子，伸展着肩胛和后背，“我其实跟你们一样，扮个不太符合我自己的身份。”

Percival趁着她的枪口移开，脚步往一侧挪过去，想避开她的射击范围。

“嘿，别动，亲爱的！”Randoll把枪口冲着他，“不过你们大概还挺享受自己的掩护身份的，我从窗口看见你和你丈夫接吻了，而你还有个男朋友，我挺想知道给你们制造这些身份的人是故意的，还是弄巧成拙。”

“给我弄死她。”Merlin在耳机里听着，最后下了个结论。

“我看见了你对我的监视记录，你要是早点告诉我们，我会请你来家里喝杯茶。”

“真可惜，你们的茶一定不错。”Randoll说得挺诚恳，“如果不是这两个混蛋太过贪婪，我就不会错过这杯茶了。”

Randoll站在Henry House身后，Percival没法一击即中，他稍微放低枪口，Randoll不可能拖个受伤的人质逃跑，外面的人已经听到了枪声，他们会报警，无论Randoll有什么打算，一旦警察出动了，她就完完全全到了明面上了。

“别动。”

Percival刚刚扣住扳机打算往Henry小腿来一枪时，身后突然窜出个声音。

“灰骨头？”Merlin在Percival耳朵里这么说。

“我以为炸弹炸不死你们，也至少能把你们埋了。”Randoll耸耸肩膀，“灰骨头还挺喜欢他那个窝的，毕竟上面就是脱衣舞俱乐部。”

Percival能感觉到自己后背上顶着的枪口，他没法动，前面和后面同时被制住了。

“你拿到刚刚手提袋了吗？”Randoll问。

“拿到了，这个蠢货已经把它放到车里了。”灰骨头回答。

Randoll瞧了一眼Percival，拎着Henry的后领推着他往前走，经过Percival时还冲着他笑了一下，“我很抱歉往你丈夫身上打了两枪，你知道的，不能让你坏了我的好事。”Randoll走进厨房，推开连着车库的门，“杀了他后跟上来。”

灰骨头低沉地答应一声。Randoll就推着Henry进了车库，Percival听见Henry这个时候在喊着Lily的名字，他想得出来刚刚那第一枪是打了谁。Randoll也许是用枪托打了他两下，喊声变成了呜咽。

“他不会想再回一次楼上的，那女人对我们开的价码一直不满意，交涉了六次，这就是她最后的结果了。”灰骨头把枪挪到Percival心脏的位置，“‘砰’，她就再也没法说话了。”

Percival几乎听得见自己和对方的呼吸声，混杂在缓慢扣动扳机的声音里，他清楚自己只有0.2秒的时间来躲开这枚子弹，于是他沉静地听着，然后再一瞬间就侧着身体猫下腰，子弹从他手臂内侧划过去，没多久就传来刺痛。灰骨头立刻反应过来，退后一步再开一枪，Percival就地滚了一下，子弹射在沙发里。Randoll已经发动了车，开到了花园里，一时间安全警报声全炸了起来。灰骨头趁Percival还没站起来时就扑了过去，Randoll在外面喊他的名字，让他快点上车，Percival躲开他的拳头后近距离开了两枪，一枪打在灰骨头左肩，一枪在左上臂，灰骨头没躲开，反手扣住了Percival的身体，他手劲大得出奇，按住Precival持枪的手腕，身体还挤着Percival的伤口。

灰骨头和Percival互相角力的档口谁也没敢放松。Randoll等了一阵，烦躁地按着喇叭。

“你先走。”灰骨头肩头不是贯穿伤，子弹还留在身体里。他冲着门外高喊了一声，随后引擎声响起来，Randoll开着车冲出了花园。外面一路都有惊呼和枪声，Percival无暇顾及，他耳机里Merlin的声音时断时续。灰骨头最后发力，推开Percival，毫不顾忌他手上的枪，就地一滚后立刻站起来，手上多了个黑色的控制器。

Percival也站了起来，枪口对着他，“警察马上就来了，你做这些事毫无意义。”

“有没有意义你等着这个住宅区炸成灰再来看吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

Percival难得在一趟任务里感到头疼：被反监视、被按了个出轨的名头、被看见跟Lancelot接吻，现在被一个疯子手上的炸弹威胁。一个比一个能刺激他的神经。刺激多了，他反而冷静下来。

“你要是打算按下那个按钮，把这里炸成灰，我挺赞成。”Percival真诚地眨眼睛，“Randoll一定会高兴到去伦敦大桥上玩蹦极，少个人跟她分钱多好。”

灰骨头没反应过来，呆愣愣地眨了一下眼睛，他觉得他的优势至少还能保持一会儿，视线从Percival身上挪到自己手里的炸弹控制器上，仿佛那黑色的东西突然变成了一根没什么威慑力的盐水冰棍。

“你一定是跟Lancelot混久了，你说话都像他了。”Merlin的声音由远及近，重新回到了控制台前。

“闭嘴。”Percival回答。

“什么？”灰骨头不明所以，他还没开口。

“没在跟你说话。”Percival扬起下巴，回答灰骨头。

“你们先处理着吧。”Merlin挺善解人意，“反正你现在出去也追不上Randoll了，我让Lancelot去，就当……恢复测试吧。”

“什么？”Percival扬高声调，当真希望自己听错了，然而Merlin已经眼疾手快地单方面掐断了线。

“什么什么？”灰骨头不耐烦起来，抓着那控制器在Percival面前晃了一下，提醒他目前的形势，“你最好注意一点，我没什么耐心。”

Percival的枪口仍旧对准了他。

“我有一整个小区的人质，你要是想活着见到你的丈夫或者情人，就别在这个节骨眼上逞英雄。”

这话就像是往Percival头上浇了一缸汽油，还拿着个打火机在他四周晃，生怕不把他惹火了。

“我不常听见有人这么说我。”Percival面上还装得冷淡，灰骨头还在想Percival是具体在说哪个字眼，Percival没等他自顾自说下去，“逞英雄，我跟这个事情不沾边，我猜Kingsman里有的是喜欢逞英雄的家伙，我枕头边就躺了一个，就那个差点被你炸死的。”他的声音再度低下去，像是在极力压制怒火似的。

“别废话，放下枪！”

“我一开始以为你挺聪明的。”Percival把枪口撂下去一点，灰骨头肩头流下的血几乎浸湿了他半条袖子，空气里的血腥味儿越发重，“但是当你一个人留在这里，举着个自以为是的引爆器时，就跟我们大多数时候对付的蠢货差不多。”他说这话的时候没什么表情，只有眼睛微微眯起来，像是仅仅在陈述个事实似的。

“我叫你闭嘴。”灰骨头不退反进，他平日刀里来火里去，并不会被立时震住，心里倒是真泛起了点不甘心的酸劲儿，Randoll没比他做得多，而这女人现在有钱有车有人质，人质身上还有伦敦毒枭各处港口和账户信息，马上就要成为新一代的英国女毒枭，形势一片大好，换作是他自己也是必定要扔下累赘的。尤其这个累赘还自己握着个引爆器，马上要上演鱼死网破的戏码。

这到底值不值当呢？

灰骨头后背冒出点冷汗，他惊觉这倒不是因为Percival的枪口，反而是因为自己手里的引爆器。

“你以为这些话会有作用？”灰骨头大喝一声，没吓住Percival，只想把自己危险的想法给吓回去。

“我不需要这些话起作用，”Percival挑了下眉毛，整张脸突然显示出一点冷冰冰的真诚来，“我说你是蠢货，这是个不争的事实。”

灰骨头没料到这一句，仿佛Percival刚刚那一场攻心战不过是他自己在自作多情。他的身体摇晃了一下，失血的症状开始在他身上显示出来，冷和虚弱同时从脚底泛起来，跟条蛇似的盘旋而上。

灰骨头挫败地呼出一口气，昂起头从Percival的枪口挪到他眼睛上，他已经输了，若是还想输得有丁点可怜的价值，那就拉眼前这个人陪葬。他这么想，也打算这么做，心里突然生出点视死如归的情绪来。

Percival没给他“逞英雄”的机会，灰骨头的视线堪堪移动，他就开了枪。子弹射在他扣着引爆器按钮的手指关节上，那黑色的小玩意儿立刻被冲击力弹得向上飞出去，灰骨头这一痛登时就皱了脸喊出了声，身体向后退去。Percival一步跨上前，一面往灰骨头的胸口补了两枪，一面伸手去够引爆器。

“你还好吗，Perci？”Lancelot的声音慢悠悠从耳朵里传过来，时机刚刚好。Percival抓住了引爆器，双脚落地，他刚刚上前时用力过猛，后脚跟被震得挺狠，现在包在皮鞋里隐隐约约疼起来。

“你知道我很好。”他回答Lancelot，眼睛还盯着那引爆器。他把它翻过来，上面有个小小的LED屏幕，上面的时间停在00:15，按钮那儿还飞溅着一块血迹，“你到了哪里？”

“我在往西边跑。”Lancelot的声音里夹杂一点点笑意，他憋足了劲要送还打在自己身上的子弹，Merlin终于放他出来了，“Merlin激活了车上的定位系统，我现在跟着他们呢。”

“Merlin应该告诉过你整件事了。”Percival向门外走，瞥了一眼灰骨头的尸体。

“我们早该想到邻居身上去的，下次要把’头一个来送苹果派的邻居要着重调查’这一条写到Kingsman外勤手册里去。”Lancelot沉吟一声，脚下突然加速，“我看到Randoll开的车了。对了，你说她的狗该怎么办？那条威玛。”

Percival摇摇头，克制住没翻个白眼，他心里挺怀念Lancelot说话天马行空的腔调，这是真正回到任务时间了。

“Merlin会给它找户好人家的。”

“你觉得我们可以’招安’吗？”

“我会给它找个好人家的，Lancelot，你不如先专心一点。”Merlin强行插进他们的频道间，为一只狗的归宿下了定论。

Lancelot紧盯着前面的车屁股，Randoll显然是发觉自己屁股被黏上了，车子开得豪放起来，左右晃动着想制造点小车祸阻拦Lancelot。Merlin从他们的耳朵里消退下去，他还有一个警车呼啸着出动的苏格兰场要打点，没工夫过多关注Lancelot和Percival之间那点默契。

“你知道它是条好狗，它会捡球。”Lancelot以为Merlin断了线，不忘记加一句。

Percival就当没听见。

魔法师像炸开了一样极力为自己的工作辩护，“我手底下的每条狗都会捡球！”

Lancelot像是满意了，一面避开迎面飞来的一个超市购物车，一面还加了速。他出来得匆忙，开了辆Kingsman黑色标准制式的车，车上的武器足够轰平威斯敏斯特宫。他叹口气，到底是没有阿斯顿马丁拉风，不满意都没来得及表达，就被后勤官撵上了驾驶座。

好在车还是防弹的。

Randoll发觉他躲开了她制造的小障碍，终于耐不住祭出了枪。她对这一天有所准备，已经当着Lancelot的面打空了四个弹夹，当街扔了一把枪，看上去完全不心疼。旁边的Henry House也许是吓傻了，也许是被打晕了，也许是死了，一动不动地歪在副驾驶座上，专职当个人形炮灰。

Lancelot瞧着冲车窗玻璃上砸过来的子弹，权当是伦敦今日下了一场金属雨。Randoll还在往西边走，过了两座桥，前面猛然间空旷起来，车内地图上亮起个红点，Merlin的声音适时地搭配着画面，“我估计她要去码头。”

Lancelot再度抬起眼睛，前面的车却似乎放慢了速度。他小心谨慎地跟上去，Randoll从车窗里伸出一只手，一个黑色的小东西从她手里落下来，掉在地上。趁着Lancelot看过去的档口，Randoll一脚油门，呼啸着开进码头边上鳞次栉比的集装箱群里。

率先听见声响的是Percival，他还没踏出门，手上的引爆器就“嘀”地响了一声，本来显示15秒的LED迅速变成了14秒。

“操，Randoll也有引爆器。”

Lancelot听见Percival这一句炸开在耳边，后背登时腾起一阵冷汗。

“还有多久？”

“12秒。”

Percival迅速冲出门，整个小区已经被警察清空，路上空无一人，车库前的摊位一片凌乱。Percival不清楚这个住宅区里被埋了多少炸药，他迅速想着脱身的路线，按照灰骨头的说法，炸药足够把整个住宅区炸成灰，姑且还是别认为他在夸大其词，12秒的时间他跑不出这个小区，甚至到不了这条路的尽头，Kingsman备用的车停在他们家后面一户的背面，他跑过去来得及，但如果那附近正好有炸弹，那么就感谢老天，让他认识了James Spencer。

他念头换了好几圈，每一个都通向一条死路。

Lancelot没听见他说话，握着方向盘的手几乎脱力，他清楚时间在走，内心里想说话，又担心一经开口，10秒也不过是说一声“Percival我爱你”的长度，说完了就没了。他想等Percival的声音响起来，说一句一切都过去了，一切都好了，随便什么，最老套的话就行。

Percival像是感觉这一点，他果然开了口，像是要叫Lancelot的名字：“Jam……”

而后的声音猛然间在Lancelot耳边炸开，整个集中成一道刺耳的巨响，再变成一潭充满了沙沙噪声的死水。

Lancelot瞪大着眼睛，懵了一下，试探地叫出一声，“Perci？”


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

Lancelot等着耳机里那阵难捱的杂音过去。

他指望头一个蹦出来的声音能让他欣喜，别让他像突然被一头按进了海水里，就此挣扎不出。

“James？”Merlin的声音首先冲出来，他叫了一声，又立刻咳了一阵。

Lancelot猛然间觉得不真实，头一个冲出这片泥淖的竟不是Percival。一时间他没说话，Merlin咳完了，给了Lancelot一阵缓冲的时间，“我们刚到，炸弹就引爆了。”

前头Randoll的车子转进了个死角，屏幕上显示出来她前面只有一条向下延伸出去的窄道，堪堪能容下车身的宽度。Lancelot跟在后面，速度不减，心神却都聚集在Merlin即将要说出的话里。Randoll眼见退无可退，一脚油门下去，硬生生卡着冲了出去。

“我们还没有联系上Percival，爆炸中心就在Lily他们家的花园里，所以也许只是他的通讯器受到冲击影响而……”Merlin说到一半，顿时觉得Lancelot这时候不需要什么猜测式的安慰，“小区其他地方也有炸药，不过并不是直接引爆的，是受到波动才炸的。我们正准备进去。”

Lancelot听着，却说不出话，只得紧踩着油门不放松。

“哦真要命，Lancelot你快说句话。”Merlin强制调高了Lancelot耳机的音量，在他耳边大喝一声。

Lancelot挤压着自己的喉咙，发了出了一声短促的声响，听起来毫无意义，就像是个信号，让Merlin知道他现在还能扛得住。

魔法师暂时安静下来，抬头看前面一溜已经整装出发的外勤人员，伸手推开车门，走到他们前面去，最前头的那名队员手里带了设备，Merlin往屏幕上看了一眼，上面的温度分布仍是一片红红黄黄的色调，中间区域完全是一片亮红色。他抬手郑重其事地拍了拍这名队员的肩膀，透过防护头盔的风镜看着对方的眼睛，随后转头与他们一同走进去。

 

Lancelot一路跟到了码头边，这一日风雨不顺，出航的船寥寥无几。他减缓了车速，眼睛快速地撇过一侧仓库之间的狭窄缝隙，也不放过另一侧船只之间细微的声响。大约开过了一百码，Lancelot才在96号仓库的一侧发现了Randoll的车。

他跳下去检查，车里已经空无一人，后排车座上散着两把枪，都是打空了的。副驾驶座椅靠背上沾着血迹，皮座椅直接被开了个小孔。Lancelot按照高度判断，Henry House必定是被Randoll在肩膀附近开了一枪，血迹滴滴答答落在了车上，和一侧的水泥地上。Lancelot顺着血迹望过去，直直锁定了一艘白色游艇，船身上印着行红色的大字——潜行者。

现在他的耳机里真跟世界末日似的安静。

船是下了锚的，吃水不深。Lancelot握着枪，缓慢移动到游艇跟前，船上一片安静，他向第二层的驾驶室里望过去，视线所及之处仍是空空荡荡。等到他的脚刚刚踏上甲板，突然就听见一阵低低的哀嚎，是从他身后传出来的。Lancelot猛然间后脊一阵发紧，爆炸声像在他耳边又炸开了一轮，当机立断，转身扑出游艇，堪堪跑开两步，身后的游艇就炸了开来。冲击力砸在他后背上，他几乎听见自己的骨头在吱嘎作响，好在一侧就是水面，他身体一歪，朝着水面砸下去，躲开随之而来的高热。

木板玻璃铁片飞溅开来，Lancelot躲在水底下看这些东西落到河面上，沉到水底去，他的后背还是受到了波及，浸了水后疼痛终于抢先占领了他的知觉。

“James，你怎么了？我听到爆炸声，James？！”Merlin的声音漂浮进水里，Lancelot没法回答他，只好伸手在耳机上敲出摩斯电码。

“我很好。”他回答，然后犹豫一阵，终于还是敲了出来，“你找到他了吗？”

“还没有，我们在爆炸中心外侧，现在温度太高，还没法进到最里面，对不起，James。”

这回Lancelot没再敲了，只伸长了手臂尽力向水面浮上去。他一露出头，立刻就接到了一排子弹，Randoll站在隔了10来码的另一艘游艇上，向他亮出枪口，一面高声喊了一句：“你就是死不了，是吧？”

Lancelot迅速换了口气，又钻进了水里。子弹接踵而至，他贴着码头，迅速朝Randoll游过去。Randoll见水面上没窜出血花，知道没打中，当即收了枪，不做无用功，只等Lancelot暴露自己的行迹。

“我送你丈夫上了天，你要是乖乖跟上去，对谁都好。”

Lancelot从水底下望上去，Randoll已经后退了几步，不再站在船边上，防备Lancelot突然登船发难。

“James，你不用单打独斗，你身后有后援。”

“不，我自己动手。”Lancelot否决了Merlin的建议，“我要杀了她。”

“如果……”Merlin还要继续说，Lancelot立刻掐断了频道，生怕魔法师真把“如果”说出来。

他仍旧朝着Randoll游过去，尽量潜得深，以免惊起水纹。现在他与Randoll所在的游艇只剩一船之隔，他上浮了一些望出去，Randoll已经不在船舷边了，这个距离上他看不见驾驶室的情况，Lancelot略一想，就迅速向那艘游艇靠过去。

这一艘仍是下了锚的，他倒不担心这里仍旧有炸药等着他，刚刚的爆炸距离并不远，稍有差错便会波及，Randoll不至于冒这么大风险往自己站的这艘上也按一颗。Lancelot游到另一侧去，才发觉Randoll站在船舷边起锚，这一下倒是解释了她为什么不尽快逃走，她原本计划必定是要乘潜行者号逃走，无奈Lancelot咬得太紧，她身上又有手受伤的Henry House当拖油瓶，仓促间只得将潜行者号上装上炸弹，诱Lancelot过去查看，本想一劳永逸，不料Lancelot躲过一劫。

Lancelot绕回去，在游艇一侧登陆。他浑身湿淋淋的，皮鞋里灌满了水，Lancelot持枪一步步挪过去，背靠着船身底层，尽量不发出声响。Randoll仍旧飞快转动着起锚的转盘，Lancelot露出眼睛看了一眼，确认船上没有人质。

这时候Randoll却突然转过身，枪口往Lancelot的方向打出一串子弹。Lancelot堪堪躲过，眼角瞥见那镜面一般的船舷栏杆。

“你真是蠢货。”Randoll没头没脑地骂了一句，紧跟着跳上来，Lancelot往后退开，一手撑住Randoll的枪口，直直掰到肩膀上方，掐着Randoll的手指将弹夹一气打空。

Lancelot脚还没站稳，游艇却突然动了。他往身后的驾驶室看去，开船的竟然是Henry House。

Randoll瞧见Lancelot脸上表情变化，翻了个白眼，从后腰上再拔出一支枪，与Lancelot对峙，“没你想得那么不堪，他老婆已经死了，他只是做出最有利的选择而已。”随后Randoll眯着眼睛打量了Lancelot一阵，突然哼笑一声，“你的丈夫也死了，其实你也有很多选择。”

“我选择让你悲惨地死。”

Randoll耸耸肩，“那就没办法了。”

游艇往河中央开过去，船尾甩开挺大的水花。

“帮帮忙，你这个蠢货。”Randoll大喝一声，这回Lancelot知道她在骂谁了。

身后突然打过来一排子弹，Lancelot就地滚了一下，Henry House开枪打穿了驾驶室的前窗玻璃。

Randoll趁着Lancelot枪口调转的机会扑上去，她本打算往他身上补枪，不料Lancelot的脚一勾，Randoll也被带倒了，两把枪同时摔出去。Lancelot和Randoll同时一愣，Randoll立刻抬起胳膊肘，往Lancelot下颌砸过去，连滚带爬往前面的枪伸长了手臂。Lancelot倒没急着去抢枪，他一面紧紧按住Randoll的腿，一面摸了一下自己的后腰，抽出一把战术短刀，弹开刀刃往前一掷，刀口擦着Randoll的脖子飞出去。

一开始Randoll只感受到一阵细细冷冷的疼痛，她知道自己受了伤，但她仍旧寄希望于离她手指不足一英寸的枪，而后她身体泛起突如起来的冷气，一瞬间就蔓延到了她身体，这时候她才发觉自己的劲动脉被划破了。

Lancelot猫着腰站起来，Randoll的上半身已经浸在自己的血泊里，整个身体已经泛起一层灰白，只有手脚还在抽搐。

Henry House显然看见了甲板上的情况，已经顾不得船往哪个方向开，双手托枪紧跟着Lancelot，他显然是办公室坐久了，全无Randoll那般准头和定力，不消半分钟，就把弹夹打空了。

Lancelot听着里面传出枪针徒劳撞击的声音，才站起来走进船舱。Henry House看见他，浑身都开始抖，Randoll果然没给他多余的武器。

“不是我引爆的炸弹！”Henry House猛然间抓住了关键，一气喊出来。

“我知道，我看见了。”Lancelot声调平板，一下让Henry House紧张起来。

“你不能杀我！我知道伦敦这些毒枭的账户！我替他们管钱！Lily死了，你们只有我！”

——这倒是说对了。

Lancelot瞥他一眼，真的像在思考这句话的分量。

“Lancelot！你的确不能杀他！”Merlin的声音也跳出来，魔法师又强制开了频道。

好像Henry House就真不该死一样，Lancelot抬手，想要关闭Merlin的频道。

“你听他的，James。”

耳机里忽然换了个声音，Lancelot一时间毫无准备，当即愣住。

“Perci？”他小心翼翼，终于叫出一声来。

“你听他的，James，Henry House还不能死，我们硬生生挨了两场爆炸可不是为了三具什么都吐不出来的尸体。”

“Percival？”Lancelot还在确认。

“况且Henry House还得进监狱，那群毒贩子也得进监狱，让他们自己互咬去吧。”

“行了就是我。”Percival声音低下去，像是在感叹，尾音沉进Lancelot耳朵，一直沉进深处去，“我没死。快爆炸的时候我想起我们家的酒窖了，那里的酒需要恒温窖藏，Merlin在藏酒这方面总是不留余力地花钱，所以我想也许酒窖外层的钢结构也许扛得住爆炸的冲击。”

“哦，Perci。”Lancelot长长叹出一口气，身体里沉沉浮浮的念想一下全都回归本位，他像是真正破开了水面，让空气重新灌进肺里，带着疼痛重重呼吸。

“抗是扛住了，但我的西装和通讯器都毁了。”

Lancelot一面听他这么说，一面勾起嘴角，“你不该这个时候跟我调情。”他走近Henry House，抬手用枪托砸在他后颈上，那人一下瘫软，昏了过去。随后Lancelot走到方向盘前，迅速打了个方向，掉头往码头开去。

“你想多了。”Precival愣了一下，才回答他，“不过我的衣服确实毁得差不多了，你要是不介意，我希望你来接我。”

“Merlin呢？”

“我在他们搜索的时候冲出来，吓了Merlin一大跳，然后我真诚地建议他下次把酒窖修在地下会更好，显然他不喜欢这个建议，所以他丢下我跑了。”

Lancelot刚想回答，耳机里却传来一阵Merlin不满的咕哝声。

“哦，是的，他跑了。”Percival再次肯定。

 

Lancelot再回到他们的小区，已经是1个小时后了。

小区门口停着警车和Kingsman的出勤车，显然Merlin还在这里。Lancelot开着那辆受到游艇爆炸波及的标配出勤车，颠颠簸簸地开进主干道，往自己家去。

快到地方时Lancelot意识到爆炸远没有Percival自己说的那样轻松，至少Henry和Lily的房子已经完全烧焦塌陷，而对面他们自己的家，也已经被爆炸的冲击力损毁了大半。

Lancelot放慢速度，开到屋子前，草坪早不像原先那样规整，木头瓦片花盆，还有不知哪里扎过来的半扇车门，横七竖八地砸在上面。Percival就坐在这之间，双腿叉开，右手拎一瓶Chateau d’Yquem，左手端个断了脚的酒杯，两只狗围着他的裤脚管打转。Percival瞧见坐在车里的Lancelot，慢慢举起酒杯向他示意。

Percival脸上手上都带着擦伤，他到Percival跟前站定，从他手里接下酒杯喝一口，“Perci。”

“James。”

“我以为你光着呢。”

“我那是在和你调情。”Percival仰起头，他这时候戴的是Merlin的眼镜，架子比他自己的眼镜大一圈，只得不停地拿手指往上推。

两只狗围了上来，兴高采烈地咬Lancelot湿淋淋的裤脚。

“为什么肉桂先生也咬裤脚管了？”

“我不知道，也许是新爱好。”

Percival说完就抿着嘴唇，眼睛眯起来看着Lancelot。

Lancelot低着头，也回望他。

身后充当了他们三个月的家又塌下来一点。

“你想去我家吗？我家的酒杯还是完好的。”Lancelot说得郑重其事。

“我当你永远不会这么问了。”Percival站起来，仍旧抱着酒瓶。

两人两狗往一辆破车走去，Lancelot坐到驾驶席上，Percival坐在副驾驶，眼睛眯着看摇摇欲坠的屋子。

“任务结束了？”Percival转回头问了一句。

“当然。”

Lancelot踩足了油门，车子呼啸而出，奶牛和肉桂先生显然不满因为爆炸挤压变形的后座，哽直了脖子一路嚎啕而去。


	21. 番外-海鲜盒子

 

两个星期之后，Merlin才把从爆炸废墟中清理出来的私人物品送到了Lancelot位于伦敦市中心的家。魔法师像是已经遇见了未来，差了人把几个纸箱放进客厅，就忙不迭退出去，仿佛下一秒Lancelot的家就要变成名副其实的战场似的。

Percival在他家里住了两个星期，起先还西装革履，Lancelot笑他这是给他无形中增加工作量，Percival把这句话在脑子里砸吧了好几轮，终于尝出点不正不经的意思，一时连发脾气也忘了。他拿惯常居高临下看Lancelot的眼神去瞪他，那视线果真透不进Lancelot功力深厚的脸皮。于是到了这一日，Percival晃荡着下楼，蓝睡袍棉拖鞋，把Merlin吓得也不轻。

出了Lancelot家门，Merlin深吸一口气，仍旧觉得今日应当是个世界和平的好日子。他的脚堪堪踏出门前的阶梯，好日子就浇了他一头的雨点。

Lancelot凑在纸箱前，动手拆封箱胶带。

Percival抱了个平板，脚一翘，把自己摔进长沙发的靠枕里。两只狗有独到的眼力见儿，立刻跳上另一张单人沙发，瞧好戏似的蹲好了。

“Merlin拿来了什么？”Percival等了半天，憋不住问他。

Lancelot喉咙里发出一阵嘟哝，Percival撑着头，多努力也听不清，只好伸长了脖子想从他肩头上望出点猫腻来。

“怪不得Merlin跑得这么快。”

最后Lancelot转过身，音量要大不大地说了一句。这时候Percival早不注意那几个箱子里，专心划拉着手里的平板，想看看Kingman最近有没有什么任务。

Lancelot这一声没起到预期的效果，英勇的骑士挺挫败，当即昂首阔步到他跟前，显然是越挫越勇了。

“Perci，我们有一个月的假期。”Lancelot瞥见了屏幕上的信息，无奈出声提醒。

“我知道。”Percival仍旧躺着，眼睛也还盯着屏幕，看到没看Lancelot一眼。

两只狗正吐着舌头，一脸的翘首以待。

Lancelot见Percival没理他，又走回去自顾自整理起纸箱里的东西。

“两个狗罐头，半袋羊肉味的狗粮，我的钢笔，Perci这是你的袜子还是领带？哦，你看这个本来放在二楼浴室里的剃须刀，我记得有一次你拿里面的刀片割了谁的大动脉，我只好一个星期没修面……哦，Merlin真是太善解人意了。”

Percival听见这一句当即把头抬起来了。

Lancelot这时候正举着一块门牌，就是他们先前住在那小区里的那块，上面写着“Mr&Mr Spencer”。Lancelot把它捧在手里，拿手指去擦上面一道烧焦的痕迹。

“Merlin为什么要把这个送来？”

“我猜他觉得以后我们还用得到。”

“那就应该受到Kingsman的后勤仓库里去。”Percival打击Lancelot的积极性。

“不是任务里，而是真正用得到。”Lancelot把他挂到客厅大门的门把手上，那门牌轻轻晃了两下，终于落定，不动了。

Percival眯着眼睛瞧那门牌，想着他现在拔出枪，一个弹夹的子弹够不够把这东西打成筛子。

Lancelot倒不怕Percival真的开枪，反正人都在这里了，只要Percival愿意，他再弄一百个这样的门牌让Percival打都乐意。

Percival最终也没真正付诸行动，Lancelot也心安理得地继续收拾东西。

“Merlin真是太懂我了！”

这一句出来可比刚刚那句威力大得多了，Percival放下了平板，单手推了下眼镜。

“又怎么了？”

Lancelot不说话，只慢慢捧着个盒子转过身。

Percival当即手都摸到后腰的枪上去了，居然是那个伪装成海鲜送来的倒霉盒子。

“这玩意儿怎么没给我炸碎了。”Percival冷笑一声，手放在后腰没动。

“别这样Perci，我们的掩护身份里，这个是至关重要的。”

Percival把枪拔出来了。

Lancelot头一低，装没看见，手上动作也快，唰啦把盖子掀了。

两人两狗顿时动作全无，只要墙上的挂钟尽职尽责地敲了两下。

Lancelot仔细看了看里面的东西，突然摇摇头对Percival说：“以前我都不知道Kingman还能生产这样的东西。”

Percival这时候没心情为后勤部那位万能的魔法师正名，他扔了平板打算跳起来逃走。

一站起来，就看见盒子里有什么玩意儿了。

那果然是一盒子情趣玩具。

Lancelot兴致勃勃，拿着盒子晃了一下，Percival就看得更清楚了。

“你说这是按照我的尺寸做的吗？”Lancelot指着里面一根勃涨的阴茎，故意问Percival。

“我怎么知道。”Percival沉下脸，视线免不了就扫过了那玩意儿。

“这是会震动的吗？”Lancelot从里面挑挑拣拣，翻出个白色的椭圆小球。

“你自己试试不就知道了。”Percival忍无可忍，撂下一句话，转身往楼上去。

 

现在他知道Merlin放下纸箱就飞逃出去的原因了，若是被Percival看见，Kingman大约就要重新洗牌，换个新的均需后勤官，再换个新的Percival。

外面的雨越下越大，雨点几乎是哐哐砸在玻璃上了。

Percival听得烦，扬手拉上窗帘，转回身走到床边，拉开被子躺下，随手抓了本书来看。

看了两页倒他倒平静下来了，头脑迷迷糊糊起来，眼睛从书页上挪到卧室暖白色的墙壁上，眼前一晃，猛然间又是一簇迸发开来的火花，随后是巨响和高热，他堪堪拉上酒窖的门，James的名字还没叫完，就一切归于安宁去了。

要是慢上半秒，他也得栽在这趟任务里了。

Percival这么一想，顿时睡意全无，眼前又清明起来。书是没了看下去的念头，Percival记下了页码，就把它放回了床头柜。随后他发怔地望着墙壁大半天，手指突然一动，按下了与Lancelot的通讯频道。

这动作几乎是越过了他的大脑，更像是个本能反应，等到Percival意识到不好，Lancelot的声音已经响起来了。

“Perci？”

Percival一时不知道要说什么。

“Perci，你还在生气？”Lancelot的声音缓慢流进他的耳朵，还带着一点气声，就像是往日凑在他耳朵边说话撩拨他那样。

“Perci，你怎么了？”话是这么问的，Percival却分明在Lancelot的声音里听出点不加掩饰的笑意。

“Perci，你可以老实说你想我。”

Percival刚刚被死亡勾起来的那点念头被Lancelot这句话一下碎成了齑粉。

“滚。”Percival边笑边骂。

“你让我滚哪儿去？”

“你大可以滚出去。”Percival指出一条明路。

“或者我滚进来？”Lancelot偏要迸出个新想法。

Percival愣一下，一时也没拒绝，等他要开口，Lancelot那边却立刻掐了线。Percival摘了眼镜在床上翻了两个身，被子卷在身上，也越卷越紧。Lancelot说归说，居然没真的“滚进来”，Percival等了半天，猛然翻起来，抄了眼镜和枪就跑下楼。

Lancelot这时候正坐在沙发里看报纸，两只狗蹲在他边上，一听见Percival的响动，一人两狗六只眼睛齐刷刷向他望去。

Percival一下反应过来，这是着了Lancelot的道了。

Lancelot见他脸上转冷的表情，自知理亏，卷起报纸打了两下狗屁股，把狗赶下沙发。

Percival一步步挪下来，Lancelot一点点瞧见他手里的枪，嘴角都勾起来了。

“Perci，我刚刚挨过枪。”

Percival一言不发，只扬手把枪放到桌上去。他走到Lancelot跟前，还没动作，Lancelot就自觉伸手拉住他腰前的两根睡袍带子，一面解一面把他拉到身前。

Percival往后瞥了一眼身后桌上的海鲜盒子，上面盒子好端端盖着。

“你要是想……”Lancelot好心提议，被Percival压上来的身体生生打断。

Lancelot顺着他动作向沙发一侧歪下去，Percival也一同歪下去，整个人趴到了Lancelot身上，他眯起眼睛打量Lancelot，又露出居高临下一般的表情。Lancelot本来在他腰上的手趁此按到了他屁股上。

“别动。”Percival出言警告。

Lancelot真不动了，那手偏偏就正按在他臀缝边上，要上不上要下不下的位置。

Percival往前挪开一点，那手也贴在他身上跟着动。Lancelot笑眯眯看他，Percival眉尖一蹙，低下头吻住Lancelot嘴唇，起先动作挺温柔，等Lancelot放松警惕，Percival张开嘴一口咬住了他舌头，两个人一时之间都动不了，对峙对到这个份上谁先放松谁就先输。

他们俩紧贴着，中间隔着薄薄两层睡衣料子，Lancelot对着Percival眨眨眼睛，睫毛都像扫在他鼻梁上，示意他认输。Percival还没松开口，Lancelot的手就动了，从他睡衣衣摆里伸进去，拉下他内裤，之后Percival才感觉到Lancelot手里拿着什么东西，等他真正分辨出来的时候那东西已经擦着他臀缝，抵在他后穴边上了。

“你……”Percival张嘴要骂，声调硬生生转个弯，“James，你要用这个假的，是不是哪里受伤了？”

Lancelot显然没料到Percival说出这一句，一下愣住，愣完了却露出个笑容，“对啊。我挨了这么多枪。”

话一说完，Percival就感觉到身后那情趣玩具的一头动了一下，一点点挤进他后穴了。Lancelot见他脸上神情一僵，另一只手立刻勾住他脖子拉下来亲吻。身后那玩意儿硬是毫无悬念地挤了进去，Lancelot动作细微，把一切都掩藏在睡袍底下。Percival却忍不住了，那东西不小，一下进去逼得他没忍住想叫，他本来要叫，又被Lancelot堵回去，眼下真正能发出来的也就是喘息和细碎的哼声。Lancelot嘴唇已移动到他脖颈间，往下用牙齿叼开Percival肩膀上搭着的睡袍，下边那只手拂过Percival囊袋和阴茎，转回去拉着那只假阴茎，滑出来一点之后又猛地推进去。

这一回Percival倒是能干脆叫出来了，叫完了他深深呼吸几次，一只手按着Lancelot的胸口，往下伸进他裤腰，按着已经勃起的器官问他，“你真出了问题？”

“你想试试？”

Percival眯着眼睛，Lancelot心想他的枪可就在桌子上，随时可以制造流血事件。

那根身后的情趣玩具终于慢慢地，一寸寸从Percival身体里出来了，Lancelot故意放得慢，Percival只好咬牙忍着内壁被压着厮磨的汹涌感觉，Lancelot从他睡袍底下把那根东西拿出来，Percival瞥眼瞧了一眼，一层水光淋漓，立刻就想扑上去提枪轰了它。

他还在想着毁灭的过程，后穴突然又是一紧，Lancelot真让他自己去试试了。Lancelot身下那玩意儿比刚刚的要大得多，Percival身体一软，直接趴在Lancelot身上。Lancelot趁着Percival没缓过来，手上圈住他腰，抱着他调换了个位置，这回Percival要再想够到枪，先要把Lancelot掀下去。

Percival因为动作而收紧了后穴，肠壁紧绞着Lancelot的阴茎。他们呼吸混成一团，等到Lancelot开始抽插，Percival一口咬在Lancelot耳朵上。耳尖一疼，Lancelot一时没收好力道，阴茎一气捅进Percival柔然的深处，Percival没忍住，牙齿放开耳尖，短促地叫出来。

“你说Merlin是不是真有魔法，要不他怎么溜得这么快？”Lancelot喘得粗重，也没忘记拖Merlin下水。

“闭嘴，James。”Percival怒吼。

“你说后勤部为什么还要制造情趣玩具？”Lancelot身下动得越发迅速。

Percival咬着牙不答，眼睛一闭当没听见。

“也许他自己需要？”Lancelot没得到回答，只好发挥起自己的聪明才智。

 

深居Kingsman总部，正给一条威玛换项圈的Merlin当即觉得后背发凉，随后憋了半天，还是打出个巨大的喷嚏。

 

END.


End file.
